A WereHunter's story : Dev's story
by DazedInReality
Summary: Dev Peltier is the most easy going of Mama's quads, he is a proud Katagaria, strati warrior and bouncer at the sanctuary and he is also in search of his mate who he isn't certain exists for him, until Sera walks into his life but is she all she seems
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue -**_

_**The night was still as Devereux Peltier scanned the new territory thoroughly, feeling for anything with intent to harm; anything deadly, anything predatory. Anything, he thought, like him.**_

_**But the night was calm and the gentle hum of the night bugs in the bayou was incredibly soothing to Dev's troubled, grief stricken mind. The wound that had torn open his heart at the loss of his two older brothers was still raw even though a good many months had passed now since their deaths. Dev cringed as unwanted memories racked him, of running terrified through the forest trying to get his family and the cubs to safety, of Aimee pleading with Bastien to go back and get her favourite doll; Monique. He had practically threw her into Dev's arms and run back to the house that was rapidly going up in flames, howls and vicious noises only a bear in serious agony could cause, erupted from their former home. Before Dev's could move or deposit a screaming Aimee into someone else's arms, Gilbert had sped past him, shouting orders over his shoulder to move on, he would save Bastien. Gilbert's grin of pure devilment was etched deeply, painfully in Dev's mind, he had thought they would be fine; they were strati just as he was. If they couldn't fight their way through a bunch of Arcadian sentinels then who could?**_

_**The fetid stench of the rotting mud of the bayou wafted over Dev, blowing back his long curly blond hair that fell down his back. So this was home from now on, he thought, staring around New Orleans, he sighed, looking up at the million stars and wishing for things that truly could not be. **_

_**Suddenly Dev's head pricked up, so did that of his three identical twin brothers who were guarding the perimeter of their new home. A woman, Arcadian by scent was running flat out to their door, she was in bad shape Dev noticed. Yet for the offence and tragedy her people had struck on his family he could not at that moment feel pity or sorrow for her. She collapsed at their front door, at Quinn's feet, Remi snarled, Dev merely stared.**_

"_**Please," she begged, "please help me."**_

"_**Get away from this door, Arcadian whore!" Remi roared, making to kick her from the steps, his grief and anger making him more volatile then usual. Dev caught Remi before he inflicted any damage on the woman, her wretched looking body tugging his heart unwillingly. **_

"_**This is sanctuary," Dev reminded Remi sternly, "We have been granted an duty and honour that we must uphold."**_

_**Remi looked like he wanted to fight but relented, his family had never seen Dev truly angry or serious, it wasn't his nature. They knew when to draw the line.**_

_**Dev and his brothers stepped back and allowed the woman entrance, his mother, Nicolette Peltier met her at the door before she collapsed again. Like all were hunters, Nicolette and her family were devastatingly beautiful and handsome, powerful and strong, yet for all her beauty the latest sorrow of losing her sons had caused her to look gaunt and older. She had vowed that night when Gilbert and Bastien had been murdered that she would never allow any mother, Arcadian, Katagari, human or demon would never feel the agony of losing a child if she could help it. So it had begun, she had requested permission from Savitar to establish a Limani or a sanctuary for all those hunted or in need. **_

_**Her haunted eyes locked on to Dev's and their beneath all the misery was a shimmer of pride for him. It was that night that the doors of the Sanctuary had first opened and they didn't close for over more then three hundred years.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Dev leant casually on the bar in Sanctuary while the Howler****'****s pumped out their latest tune, he was standing beside Colt, who had grown from a bump in his mother****'****s belly that night all those centuries ago, into a well muscled, ruggedly handsome man. After his mother had died once she gave birth to him because, as they had found out her mate had been killed by a pack of Katagaria, only weeks after they had bonded. He had then been adopted by Mama Peltier, he was the only cub that had officially been adopted by Dev****'****s family, and although he was an Arcadian and although most people didn****'****t know, he was a sentinel as well, Dev and the rest of his family treated him like blood.**

**Colt and he had been admiring the ass****'****s of a group of woman that had been fluttering around the bar in hopes of catching someone****'****s eye. There was no such thing as a ugly were hunter and the fact that half the people in this bar; including the house band, were mostly animals that could transform in to humans. This usually drew a hefty number of willing women every night. All hoping to bed one of Sanctuary****'****s legendary men.**

**He and Colt had been betting on which of the girls would be the first would approach Justin who they had been eyeing like hungry tigresses****'**** all night; Dev had his money on the black skirted blond.**

"**Come on, Red,****"**** Colt urged without taking his eyes from the averagely attractive red head in the corner, ****"****just go talk to him, he don****'****t bite.****"**

"**Unless you ask him to,****"**** purred Margie, as she sashayed past Dev and Colt, Dev gave her a flirtatious grin.**

"**I****'****d bite you if your asking, Margie.****"**

"**No, thank you, Dev honey,****"**** she said, though she did look slightly flushed, ****"****Someone else is nibbling on me.****"**

"**I****'****ll tear him apart,****"**** Dev gave a mock growl and Margie laughed but had gone slightly red, hell she was like his sister it was his prerogative to tease. Though Margie was human, she had unexpectedly discovered that she was working with and for a group of were hunters, having taken it so well the bear clan had funded her way through college where she studied to be a vet. She now helped Carson out from time to time. **

**Dev directed his gaze back to the women and gave a whoop of triumph when the blond approached Justin boldly swigging her hips and puffing up her chest. ****"****Told you.****"**

**Colt growled as he handed over the money, ****"****kiss ass.****"**

"**Hell no, I ain****'****t that hard up for some,****"**** Dev chuckled again and swept his gaze over the bar once again, rules of the Sanctuary stated no woman was allowed to be harassed unless she wanted to be, but in the case of his sister, she wasn****'****t allowed to be harassed whether she wanted to or not. His eyes narrowed as they followed Aimee through the bar and then past their mother and father and out to the kitchen, unfortunately she was still pining over that damn wolf to bother with any of the human clientele; he sighed and his eyes went back to his mother and father. They weren****'****t talking or touching but simply staring at each other, one hot look of promise and passion and desire smouldered in their gaze before his mother turned and went out back, his father gazed after her long after she****'****d gone. Dev sighed again, a little more wistfully this time, he didn****'****t want to admit it and would never admit it out loud not even under torture that he was lonely. He wanted what his mother and father had, he wanted his mate. For centuries he****'****d hid this vulnerability behind the stream of women he had bedded, never sharing a night alone, he made them beg to come to them again, and he never did. The more promiscuous you were as a were hunter the more likely you were to find your mate. Dev in his effort to hide how much he truly wished for his life mate, had taken this rule of loose sex to a whole other level.**

**But he didn****'****t want just a mate, he wanted a friend, a lover and a companion, to talk with to the early hour of morning and to curl up with of a night. He physically cringed when these thoughts crept into his head, and thanked the Gods that no one could read his mind, well apart from Acheron and he was private to the point of paranoia.**

**Dev blinked and gave lecherous smile to a woman on the other side of the bar, he had given up hope of finding his mate and even though he wasn****'****t in the mood to pursue a woman tonight the actual flirting was quite a distraction. Dev****'****s head shot up then he went deadly still, his eyes fixed to the entrance and it felt like suddenly his whole world was centred on the woman walking through the door. The strange tingling up his spine turned into a full on shiver as she sailed nonchalantly through the doorway, past Zar who was working as bouncer tonight.**

**She was tall about 5****'****10 was his quick estimation, with a lush full figure that would make a man cry to have pressed against him, emphasised beautifully by her tight black trousers that fitted snugly over her waist and ass. Black boots with long spiked heels that made his mouth water and a fitted black biker jacket. Her hair was cut short in thick black curls that looked sexily messy as she brushed them from her eyes, she cast those clear blue diamond eyes around the room while moving ever closer to the bar. Her lips had a naturally redden look like her flushed cheeks but the rest of her skin from what Dev could see was as smooth and pale as alabaster.**

**She stopped at the bar a little away from him, oblivious to the ruckus she had caused amongst the men in the bar even those sitting with wives and girlfriends turned to watch her lope easily to the bar where she perched on a stool and leaned with quiet confidence waiting expectantly for Margie to finish with her customer. Dev moved towards her, feeling for the first time in his life the light flutter of nerves that proceeded speaking to a woman; he squashed it quickly. **

"**What can I get you?****"**** he asked friendly, she turned those eyes on him and he felt his mouth go dry, on closer inspection he noted that her skin, her face, everything was flawless. He caught a strong scent of weariness from her but she gave a small smile, human women never usually effected him like this. No, Dev thought, no woman had ever made him want to lick his lips so much.**

"**Just a coke, please and the location of a good hotel if you****'****d be so kind,****"**** Dev stared for a moment, taken completely off guard by her soft English accent. Huh, an English rose who would of thought it. What could little rose be doing out here in New Orleans?**

**Dev served her the drink. ****"****So your new in town?****"**

**She nodded.**

"**Here for how long?****"**

"**Most likely less then a month. I don****'****t like to stay anywhere to long,****"**** She stopped rather abruptly as if she wasn****'****t sure whether she had said too much.**

"**What part of England you from?****"**** he asked leaning on the bar so he could capture her scent better, the scent was soft a perfect match for her gentle looking face, the almond and milk body wash and woman, no perfumes over powered his senses. It pleased him.**

**At his question however he saw her eyes darken and she shifted back her stool very subtly, ****"****all over.****"**** She said shortly and turned to watch the Howler****'****s. **

**Hmm, interesting, Dev thought, what could little English rose be running from? A response like that cut a conversation short straight away, what didn****'****t she want people to know. The bear in him didn****'****t detect any malice or deceit in her only an extreme cautiousness in her that came from trust being abused one to many times. For some reason Dev****'****s heart gave a little twinge for her, he wanted to help her. **

**He began to serve more customers while keeping his eyes fixed on the woman at the bar, he watched her decline the advances of at least five men, her saw her smile and shake her head and when they persisted the frown creased her forehead and she rapt out something sharp and short before turning her back. When one idiot gripped her elbow, Dev was already striding to her rescue when he saw twist her arm gracefully and catch hold of the mans wrist then giving it a vicious wrench that sent him scurrying back to his table and his pissed off girlfriend. Dev raised an appreciative eyebrow, little rose could take care of herself.**

**Nicolette came up behind her son and looked to the object that was holding him so fascinated that he had been cleaning the same glass for the last minute or so. **

"**She is beautiful, Cher,****"**** she murmured low in French so only he could hear, ****"****I cannot fault your taste.****"**

"**Hmm,****"**** was all Dev dared say, his mother****'****s voice was too knowing, then he put the glass down and said as unaffectedly as possible. ****"****She****'****s human, English, travelling. Alone. Looking for a place to stay. She****'****s too cautious and wary to be here on just a vacation.****"**

"**Runaway?****"**

"**Perhaps. She seems able to take care of herself, I saw her nearly break some jerk****'****s wrist.****"**

"**But?****"**

"**I think we should offer her a room. Here,****"**** Dev braced himself for his mother****'****s reprimand, but when it never came he turned his head to look at her face; she looked thoughtful.**

"**It could be dangerous, Cher. This is a place where were hunters are able to stay without fear of persecution or discovery, having a uninitiated human in here could be a potential treat.****"**

"**She****'****s only here for a few weeks, less then a month she mentioned,****"**** Dev shrugged and turned back to clearing glasses though his mother had irritated him by pointing out the obvious hiccups in his plan to ask her to stay at sanctuary. Nicolette sensed his frustration and smiled and patted his cheek, it never made her mad when he saw Devereux angry it usually made her smile because he so seldom showed that side of himself. She often wondered what woman would deserve such a man/bear as he. She had a feeling about this young girl and her feelings were usually something she trusted.**

"**Go and offer her a room here.****"**** And with that she walked off but not before Dev was able to briefly grasp her hand affectionately.**

**Sera tried to appear calm and content to listen to the music while in a bar surrounded by Katagaria but it was hard, she knew the bear at the bar had sensed her fear and it was then she feared she had been caught but he had ceased his questions and moved on. Sera let out a sigh of relief under her breath, it had been a long time since she had had to hide her scent but she could still pull it off. Once she had rid herself of all her family****'****s Arcadian scent she could disguise her own more effectively then any other were hunter Sera had ever heard of, she could pretend to be Arcadian, Katagaria or human. Sera had opted for human, less questions asked the better, the were hunters were too arrogant to look as a human as anymore then a plaything. And right now she wanted to remain anonymous, no name and no family, she wanted no one to find her Arcadian or Katagaria alike. **

**Sera tensed when she sensed someone approaching her back, she spun round to face the bear from the bar, as committed as she was to leaving behind no attachments anywhere she went Sera could not help noticing how undeniably masculine he was. His defined muscles rippled as he walked under his tight black T-shirt, firm thighs were encased in soft faded jeans and under those were scuffed biker boots. His long curly blond hair was left open to fall to the middle of his back, Sera clenched her hands, the urge to run her fingers through it was so strong she almost took a step forward. His scent so spicy and masculine was overwhelming she couldn****'****t stop a faint blush covering her cheeks and was frustrated at herself for letting the bear affect her so. Sera was however more angry at him.**

"**Listen, you still looking for a room?****"**** he asked his accent a peculiar mix of French and native New Orleans, it was sexy and deep, commanding her attention.**

"**Yeah,****"**** she replied her face impassive.**

"**Your in luck,****"**** Dev gave her a winning smile, ****"****We have a spare room here. One of our lodgers has recently left. Its there if you want it.****"**

**Sera blew out a breath her mind reeling, she could really use a room, she had the money to pay for it but she was behind enemy lines, she could be exposed at anytime with were hunters coming and going in here everyday, some of the were hunters here were cruel killers. Though she reminded herself none could be worse then her own family. Not that she doubted she couldn****'****t hold her own against any of the hunters here but the thought of bringing unwanted scrutiny to her was not appealing, but then again ****…**** she had gotten away with it so far. **

**A genuine smile broke over face, the first real one in days and she nodded to the blond bear.**

"**I want it. Thank you.****"**

**Dev felt he had been robbed of air as her smile shone at him like the sun, temporarily putting his mind out of action, unable to focus on anything other then her smile.**

"**You****'****ll be expected to work for your keep, though, a few evenings or days behind the bar, if you think you can handle it, if not the kitchen may have some spaces.****"**

**Sera nodded seriously. ****"****I****'****ll work the bar, if that****'****s alright?****"**

**Dev looked sceptical as he ran his gaze over her again, staring at her so intently that she began to feel anxious, wanting desperately to check a mirror, but on the surface she looked unperturbed.**

"**What?****"**** She demanded, Dev shrugged.**

"**Nothing. You just don****'****t look like you****'****ve ever been on the working side of a bar before, is all.****"**

**Sera gave a unladylike snort that made Dev grin.**

"**You need to get out more then,****"**** she teased, Dev chuckled and jerked his head towards the back of the bar, he turned; she followed.**

"**I would if all bartenders looked like you,****"**** he teased back, she walked along beside him giving him a chance to study her profile, she had to trot to keep up with his long pace so he slowed for her. **

"**Ah, we****'****re a rare breed, you****'****d have to search hard to find us,****"**** Sera said with a smug smile, she was enjoying this verbal sparing with him, it made her feel more normal then she had in longer then she cared to remember. Dev held the door leading into the house behind the bar open for her.**

"**Not so very hard,****"**** he said softly with a charming smile, he held his hand out for hers and she instinctively trusting him, placed her hand in his warm callused one.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Sera yawned as she climbed out of her bed at sanctuary, she had been here a week and established that though there was no immediate threat from any of the were hunters here as none of them could distinguish her scent, she should not under any circumstance relax her guard. During the week she had been behind the bar three times, she was a old hand bar work, she**__**'**__**d been living as a human for over a year now bar work was the easiest around to get a job. It had occurred to her that perhaps she should tell someone who she was, perhaps Mama Peltier who on first meeting she had taking a liking to her, not that she could understand why, she didn**__**'**__**t want to have an opinion on any of them because she**__**'**__**d be moving on in a few months, if she kept moving there was less chance of her family tracking her down. That had been the main reason for not telling anyone she was Arcadian, people would always betray, friends would **__**…**__** family would, everyone had a price, eventually they all sold you out. And someone like her they were likely to hand over gift wrapped, Arcadians were despised by Katagaria but Arcadian sentinels were something much worse. **_

_**Sera gave a sigh as she looked into the mirror wishing she was as human as she pretended to be, to have her family back, the one she always knew not the monsters they turned into, turning on each other brother on brother, mate on mate. Remembering it brought a lump to her throat that she pushed aside as she continued to dress.**_

_**Dev was in bear form laying sprawled out on his bed, it was typical for most Katagaria were hunters to sleep all day and only rouse during the night when it was easier to take human form. Coupled with his late night bar shifts he usually spent the day dead to the world, never setting foot outside his door perhaps only to eat but still he would loll about in bear form until it was absolutely necessary to change. **_

_**Today however he was plagued by relentless fantasies of the woman who**__**'**__**s room was down the hall to his. He felt edgy and uncomfortable when he had led her to her room a week before and had been tempted to knock on her door to entice her into a midnight rumble, but something about her was hurt and vulnerable, something in her that belied her tough exterior. And whatever he was, Dev could never be accused of taking advantage of the weaker, though he had a feeling if he said that to Sera she**__**'**__**d throw a punch straight for his balls. He**__**'**__**d even contemplated going for one of the women below in the bar but even as he thought it Dev knew it wouldn**__**'**__**t appease his bears desire for that one woman. If he were another; Dev would have suspected that she may indeed be his mate but Katagaria didn**__**'**__**t mate to humans, ever. And he had long ago given up hope of finding his mate and having a family of his own.**_

_**Dev was lost in thought when a feeling went through him, it was hot and raw and made his very skin tingle. He took a deep breath and recognised Sera**__**'**__**s scent, the direction she was walking would say she was heading down to the bar, Dev realised he was leaning up, poised and straining to hear her. Dev made himself relax and lay back, even though he really wanted to get up, perhaps walk to the door with the intention of pretending to go and get a drink. That would be his excuse to walk down stairs with her, then perhaps spend a little while in the bar with her; Dev shook his head, on second thoughts no. He never got up during the day and he was sure that some of the Arcadians that were working the bar today would notice and that would draw attention to Sera. **_

_**Were hunters were like that, if you hadn**__**'**__**t claimed your woman then they would do all they could to take her from you. If he left her noticeably alone then so would they, he wouldn**__**'**__**t flirt with her anymore then was necessary to keep up his front. Then Dev would carefully manoeuvre her to the bedroom and then she will have experienced the heights of pleasure as she went of her merry way. Dev smiled, yeah he liked his plan, he would savour his challenge.**_

"_**Hi there,**__**"**__** Dev froze as a deep voice, Dev knew to be Colt**__**'**__**s reach his ears, there was no one else on the landing, he was obviously talking to Sera. Dev growled low in his throat, a deaf man would have heard the flirtatious note in his voice.**_

"_**Hey yourself,**__**"**__** Sera responded, she flashed him a smile that was a little mysterious. She could smell the scent of Acadian Sentinel on him, he was like her though that didn**__**'**__**t mean she trusted him; she simply recognised like attracted like. **_

"_**You starting your shift?**__**"**__** Colt asked, leaning his hip casually against the door frame, his hot gaze slid down her body. Sera noticed this and was irritated but she didn**__**'**__**t react to him, she merely smiled politely again; he grinned like a naughty little boy and she laughed.**_

"_**What?**__**"**__** Colt chuckled, Sera shook her head laughing; Colt liked her. Something like a brotherly affection made him want to tease her and make her laugh; he had no desire to seduce her; well that wasn**__**'**__**t entirely true but he wouldn**__**'**__**t. He had seen the way Dev had looked her the night she came and if she wasn**__**'**__**t human Colt would have bet money that Sera was Dev**__**'**__**s mate.**_

"_**Is your shift starting?**__**"**__** Sera asked, she didn**__**'**__**t want to get too close to anyone here but something about Colt did kind of make her laugh, put her at ease. **_

"_**Yep. And I was thinking that I might escort you down to the bar, milady,**__**"**__** Colt did a rather poor English accent, Sera laughed.**_

"_**Thank you, kind Sir,**__**"**__** Sera was about say something else but stopped when she heard the door behind her open, she glanced over her shoulder and her mouth went dry. Dev crowded the doorway, looking far too impressive and utterly masculine to stand in such a small space, the confines of the rather spacious hallway became suddenly warm as Sera gaped at his bare chest. His long blond curls fell in a sexily messy tumble down his back and his soft looking jeans had a washed out look. Sera stared at the top button of his jeans that he had left casually undone, he was bare foot, looking like he had just rolled out of bed and flashed a pair of jeans on. He gave her an easy grin that belied the intense heat there was in his eyes; she could see it there, the pure male bear full of lust and want. He would pursue her until he got her in his bed, Sera would never let that happen, ever. No matter how much her mouth started watering when he run his hand through his curls.**_

"_**Whoa, is there a fire or something?**__**"**__** Colt jeered, giving Dev a knowing look, which he ignored. **__**"**__**Your never out of bed before the sun goes down!**__**"**_

"_**Who says I**__**'**__**m getting up?**__**"**__** asked Dev, **__**"**__**I need something to eat.**__**"**_

_**He looked directly at Sera when he said that and she shivered, she couldn**__**'**__**t help feeling a slight disappointment that he wasn**__**'**__**t going to be there today. God, what was wrong with her?! She didn**__**'**__**t need this, the sooner she got out of here the better! Sera turned and made her way to the bar with Colt following, he gave Dev a gleeful look before he continued after her. Dev was left standing on the landing fighting against the urge to run down stairs and carry her back to his room.**_

_**Sera found that New Orleans was an exciting place, full of interesting people, she loved their accents and their culture. The wonderful heat and sun made a change from the dreary English weather she was used to, though now she was away from home she suddenly saw how charming her home had been. **_

_**Still, she reasoned, it was all for the best. The night she left she swore never to go back and she never would; not if she wanted to remain innocent of murder. Sera smiled benignly at a customer, she had only been here a week but she had started to learn names and faces. One person in particular kept coming back every day when her shift started; Max was already waiting at the bar as she came through the house to the bar. Sera suspected all the Weres had been put on their guard about the human in the house as hardly any of them were ever seen. She was put on day work with most of the human staff.**_

"_**Hey Max,**__**"**__** Sera said in her low musical voice, **__**"**__**can I get you something?**__**"**_

"_**Just a beer, thanks,**__**"**__** he replied and waited anxiously for her to get him one then seat herself opposite him at the bar, Sera scanned around first to make sure no customers needed serving; though Mondays were pretty quiet during the day.**_

"_**So what**__**'**__**s new?**__**"**__** Sera asked, she felt a surprising affection for this human, they had met when he had come into the bar for a drink to drowned his sorrows because he and his girlfriend had argued, Sera had offered him a sympathetic ear. Now she listened to his latest drama with a smile.**_

"_**Now she says she is moving away if I can**__**'**__**t show her how much I love her!**__**"**__** Max cried, **__**"**__**I mean damn! Can**__**'**__**t she just ask?**__**"**_

"_**Women don**__**'**__**t ask, Max.**__**"**_

"_**Well, they should!**__**"**_

"_**Do you love her?**__**"**__** Sera asked, she could smell it if he lied to her and she sincerely hoped he didn**__**'**__**t.**_

"_**I don**__**'**__**t know, I guess.**__**"**__** He fidgeted uncomfortably, she could sense his shyness and awkwardness in discussing it.**_

"_**You guess?**__**"**__** Sera repeated, her face screwed up like she was revolted by some smell. She hated this about men, so indecisive and stupid. **__**"**__**If you don**__**'**__**t know then obviously you don**__**'**__**t love her. I was always told when you love someone its either yes or no, there is no in between unless its not a romantic love. Maybe you should just be friends instead.**__**"**_

_**Sera felt satisfaction in watching him blanch.**_

"_**No, I do love her!**__**"**__** he cried, desperate for Sera to believe him, he blushed then and studied his beer bottles label.**_

"_**Then tell her,**__**"**__** she said simply.**_

"_**I can**__**'**__**t.**__**"**_

_**Sera blew out a breath with a shrug, she was about to turn away when he made a series of spluttering noises that made her stay, she studied him. He needed advice. She wasn**__**'**__**t sure she was the right person to be giving people advice on love, she could only speak from the heart.**_

"_**Listen Max,**__**"**__** Sera said leaning on the bar so her face was level with his, **__**"**__**I don**__**'**__**t know much about this stuff but all I know is it is far, far more painful to not be loved and to not love someone then to love someone and then a few years down the line lose them. You understand? See, **__**"**__** Sera paused thinking best how to phrase it. **__**"**__**Maybe your not in love but shouldn**__**'**__**t you at least try it out? See what it brings?**__**"**_

"_**Its not that I don**__**'**__**t love her,**__**"**__** Max muttered low, his body sagging, Sera felt sorry for him then. **__**"**__**I just don**__**'**__**t know how to tell her.**__**"**_

"_**Then write it to her. Tell her all you feel by the written word instead of spoken, its just as special and romantic. To be told I love you by someone who means it is a precious thing indeed. You shouldn**__**'**__**t deny her it. Everyone wants to be loved, Max. Donna is just looking for you to be the one to love her.**__**"**_

_**Sera didn**__**'**__**t realise how low and captivating her voice had become as she spoke with such emotion, she left Max unconsciously trembling at the sound of it. It was beautiful yet heartbreaking. The clash of something in the kitchen snapped Max out of his stupor and he declared energetically that he would write her a letter, he waved as he ran through the door. Sera laughed and began wiping down the bar; she froze the moment she felt Dev move behind her. **_

"_**You believe that**__**'**__**s what everyone is searching for then? Love?**__**"**__** Dev asked his voice thick with emotion, Sera refused to turn and face him, the attraction between them was too much to bear. Her body grew hot and her pulse quickened. **_

"_**Yes, I do believe that,**__**"**__** Sera whispered back, **__**"**__**don**__**'**__**t you?**__**"**_

"_**I would like to, but sometimes I don**__**'**__**t,**__**"**__** his voice just as soft as hers and to Sera just as compelling and enchanting as hers was to Max.**_

"_**Why?**__**"**_

"_**I gave up on finding mine a long time ago.**__**"**_

"_**Oh?**__**"**_

"_**What?**__**"**_

"_**Nothing,**__**"**__** Sera said quickly, clearing her throat, **__**"**__**it just makes me feel sad for you.**__**"**_

_**Dev huffed a laugh and bent his head low so his lips brushed her ear as he whispered.**_

"_**Who do you want to love you, little rose?**__**"**_

_**Sera felt her spine stiffen and she moved away from his briskly, she turned to look at him with an unknown emotion blazing in her cool eyes, it was anger yet there was something more saddening there. **__**"**__**No one.**__**"**_

_**She stalked off then to sweep through the tables and clear away glasses; Dev raised an interested eyebrow but remained silent. Something was troubling his little rose, and he was just dying to find out what.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mama Peltier smiled to herself as she noted the newest member of her staff; Sera had fit in surprisingly well. Though most of the time keeping herself quiet and reserved; Mama knew this to be her façade. For there were times while too busy with customers and orders and; Mama laughed, running from her son Dev, that Sera forgot to be the aloof little mouse that drew no attention. Many a time when in such a situation Nicolette had witness her rap out a smart retort to an overzealous customer; Nicolette watched as Sera gripped a customers wrist tightly and set it away from her ass. She had strength both physically and mentally; if only she were Were what a bear she would make. All bear swan were strong leaders; she would be no exception; but alas the fates had made her human for a reason. **_

_**Sera laughed at one of the guys trying to grab her attention and wove her way through the crowd back to the bar; she blew out a breath and was about to continue with the order when a large warm hand closed over wrist. She hated the warm tingles that spread through her body, the deep heat pooling low in her body as she looked up to find Dev**__**'**__**s large hazel eyes; she forced a nonchalant smile.**_

"_**Take a break,**__**"**__** he muttered in her ear, the closeness was enough to make her moan aloud, Sera bit her lip to stop herself from doing so. She hadn**__**'**__**t been the only one to notice Dev changing his habits to slowly fit round her and at one time the attention would have made her happy; now however she found herself increasingly nervous. He had at one time never gotten out of bed before dusk, now he was at the bar every time Sera started her shift, growling and grumpy until he saw her then he would revert to his normal laid back, easy going bear style. Colt and Remi and nearly all of the Weres had teased him mercilessly, but Dev took it as he always did in good faith. **_

"_**Erm ..**__**"**__** Sera was about to say no when she heard a loud bang and a curse, Dev and herself exchanged quizzical looks and watched Aimee work through the crowd towards them.**_

"_**What**__**'**__**s going on?**__**"**__** Dev asked his sister, he still hadn**__**'**__**t been able to let go of Sera**__**'**__**s hand; he**__**'**__**d tried but all that happened was he had gripped it tighter until his fingers had laced themselves with hers. Aimee blew out an aggravated breath.**_

"_**Colt and Justin are two seconds away from a seizure,**__**"**__** she grumbled, **__**"**__**Some of the equipment has gone missing; they**__**'**__**ve sent Kyle looking for it. And some of the tuning gear has blown up.**__**"**_

"_**Can**__**'**__**t they fix it?**__**"**__** Dev**__**'**__**s voice was even but Sera knew he was really asking Aimee whether they could fix it by magic. Sera looked around; the crowd was getting fidgety, they drew in the biggest crowds when the Howlers, the house band was playing. People came from all over to hear them and if they couldn**__**'**__**t fix their equipment tonight would lose a lot of trade.**_

"_**No, too many people or something,**__**"**__** Aimee replied with deliberate evasiveness; Sera was used to it, she had still neglected to let anyone know she was in fact a were hunter and had had to bite her tongue a few times for nearly referring to magic or such things. Dev growled; he wanted to stay with Sera, she tried to avoid him sometimes, he was sure he didn**__**'**__**t scare her. In fact he was sure it was quite the opposite, the desire he smelt from her drove him wild; he had recently appreciated how much he valued his human self control and restraint. Dev let go of Sera**__**'**__**s hand reluctantly, Aimee exchanged an amused look with Sera who blushed and tried to pull away from him. Dev didn**__**'**__**t care, bending lower to her he gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek that sent the scent of her desire rocketing and himself growing instantly hard.**_

"_**Don**__**'**__**t go anywhere,**__**"**__** he whispered, **__**"**__**stay here, ok?**__**"**_

"_**Yes, Boss,**__**"**__** Sera replied in a very authentic lilting southern accent, Dev smiled and longed to kiss her again more satisfyingly but he knew she would not welcome it. And against his normal instincts he did not want to push her.**_

_**Dev disappeared and Aimee turned to her biting her lip worriedly.**_

"_**Shit, the crowds disappearing!**__**"**__** She cried, **__**"**__**We need to do something!**__**"**_

_**Sera grabbed Aimee**__**'**__**s hand and lead her round the bar; she had a plan. She whispered it in Aimee**__**'**__**s ear, pulling back she watched Aimee**__**'**__**s face flash joy then determination.**_

"_**Lets do it.**__**"**_

_**Dev was trying to push the irritated crowd back from Colt and Justin who were trying to covertly mend the equipment by magic.**_

"_**Hey I thought the Howlers were playing here?**__**"**__** A guy demanded his face angry, Remi took a step forward with the intent of causing the guy a minimal amount of harm when Dev stepped between them.**_

"_**Just go and sit up the bar and shut your mouth, or the only thing you**__**'**__**ll be listening to is your bones breaking and my friendly brother chewing on them.**__**"**_

_**The guy blanched and Dev laughed while Remi gave a bear like growl, it earned him a warning look from their brother Serre as many of the crowd backed away rapidly from Remi.**_

"_**Sorry we forgot to give him his rabies shots,**__**"**__** Dev told them still chuckling. **_

_**His laugh was suddenly drowned by a sudden upsurge of male heckling, wolf whistling, cheering and clapping. Even the guy Remi was going to dismember looked towards the bar as the first notes of Def Leppards **__**'**__**Pour Some Sugar On Me**__**'**__** sounded from the juke box.**_

_**Dev and the other Weres had the advantage of being a head and shoulders taller then nearly all the men and women in the bar and turned quick enough to see Sera and Aimee mounting the bar dancing seductively to the tune. Both had tied the tight Howlers T-shirts they wore, in a knot under their breasts so their stomach were exposed.**_

_**They brought more women on stage with them but all attention centred on the beautiful blond and the mysterious raven haired beauty. Dev barely heard Remi**__**'**__**s growl of **__**'**__**what is she doing?!**__**'**__** which he was sure Remi was directing at Aimee. **_

_**Dev**__**'**__**s mind however was centred on one thing and that was the sway and curve of Sera**__**'**__**s hips, as she swung them this way and that to the beat; he felt his heart stop momentarily. His breathing was ragged when Sera was rolling her tanned stomach until she had lowered herself to her knees on the bar then proceeded to bend backwards while Aimee and the other women popped bottles of beer. The foam and spray soaked Sera, her curls became shinier and darker, her t-shirt was tighter stretched over her luscious breasts with her pert nipples. Dev felt like he was caught in one of his fantasies, he was hard to the point of pain, straining against his pants, his animal half begged him to grab her from the stage, throw her over his shoulder and spend the rest of the night in his room making hot passionate love to her. **_

_**That was all he longed for, to plunge himself into her wet heat and lose himself in her, her scent, her eyes, her mind. He wanted, he yearned and he longed. But Dev could not bring himself to disrupt that dance, that hip movement that held him and every other man enthralled. Later he would be jealous that all these men were ogling at Sera and mad they were doing the same at his sister but for now he watched her dance. Almost like a mating dance it drove them all wild, suddenly Sera**__**'**__**s eyes locked with his over the many heads of the many people and those eyes told him that she was only ever dancing for him and he alone. By the time the song finished the crowd was going so wild for the girls that Colt could magically fix the equipment, Dev was already pushing through the crowd to the bar.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Note: I have been attempting to copy her style but alas I am not Sherrilyn Kenyon and I am too much of a coward so I cannot bring myself to write sex scenes in the way she does lol sorry. I did try though.)**_

_**Sera was breathless not because of the dance but of the look on Dev**__**'**__**s face, it was intense and heated, things she had never seen on his face before. She felt it the minute their eyes had locked in the dance, his eyes however lightened his face; they were ablaze with humour.**_

"_**You better run, Remi**__**'**__**s out for blood,**__**"**__** he warned Aimee, he cleared his throat and looked pointedly at her top, Aimee blushed deeply as she tugged down her beer soaked shirt and run off behind the bar but not before giving Sera a tight hug. **_

_**Sera stared up at Dev, despite what she had promised herself about no attachments she had wanted him to see her dance, wanted to see that desire burning in his gaze. She grabbed his arm to steady herself as the crowd jostled them together; the multitude of people has not just come back but tripled; Sera laughed.**_

"_**We better get out the way, I can hear the walls creaking!**__**"**_

_**Dev laughed and picked her up tossing her over his shoulder, he delighted in her squeal of laughter. He ran with her through the kitchen oblivious to the appalled stares of the kitchen staff and into the Peltier house, Dev didn't put her down until she was in his room in front of his bed. Her eyes were alight with laughter and desire, Dev cupped her face tenderly in his palms before kissing her gently; it made her heart clench. It was hard to believe a man or bear this powerful could ever be so tender and caring with a woman. It made her lips tremble; Sera ducked her head so Dev would not see her eyes, she didn't want to embarrass herself, to let him see what this was meaning to her. **_

_**For the first time in over a year, she was letting herself feel, she was being seen and wanted; the knowledge almost brought tears to her eyes. Almost.**_

_**Dev felt her sadness mixed with relief, with happiness and desire; and it made his own heart ache in response. He had thought to take her quickly, with pleasure and passion that any lover worth his salt could produce; he hadn't expected the depth of emotion he now felt. The need to see her smile with happiness, her eyes lazy and sated, he moved his lips slowly over her cheek to brush them across her ear.**_

"_**Don't be afraid, Sera," he whispered gently, "I wouldn't hurt you for the world."**_

_**Sera bit her lower lip, this night was pivotal and it could prove disastrous in many ways, for one thing they could end up mated to one another. Yet with that warning ringing in her mind Sera still moved forward in to his embrace, reaching up and brushing her fingers through his beautiful hair. Dev bit back a groan as her fingers in his hair created a pleasurable shiver all over his body, he pressed her closer to the hardness of his body, letting her soft curves of her feminine body sooth him, her body so unlike his own, so small in comparison was wreaking havoc with his hormones but more importantly with his heart. Sera almost gasped when evidence of Dev's arousal pressed against her, she had never wanted any man more then he and though she pushed the thought away from her mind, she wanted to be more to him then just some fun and a willing body.**_

_**Dev smoothed back the hair from her face and trailed his hands to her breasts, he felt Sera's shiver and was pleased by his affect on her, one by one he gently slipped the buttons free of the holes and proceeded to undress her. His movements were slow and deliberate, caressing and kissing every bit of flesh he uncovered, pushing her back until the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed and she tumbled on it, Dev smiled into her stomach as he laved her naval. He could feel her irritation, her arousal and her edginess. Every time she reached for him, to smooth those devastating hands over his body he evaded her touch.**_

"_**I want to touch you!" Sera grumbled, irritation and desire warred within her as Dev lapped at the swell of her breast. Dev gave a low, gruff laugh and stood up, Sera leaned up on her forearms and it wasn't until then that she realised with a flush of embarrassment that she was totally naked while he was still fully clothed. Dev pulled his tight black T-shirt over his head revealing a washboard stomach that many women would kill to nibble at, then he doffed his jeans and stood before her, the epitome of masculinity, of a bear in his prime, in the midst of mating heat. A feral flicker behind Dev's eyes made Sera's mouth go dry, in reality it should have scared her, seeing the animal in him so close to the surface but it didn't, in fact it excited her. **_

_**Dev clamped down hard on the bear in him that was roaring for a taste of Sera, her kiss had ignited something, a thirst that could not be quenched, not until he had taken her. But he wanted it to last, he wanted a long night not a fleeting moment of ecstasy. He could not remember ever wanting a woman with this kind of passion and ferocity in all the long years of his life, nor could he ever remember wanting to please someone so much, no longer was it about taking. About feeding a hunger, a need. For once in his life it was about giving, sharing … the physical ache in his body was now matching the one in his chest as he looked at Sera stretched out before him, as if she sensed an uncertainty in him which Dev had never before experienced she held out her arms to him. It humbled and shocked him, it melted his heart and tightened something in his stomach, this was a night of all new things for him and for her. **_

_**Dev went into her hold, careful not to put all his weight on her fragile bones; because she was so fragile, so soft and sweet. He kissed her softly, tenderly, all the while grinding his teeth against the sensation of her breasts pressed tightly to his chest, teasing the small fair hairs there. Fighting against the urge to plunge into her and take her, after testing her readiness, Dev rolled over so she was straddling him; he smiled up at her boyishly. Sera caressed his stubbly cheek with reverent fingers and she heard Dev's beautiful voice,**_

"_**dance for me now, Cher," before the earth shifted beneath her and he took her to the stars.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sera woke to the incredible, almost erotic sensation of someone gently, tenderly teasing the corner of her mouth with their lips. She knew instantly it was Dev. No other could pull her out of a state of deep sleep by simply touching her only with his lips, she was sure of it, the insistent licks and nibbles teased her mouth open for his eager tongue. Eyes still closed, Sera cradled Dev's body with her own, running her palms down his smooth back, holding back an inner smile at his shiver.**_

_**Dev pulled back finally, reluctantly, and both were staring deep into the others eyes panting, Dev leaned down so that his forehead rested on Sera's. Damn, he was in deep! When had he ever felt like staying with a woman after sex? To just watch her sleep peacefully, running a hand through her silken hair, loving the way it played through his fingers, or to run a hand over the smooth skin of her hip. **_

_**Sera's smile was a little shy as she stared up at him and he felt his heart do a sickening lazy drop into his stomach and warm him. He'd never felt this way about a female before, human or otherwise and it was terrifying. Terrifying and exhilarating and many other things he right then could not put a name to, with her watching him in such way. He wanted to say something glib and flippant, to break through this air of anticipation they both seemed to be held in, but instead he breathed her name and brushed his lips over her small ear. She shivered.**_

_**Sera tried to force her breathing to slow and her pounding heart to calm but it was useless, she had just experienced the heights of pleasure, hours of lovemaking. Altering from borderline pain and pleasure rough, to hot and slick and just a little bit dirty to heart-stopping-tear-jerking tender and she had loved it all. And now in the darkest hour; the one before dawn, where in the wildness it was a dividing line between two worlds almost, an indeterminate state before time and sound exists, she lay in the arms of a man who's eyes though slightly confused, weary and maybe a little bit scared were still gazing at her as though she were infinitely precious to him.**_

_**It almost made her cry. Almost.**_

"_**I -" Sera began to speak and Dev unconsciously tighten his arms around her, protectively, possessively. She cleared her throat. "I should get back to my room."**_

_**Dev didn't loosen his hold, he didn't flip nonchalantly on to his back and give her a seductive wink, secretly glad to be rid of her. He was uncertain and nervous and it bothered him. Normally after he had finished having sex with a human woman, they would lay exhausted and limp for at least an hour it was the usual aftermath when having sex with a were; they were highly sexual creatures, then they would fall in to a deep sleep. And when they were awake as Sera was now, they would gaze at him in awe telling him that they had never known a man that had as much stamina as he did. Sera had rivalled his stamina and enthusiasm like one of his own kind, and right then when he would typically be giving the woman his we-had-fun-and-I'll-call-you speech, Sera seemed to be about to give him one of her own.**_

_**He didn't like the way he was feeling at all. But he swallowed the protest and forced it back down his throat, he was tired and he needed rest, it wouldn't go down very well if she woke up beside a bear, for as a Katagaria he shifted to his natural bear form when asleep.**_

"_**Yeah," was all Dev could manage to say.**_

"_**Well … you kind of need to get off me then." **_

_**The only problem was Dev was having serious trouble forcing himself to leave the warm wet haven of her body, she shifted beneath him adding to his reluctance. Dev ground his teeth preparing for cold air to wash over him, the evaporation of her body heat from his own skin; he slid out of her. Preparation didn't help a damn with the sudden lurch in his heart, he was left feeling bereft and by the look on her face so was she.**_

_**Sera shimmied out from under him and off the bed, she stood up feeling deliciously sore and supple. She hurried about collecting her clothes and yanking them on, consciously avoiding looking at Dev, who sat up and studied her with those sleepy, sexy, forlorn eyes. His hair was messy and his skin flushed, the white sheet pooled around his waist complimenting the delectable colouring of his skin. Sera had never wanted to stay and be with someone so much in her life, and it was only her iron will that stopped her from caving in and going to him and begging him to take her again. And again.**_

_**But because she felt that way she refused to stay a moment longer, now was time to leave, not just his room but the Sanctuary, in fact to hell with it she would have to leave New Orleans. Sera wasn't safe with this man after tonight and he in all honesty wasn't safe from her. **_

"_**What's that?" The sharpness in Dev's voice forced Sera to stop dressing. Before she could move back Dev, still sitting, reached out and shackled her wrist and jerked her forward, leaning into her to examine her right hip bone. Sera almost cursed aloud, she had forgotten in the heat of their passion and the tenderness of its aftermath to hide her body marks. Not only did she have a number of faded white scars but more damning then that was her tattoo. Sera forced herself not to gulp and pasted a look on her face that said inquisitive/puzzled but absolutely innocent little me.**_

_**Dev run his hand over the tattoo and flicked his gaze up to hers, his eyes were guarded and suspicious. She couldn't blame him, her tattoo was a miniature version of the one the Katagaria Strati warriors intentionally mark themselves with as a show of their devotion to their people and willingness to kill those that threaten them. **_

_**Sera had noted the larger version on Dev's left shoulder blade along with his silly Dark Hunter, double bow and arrow tat. She had seen the mark of Artemis on him and knew immediately that it was a fake, it made sense given his goofy sense of humour (which she admitted attracted her deeply) coupled with the fact that no self-respecting were Arcadian or Katagaria would ever become a Dark Hunter. Though there were rumours of one in Seattle but who knew the truth of that …**_

"_**I saw it on a guy I worked with, back in my bar job in London," Sera lied convincingly, covering the scent of her lie and her fear effectively; one thing she could pull of was covering her scent. "He was a really cool biker type. He came from all over the place, we both worked the weekend shifts on a bar in Soho. Its kind of famous for nightlife in London, Soho I mean .."**_

_**Sera trailed off recognising she was babbling. Dev stared at her for a moment, she knew he was trying to scent a lie, he could sense none. He merely rubbed his thumb longingly over the small intricate circle with a feather entwined in the artistic swirls. His hand moved to Sera's scars that he hadn't noticed before.**_

"_**What happened?" Dev asked his voice hoarse, she watched his eyes travel along her side and to her thigh, his hands traced the fine ones on her back and Sera held back tears and a wince. Why was everything suddenly so painful to think about?**_

"_**My parents aren't as kind as yours, Dev," Sera said and moved away from him, he let her skin slide through his hands.**_

_**Once dressed Sera had every intention of walking to the door without a backward glance, but she looked at Dev and she knew she couldn't. No matter how frightened she was at that moment, she wouldn't do it. Not to this bear who had given her so much pleasure tonight and since her time at the Sanctuary had made her unconsciously, so happy. She knew she would miss him and think about him often, until there was another. If there could ever be another …**_

"_**Thank you, Dev," Sera whispered, after stopping in front of him and laying her palm against his stubbly cheek. "You made everything feel special tonight."**_

_**Dev gave her a breath taking smile that didn't quite light his eyes, he gripped her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a loving kiss in her palm. It sent heat spiralling through her body and her heart. **_

"_**You are special, Cherie. More then you know."**_

_**Sera wanted to cry. And she wanted to stay. But she wanted a lot of things in life and those just added to her list. Sera gave a sigh that was almost a sob before removing her hand and moving swiftly from the room.**_

_**Dev stood at his window and pretended to watch the dawn. He was exhausted both emotionally and physically, he didn't really want to admit to himself that he was missing Sera already, that he would have done almost anything to fall asleep beside her like a human male. He had never wished to be anything other then what he was before, he was proud of what he was, but suddenly he felt like he was paying a tremendous price for what fate decreed him to be. **_

_**Shit, he didn't know when he had ever been this mixed up. He nearly fell out the bed when he had seen the Strati tattoo, he had froze, literally gone cold but he hadn't smelt a lie from her, obviously he wasn't the only Were she had been in contact with, the thought made fangs lengthen in his mouth. He forced the rage away and exhaled slowly, the tattoo had seemed like a omen that she would be his mate, that dangerous hope that had been buried long ago flared to life, then he remembered she was human. It wasn't possible. Then those scars, his heart clenched once again and he heard the echo of her soft words about her parents and again that rage that made his vision disappear in a haze of red came. So many things didn't add up about Sera but so many things about her fit with him, like lost pieces … Another first for that night was Dev wondering vaguely whether he should hunt up Wren the Were tiger/leopard mix that had fallen hard in love with a human woman, Maggie, who hadn't been his mate. Never the less Wren had loved her as if she were his mate and by some freaky twist of damn good luck they had become mated and Maggie had mysteriously become a were**_

_**-tiger. Could the self same thing be happening to him? **_

_**On the heels of that thought like some sort of cosmic prank or practical joke, (he almost expected Ashton Kutcher to come out of the closet telling him he had been Punk'd) Dev's palm began to burn. A burn he'd heard much about from his mated brothers but never experienced, he gasped and raised his tightly clenched fist level to his face and slowly opened it. His heart stopped at the sight of the swirling geometrical pattern forming there, it took a few minutes for him to register what he was seeing. It wasn't possible! She was human! Questions and thoughts collided and jumbled in his head, leaving him in a trance. One clear thought pushed through the confusion - he was mated. Forget the how's, what's and why's, he had been granted a wish he had been yearning for, for most of his adult life. A low rumbling of a motor cycle engine broke into his trance.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey thanks so much to those of you that have left comments and reviews, it means a lot and since this is my first story on here I don't have many comments so big appreciation to those who have reviewed, you know who you are ;).

_**A low rumbling of a motor cycle engine broke into his trance. **_

_**Dev started and looked down into the street at a motor cycle, he saw a lean womanly body encased in black leather and a helmet was sitting astride it, her upper body twisted round to stare up at him and beneath the black visor, Dev was sure their eyes connected. Sera gunned the engine and took off down the road. **__Shit!_

_**The sickly fear that coated his mouth and made his heart stop faded away to amusement as he watched her make her escape, he gave her a five second head start before flashing himself fully dressed down to the garage. Dev chuckled to himself as he slide leisurely on to his bike, yeah, he was right, things about that girl did not fit at all. But he was looking forward to finding them out, it was hard for him to think of her as human now that she was mated to him. His kind could never mate to a human, it just wasn't possible. And if it was, it would make it a lot more difficult for him to get her to mate with him but he would try never the less. If he didn't claim her by going through the mating ritual were hunters had, which was the equivalent of a human marriage only much more meaningful, Dev was left impotent for the rest of his life. Dev involuntarily cringed and revved the engine of his bike harder gaining more ground as he chased after his mate who was already fighting her fate.**_

_**Whatever Sera was he didn't care at the moment, he would find out what he needed when she was back safely tucked at his side, where the Fates destined her to be. Dev flew after her, her intoxicating scent fresh on the wind, Dev caught sight of her rounding a bend sharply and felt a flicker of irritation, if they didn't mate the only thing she'd have to worry about was never having kids if she was were hunter, which Dev was beginning to suspect more and more since he had seen the mark. He on the other hand would remain Mr. Limp for the rest of his life until she died and if she outlived him, which was a common statistic nowadays, he would die without ever being laid again, without ever feeling the touch of a woman again. Dev did cringe now and he whimpered, speeding up, he sensed she knew he was behind her, and the scent of her body and her fear was perversely turning him on and made it uncomfortable to straddle the bike properly. For that alone she was going to pay.**_

_**Dev gave chase for so long the sun had fully risen and the sweltering New Orleans heat was cooking him inside his jeans, jacket and helmet, steamed bear for breakfast anyone? They raced down a wide, deserted road lined and overshadowed by trees, shielded from the blazing sun Dev sped up so he was nearly coming up beside her. With his eyes fixed diligently upon Sera's back, Dev only noticed that a large brown bear had lunged at him from the side of the road when he was flat on his back holding the bears jaws away from his throat. His back, from neck to ass was on fire having been scorched by the road, as he was distracted at the time the bear had gotten the upper hand on him and torn into the flesh of his chest. Blood flowed freely from his wounds and Dev instinctively shifted forms to his natural and stronger bear form, his attention entirely focused on protecting his mate, that he knew had stopped to look back at the fight. Dev scented the air and growled ferociously. Arcadian sentinel, he hated these crazy bastards, this guy had picked the wrong day to tangle with a bear like him, Dev laughed in his mind, no one came up against a Strati and lived.**_

_**Sera's heart burned in her throat as she watched the furious fight ensuing before her eyes. She had heard the skid of the bike and the crash and had stopped and turned to see a huge male Arcadian attacking her mate, instinct roared to life and Sera was off her bike and running towards the bears.**_

_Stop!_

_**Dev's voice in her mind halted her immediately, did he know what she was? Or was he just taking a chance that she would do what he said? Either way she was deeply offended by his commanding tone, as if she were gong to obey **__him__**! Sera watched in amazement as Dev flashed into bear form and throw the Arcadian from his body with such force the Arcadian hit a tree. Ok, so maybe he didn't need her help after all …**_

_**The Arcadian flashed back to human form which would be his strongest unlike Dev, the Arcadian was tall and beautiful like all their race, with shortly cropped black hair and a neatly trimmed beard, but he also had a crazed gleam in his eyes. One Sera knew only too well, the kind you saw in fanatics and crusaders, he wanted Dev's blood not for vengeance or justice, not for retaliation but simply because Dev possessed an animal heart. Even while injured and bleeding profusely the skill and ferocity that her mate displayed made Sera's breath catch in her throat but what frightened her even more was a sudden flash and another, equally as deadly looking, Arcadian sentinel approached Dev. **_

"_**Look out!" Sera tried to scream out a warning in time.**_

_**The new Arcadian approached Dev from behind and shifted in to bear form, he launched himself at Dev before Dev could move fully out of the way and raked his claws though Dev's wounds. Dev threw back his head and roared, trying to break the Arcadian's grip on him enough so he could dislodge him and get at his throat. **_

"_**Hold him still, Alex," the original attacker barked, manifesting a sword out of thin air. "Turn his head up so he sees his death on this blade as I cut his throat."**_

_**Sera's eyes narrowed and the bear she had restrained on a very tight leash for a whole year roared free, demanding its right to protect her mate. She manifested a dagger out of thin air and let it fly at the one holding the sword, it hit him hard in the chest, the momentum catching him up and throwing him once more against the tree, the blade buried deep in his heart guaranteed he wouldn't get up again. **_

_**Dev almost stopped struggling as he watched Sera turn her eyes on the remaining Arcadian, the bear holding him down gave a roar that was more bravado then real bravery, before pushing his claws deeper into the flesh and fur of Dev's neck and ripping open a deep and fatal wound. Dev tried hard to block out the pain and stay awake, he couldn't leave his mate alone unaided in case more turned up; it didn't occur to him that he was not only useless to help at that time and that he wasn't needed. **_

_**Dev watched through hazy vision as Sera raised her arms slightly at her sides and in he hands appeared a pair of Sai, he admired her taste in weapons. The bear holding him down with needless effort threw himself back and flashed to his base form, picking up the fallen sword his comrade had used. Sera worked the Sai with expertise that gave the would-be assassin pause, she didn't wait for him to make the first move but flipped high into the air and landed on her feet before the Arcadian. Even in his dire weakened state Dev felt a surge of pride for his mate, she caught the blade of the sword with one of the Sai and with the other slashed and gabbed with deadly precision at his abdomen. Her hands worked so fast they became a blur as did everything else around Dev, he felt the ground reverberate under the weight of the Were and it was accompanied by a very audible thump. **_

_**The Were gave Sera a look of pure loathing before he flashed out of there with one of her Sai still embedded in his stomach and a nasty gnash across his face. Dev felt Sera's hand in his fur and immediately felt comforted by her presence, he heard her violent heart beat and her incessant breathy muttering of "oh Gods, oh Gods!"**_

_Its okay, Cher._

_**Dev's voice in Sera's mind made her want to cry even more, she couldn't believe the strength and bravery of him, he was comforting her when he was pumping out his life blood. Sera ruthlessly pushed back any sign of tears with a undignified sniff, she placed pressure on his worst wound while speaking in a soft but firm voice to him.**_

"_**Dev, I'm going to flash you back to Sanctuary. Okay?" It was a rhetorical question because it seemed to fit her sentence but she wasn't waiting for his consent, she paused while gathering him into her arms when she heard his faint voice in her head.**_

_Why didn't you tell me, little rose?_

_**Sera felt her lip tremble and shook her head but gave in to the impulse to bury her face in his fur, blood stained and sweaty but she didn't care. She wanted his scent. Dev found that one act utterly adorable and so endearing it brought an ache to his throat, Dev suppressed a chuckle, she was adding more aches to an already damaged body; what a handful she would be and what a relationship they would have.**_

_I couldn't. __**Sera spoke back to him telepathically, not trusting her voice not to quiver and give her away. **_

_You won't leave me. You'll stay in my room until Carson has healed me._

_**It was a command and it set Sera's teeth on edge but she ignored him and gathered him closer.**_

"_**The cheek of it! I don't do so well with orders, you should know that now," Sera grumbled and heard Dev's laughter in her mind and it warmed her despite the seriousness of the situation. She had to get him to safety, they were out in the open, easy targets for attack from both humans and Weres. **_

_**She felt him wince as she shifted him in her arms and it tugged cruelly at her heart, she flashed them to Carson's office in Sanctuary. Carson was behind the desk and almost fell over in his chair where he jumped so badly.**_

_**He caught the front of the desk with his hands and steadied himself, staring her in disbelief. **_

_**Oh well, I might as well give him a heart attack and expose myself fully, Sera grumbled in her mind. Sera felt Dev's weight get heavier and realised with a jolt of panic that he had passed out.**_

"_**Carson! Quick, Dev's hurt real bad. We were attacked by Arcadians!"**_


	8. Chapter 8

"**Carson! Quick, Dev****'****s hurt real bad. We were attacked by Arcadians!****"**

**Carson nodded mutely still too flabbergasted to move, Sera let out a pure bear growl that made Carson****'****s beautiful tanned skin of his native American heritage pale unnaturally.**

"**Carson, if you don****'****t move your hawk ass right now he will die!****"**** Sera shouted at the top of her lungs, fully aware she would attract the attention of the rest of the Weres housed at sanctuary, Dev****'****s family among them. ****"****I****'****m a were-hunter, Carson. I know what you all are.****"**

**Carson broke out of his daze immediately as though someone had flicked a switch on inside him, he called out for Remi and the rest of Dev****'****s quad brothers. They rushed in and roughly shoved Sera back in effort to get to their brother, they helped Carson hoist Dev****'****s huge bear body up on to the operating table. **

**Dev opened one bleary eyes and spoke telepathically to Remi, his eyes however unfocused, fixed on Sera****'****s dainty, fearful face all the time. Dev****'****s head fell back against the table with a loud bang that made everyone wince, then Remi turned to Sera, his eyes fiery with anger.**

"**He says you****'****re his mate, and not to let you leave,****"**** Remi growled, Sera gulped but stood firm, Remi was one of the few here that truly made her wary. There were gasps from all in the room and all those outside it, Sera looked round and wanted to curse, the entire Peltier family and then some were standing in the doorway; with Nicolette Peltier at the very forefront of her family looking every bit the strong matriarch she was. **

**Cherif, Dev****'****s other twin brother walked towards Sera and grabbed her hand, she didn****'****t bother to avoid his touch, the more she complied the easier it would be to slip away sooner or later. Though looking at Dev, it was that last thing she wanted. **

**Cherif suddenly cursed and dropped her hand with her mating mark on it and backed away from her like she had the plague. Instinctively she knew what had set him off, she had forgotten in her fear and her rush to save Dev to cover scent and now the smell of Arcadian human was rife in the air that was usually overwhelmed by Katagaria scent. Sera took a deep breath and watched as the realisation dawned on them all that in front of them stood a female Arcadian sentinel bear.**

**Remi was the first to move, he reached for her roaring in anger, Sera twirled gracefully out of his reach, backing up into the corner of the office, giving him a bear like growl of her own that shocked all those within hearing. Before anyone could stop him Colt had pushed through the crowd and stood in front of Sera.**

"**Remi, for God sake! She****'****s your brother****'****s mate!****"**** Colt snapped, glancing at Mama Lo for support, he met a hard stare. ****"****Dev would not have told you to protect her if he did not trust her.****"**

"**He told me not to let her leave, not to protect her!****"**** Remi growled, ****"****Step aside, Colt!****"**

**Colt stood firm and shook his head, the whole house seemed to hold its breath, everyone knew Remi was a hot head, he was potentially explosive in normal circumstances, this was like sitting on a ticking atom bomb.**

"**You would side with her?****"**** Remi spat at Colt and again that terrible tension increased tenfold. All who knew Colt was an Arcadian understood the implications in Remi****'****s statement. Sera suddenly had vivid flash backs of her village, of her family, of the wedge driven between them all. Colt stiffened and the snarl on his face was deadly and would scare many a strong man. **

"**Step aside, Colt and let him have me if he thinks he can take me!****"**** Sera shot out from behind Colt****'****s solid frame, trying to work her way round him in to Remi****'****s sight but he refused to let her.**

**Aimee stepped forward and moved between her blood brother and her adopted one, holding up placating hands.**

"**Remi, Colt may be right. Dev may want Sera protected, she saved him from Arcadians.****"**

**Sera was immediately grateful for Aimee****'****s presence and her fair and caring nature. **

"**She might have been the reason they were attacked! She may have set him up!****"**** Remi snarled, ****"****She lied to us! She****'****s Arcadian, a sentinel to top it all! She could be spying on us for the Arcadian scum!****"**

**A murmur of agreement went round the Weres in attendance and Sera felt anger burn through her. **

"**I have lived with you for nearly a month and I have done nothing to hurt you!****"**** she shouted back at Remi, ****"****I didn****'****t lie I simply didn****'****t tell you what I was.****"**

**That sounded lame even to her own ears but she****'****d be damned if she would stand there and not defend herself.**

"**In not telling us who you were you did as good as lie,****"**** that was Nicolette****'****s voice this time and it made Sera****'****s insides curl with shame, she had liked Nicolette and she had liked that Nicolette was fond of her.**

"**I had my reasons,****"**** Sera said firmly but yet somewhat respectfully, she met Lo****'****s eyes as the bear swan moved to stand before her and Colt.**

"**Move, Colt,****"**** Nicolette ordered, Colt hesitated briefly. He would defy Remi and every other Were in the place but never Mama Lo. Colt moved away and so did Aimee, leaving Sera stripped of all allies. Sera held her head higher, her shoulders straighter and set her chin in an insubordinate yet proud manner. **

"**You could have endangered my family and all who call this place home,****"**** Nicolette said softly, Sera tilted her head and stared at the woman.**

"**How Lo?****"**** Sera asked, equally as soft, ****"****how could I? I was planning on leaving without a backward glance. And if I had you would have been none the wiser.****"**

**Sera could see Nicolette didn****'****t like the truth of her words and she suspected what really stuck in her caw was that she had out smarted and duped them all. **

"**But you didn****'****t leave!****"**

"**I can****'****t help who the fates mate me with. And I****'****ll have you know I was leaving when Dev followed me and was attacked!****"**

"**You deceived us all!****"**

"**It wasn****'****t out of malice, I have my reasons like I said. I can****'****t help what I am and I****'****m not to blame for Dev being attacked and if I had the choice I wish I had never found out he was my mate if it caused him this much suffering.****"**

**Sera felt a burning in her eyes but she didn****'****t dare cry, she was stronger then that, she was no little girl anymore. She had left her village that night with a new motto: little girls cry, big girls say fuck and kick your ass.**

**Nicolette knew Sera was telling the truth but the shock and anger at her son****'****s wounds stopped her from being reasonable. **

"**My son lays there in pieces because of you!****"**

"**I didn****'****t ask him to follow me!****"**

**Nicolette raised her hand and brought in down in a stinging slap across Sera****'****s cheek, considering she was a fully fledged Katagaria bear, Lo could have done worse damage and normally Sera would have lifted her hand straight away to return the strike in kind. But she didn****'****t. She didn****'****t want Dev to wake and know she had slapped his mother, Sera turned her eyes on Nicolette, that had darkened to a deeper shade of blue.**

"**That****'****s the only one your getting, Lo. You should have made it count,****"**** Sera said softly, ignoring the sting on her cheek. Nicolette raised her hand and brought it down once more only to have Sera****'****s arm come up swift as lightening and block her, she did it several times before Nicolette let out a roar of impotent rage and stalked away from her. **

**Sera was breathing heavy and readying herself for more attacks when Nicolette turned her eyes on her son****'****s, Dev****'****s three identical twin brothers.**

"**Take her out back and make sure she doesn****'****t leave. Everyone else out!****"**

**The rest of the throng did as she decreed immediately until Sera was left staring at the wall of blond haired bears, she gave them a cocky smirk and her eyes looked like flint.**

"**See you later, boys,****"**** she said with a gruff laugh confident in her ability to escape, she even went as far as to let Quinn and Cherif shackle her arms with their huge hands she laughed mirthlessly at them again.**

"**And how is this going to stop me?****"**

**Suddenly Remi flashed behind her and forced her head down, until her whole upper body was bent over and before she could stop him or flash out of there he had fitted something tight and uncomfortable over her neck. She instantly knew that it was a **metriazo **collar. It was a device designed specifically for were hunters of any type and it effectively stopped them from using any magic an could trap them in their alternate form. Not only was it extremely uncomfortable but highly dangerous, any use of magic or attempts to shift while the collar was on would cause it to tighten, it would continue to tighten with every use of magic until it eventually blew your head off. Literally. Sera should consider herself lucky that she was trapped in her base form but she didn****'****t, she couldn't shift but neither could she use magic and that blew all easy chances of escaping.**

**They dragged her kicking and screaming to a room at the back of Carson****'****s office, her language was the most vile and appalling she****'****d ever used, her mother****'****s hair would have turned white and she would have died on the spot had she ever heard it and of course if she wasn****'****t already dead. They stopped at the doors threshold and Sera looked in at a dark room with nothing in it, not even a mattress. Sera turned and curled her lip at the three bears.**

"**You really are pathetic!****"**** She sneered her disgust and Quinn had the grace to look ashamed and Cherif a little sheepish. ****"****You couldn****'****t even take me in one to one combat or face my magic.****"**

**Sera knew there had been only one other time when she had been this angry, she touched the collar, still standing on the threshold of the room, the collar hummed under her touch. **

"**Anyway fuck all this magic!****"**** She said, gripping the door frame on either side of her, ****"****try and take down a real bear!****"**

**Sera lifted herself and kicked out connecting with Remi****'****s face, of course it didn****'****t put him out of action but it was more then satisfying. Especially when she heard the bone crunch. All of them had a tussle but in the end she was thrown in the room and the door was locked, leaving her alone in the darkness.**

**Sera sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them, she sighed gently and slowly to scared to swallow in case it caused the collar to tighten. She was back to feeling alone and lost and helpless again. It almost made her cry. Almost.**

**Sera learned quickly that being an escapist was not as easy as it looked, not that Sera had ever thought it looked easy … The room where she was kept was at the back of Carson's office and though she had tormented Carson non-stop for nearly nine hours straight he had still not opened the door, threatened to disembowel her but not opened the door. Sera had thought to irritate him until he flung open the door in a fit of temper ready to rip her throat out and she would rush him and make her escape. It happened once while Remi was guarding her, damn he was easy to make itch but as she made a run for it she had been caught by Serre in the hallway and dragged kicking and screaming once more into darkness. What was worse was as Serre tackled her, Sera had tried to use her powers without thinking and the collar tightened frighteningly. She had been forced to endure the darkness of the room, which was fine as her bear eyes were able to see just as well as if it were daylight, but the fetid stench of the past captives been held there overwhelmed her sensitive senses and made her gag. Which seemed to tighten and irritate that collar more.**

**She had pulled it, tugged it, shouted and screamed even attempted another go at magic and still the blasted thing would not break. Sera couldn't remember ever feeling so hopeless in her life and more then that, in a place she only acknowledged when the hours of solitude they enforced on her were unbearable Sera knew she missed Dev. No more craved him, longed for him, she wanted to feel his arms around her they way they had been that night, hear his beautiful accented voice in her mind. Sera estimated taking into account the time she had returned with Dev she had roughly been held prisoner in the dark room for about three days and if she was correct it would now be around perhaps Friday afternoon. Even when she was let out twice a day for her toilet breaks and brief usage of the sink to have a quick wash, Sera still could not accurately determine the time or day as Carson's office had no windows and she never noticed a clock around anywhere. **

"**How's Dev?" Sera had asked conversationally through the door knowing Carson was likely to be doing some kind of paper work at his desk, he had a rigid routine that Were. Sera had heard a pause and then visualised more then heard Carson's mouth and throat working convulsively as he decided whether or not to talk to her. Sera scratched her fingernail down the wood of the door she leaned her back on. "Please, Carson, tell me how my mate is."**

**Carson blew out an aggravated breath, "you know I can't, Sera. Remi has forbidden me to say anything."**

"**I never thought Remi would be the Were holding your chain .." Sera said in a musing kind of voice and went deliberately quiet letting her words seep into his mind and do there magic. **

"**He doesn't!" Carson hissed furiously, his pride stinging. "No Were does."**

"**Then stop obeying him like he does then. All I'm asking is whether he is breathing or not?"**

"**You know he is."**

**Sera stroked her forefinger over her mark and gave a small smile, if Dev had died her mark would have faded and so would her chances of ever having a home again, a family again and children. Not that she had ever thought of such a thing, only a few days ago, three or four if she'd counted correctly, Sera had been gung-ho for running out of New Orleans with her tail firmly between her legs until Dev could no longer find her.**

"**Please, Carson," Sera let her voice grow low and smooth, it was beautiful and compelling and completely heartbreaking in its sorrow, and Carson was not immune to its effect. She heard him take a deep breath and yield to her desires, suddenly a roar that Sera knew to be Remi made the whole of Carson's office shake and the futile light that had peeked from time to time under the door went out as Remi stood guard before it. That was the moment when Sera stopped speaking altogether and refusing meals, she vowed to win this one way or another.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hours of not speaking took its toll on a person and Sera who had always been a bit of a chatterbox when she had lived with her family felt it more then most. But admirably according to Carson, Colt and Aimee, who seemed to be the only Weres that genuinely cared about her welfare; Sera had been utterly silent. All of her meals had returned to the kitchen on their tray untouched which caused a bit of a stir and everyday Sera felt weakened by her loss of power and no food but a sense of deep satisfaction in disrupting the Peltier household, even minimally was worth it. **

**It felt like months but it had actually only been two days since Sera had started refusing meals and being silent that Sera heard a faint clicking of expensive feminine heels coming towards her door, they grew louder, stopped and the French accent of Nicolette Peltier said abruptly, "Out of the way, Remi."**

**Remi unblocked the thin line of light under the door and it swung open and Nicolette filled the door frame. **

"**Bonjour, Sera," she said in a bland emotionless tone, Sera didn't raise her eyes from the floor where she was counting the miniscule glittering pieces in the linoleum.**

"**You are not looking well," Nicolette observed, her comment met silence. Nicolette bared her teeth in frustration but Sera didn't see. "You must eat, Cher."**

**Sera wanted to look up at the use of the endearment and the gentled tone of voice but she didn't, Nicolette's rejection had hurt her more then she wanted to admit. **

**It had taken Nicolette quite a while to calm down and when she had she felt something she rarely experienced in her long and dangerous life; shame. She was ashamed of how she had treated the girl, how she had behaved in her eyes like a human, offering her friendship and protection and at its first test she had betrayed her. She had not listened to Sera's side of the story, had refused to acknowledge it and now with Dev healing from his vicious wounds she was uneasy about her son's reaction to finding out they had locked away his mate and let her starve herself. He would surely see the difference if she could, Sera was thinner, her skin paler, dark shadows and circles appeared on her face when they hadn't been there before.**

"**I believe I owe you an apology," Nicolette said crouching down near Sera, she saw ruthless red welts on Sera's neck under her hair that the collar had made and Nicolette winced inwardly, but how could they take it off her now, she would flee. Then what would happen to Dev? Her son came first, always. **

**Sera tipped her head back and stared directly into Mama's eyes keeping her own blank, she could see guilt there and shame and was glad, but still she didn't speak. Why should she ease this bears conscience and show her mercy when it looked like she had none of her own. "I judged swiftly and harshly, Aimee has told me on many occasions I act too much on my impulses …" **

**Nicolette trailed off looking uneasy and Sera made no attempt to ease her suffering, she merely gave her one long bland stare before returning to look at the floor.**

"**What would you have me do?" Mama Lo hissed close to Sera's ear, Sera forced herself not to react, she trained her eyes to study the floor. "My son returned so badly wounded he might have died, it has taken him a week to heal. You as a Were know how fast we heal. He was wounded protecting you."**

**Sera didn't let it show just how deeply those words cut her, she did not want anyone hurt because of her, dying for her … She could take care of herself, she had been doing it for long enough. She did not have to explain herself to these animals! Sera felt slightly ashamed of herself at that thought, she had never been like many of her kind that despised their Katagaria cousins simply because they were animal, even though considering her past she had every right to. Yet her ways were very animalistic, she lived her life by a code that reflected to her the simplicity of being an animal, no lying, no jealousy and no greed, no petty human deficiencies would ever cause her to hurt another of her kind. **

**Now she was so confused, who were the bad guys anymore?**

**Sera heard Nicolette let out a deep, steadying breath.**

"**I know you are his mate and when you decide to mate with him you will be accepted and protected as part of our family -"**

**Sera gave a half laugh, half sneer at Lo's words and Mama bear narrowed her eyes viciously at Sera, then her dark expression cleared replaced once again by that shame. Little did she know that Sera's blood had begun to boil at the statement, as if they all expected she would mate with him simply because the fates decreed it. The fates were evil, they were harsh and cruel but they were women and in a fit of anger when cursing the Were-Hunter race one of the curses was that the mating ritual was entirely voluntary on the females part; they could never be forced into it.**

"**I suppose you are right to scorn us now, we have not treated you kindly. But it was all for the love of my son, you would have left and never looked back as you said you would if we had let you go. And then where would he be? To live a life without another woman's touch ever again, to never have children and know the precious bond mates have between them."**

**Sera's sneer became more pronounced, she wanted to tell Nicolette exactly what she thought of all the bullshit she was talking but she refused to give her the satisfaction of breaking her speaking ban. Sera didn't want to resent Dev but it seemed like if his family wasn't so obsessed with his happiness then she could be long gone by now. And this by the way was a great welcome to the family present, being locked in a dark room that stinks to high heaven of things Sera didn't want to put a name to and having a metriazo collar shoved on your neck. Yeah, sure Lo, you'll definitely get mother-in-law of the year after this, Sera thought bitterly. **

"**Sera, it wasn't meant to go this far," Nicolette's voice changed from slightly pleading and apologetic to brisk and snappy, she had gotten tired pretty quickly of eating humble pie, Sera had to suppress a smile. She liked the thought of getting under the old bitch's skin for a bit. Sera didn't want to think about the fact that it was this snappishness and no nonsense attitude in Lo that had attracted Sera to her. But Sera had had enough of friends betraying her, she just wanted to leave this hell hole and get as far away from them as it was possible to get. Sera turned her head and her deep blue eyes locked with Lo's ice ones.**

"**Don't try to get me to ease your conscience."**

**Sera's voice was croaky and raspy, from the tightness of the collar and from not speaking for so long. Nicolette gave her a cold stare and something close to regret flickered in her eyes before she gave Sera a curt nod and walked out the room. Sera was sure that in her mind Nicolette was reassuring herself her actions were for the best.**

**See if you think that once I get this collar off, you old heifer! Sera grumbled to herself, her shoulders sagging as the door was once again closed on her. **

**Sera felt like a good portion of the worlds weigh was laying firmly between her shoulder blades, she had never felt like crying so much since she stepped into this God forsaken place. Artemis help her, she was just about ready to jump off a building, the dark feeling she'd had these many days was weighing heavily on her since Nicolette's little visit. **

**Sera sat for a long time lost in her lonely gloom when a sudden uplifting feeling bubbled up inside her, Sera looked mischievously at the door where Remi once again stood and thought of the best way to piss him off.**

**In a room down the hall an unconscious bear had just opened his eyes.**

**Dev stretched languidly on the bed and shifted immediately to human form and flashed clothes on his body, he had awoke to a strange lost feeling that he couldn't place until he reached his hand over and found the pillow next to his empty and cold. It still however carried Sera's arousing scent and he buried his face in it before he could stop himself, Dev pulled back with a slight look of self disgust. He was whipped if a man ever was. But Dev couldn't deny that just sniffing her scent on his bed clothes and the faint trace of it lingering on his skin was enough to keep that empty, bereft feeling at bay.**

**He needed to see Sera right now!**

**He just hoped Remi and his family had been able to persuade her to stay, knowing her and by now he thought he had some insight, Dev expected Sera to have hightailed to the hills. Using any means possible to put distance between them.**

**Dev opened the door and moved towards Kyle who was coming out of his own room, Kyle glanced up and the features of his handsome face looked somewhat pinched. Kyle was the youngest of Dev's parents cubs and like Aimee who was the only female, was fiercely protected by all including Dev himself. Dev liked the fact that Kyle who was in his early twenties which was practically a babe in Were years, was taking after him, his manner and demeanour was laid back and easy going. This fact alone was what made a shiver of apprehension run down Dev's spine. **

"**What's up, Winnie," Dev asked casually, using the nickname that set Kyle's teeth on edge.**

"**Hey."**

**Dev raised an eyebrow. "Gee, man stop crying its not as if I was attacked and almost ripped open by a cupla Arcadians. Sheesh, big deal!" Dev paused. "What the hells the matter with you, boy?"**

**Kyle just gave an awkward half shrug and went to move on to someone more talkative, the cub could choked out what was wrong with him in his own time.**

"**Your mated," Kyle blurted out, Dev stopped and turned to regard him with wry amusement.**

"**And the Nobel Prize goes to … drum roll please, Kyle Peltier for being the master of acuity," Dev laughed at Kyle's scowl, "yeah, I'm mated."**

"**Aren't you kind of … freaked out or I don't know pissed that its stopped you know .. Being such a whore."**

**Dev made a noise that was half choke half laugh and rolled his eyes in exasperation, inside his stomach shrivelled a bit however, he hoped to Artemis that Kyle didn't mention the whore bit in front of Sera, he doubted she'd be ecstatic.**

"**Had to happen someday, Kyle."**

"**But like one woman for the rest of your life, that's so … not you."**

"**People change. Besides it worked for our parents, it'll work for me. I'll make it work."**

**Kyle's expression became more strained. "So you actually like this chick then, huh?"**

**Dev blew out a breath and stepped forward so Kyle who wasn't full grown yet had to tilt his head slightly to look up at the head of his six foot something frame.**

"**What are you trying oh so hard not to tell me, little brother?"**

**Kyle shrugged and tried to get past Dev, Dev's arm shot out blocking his escape route, Kyle's eyes looked panicked, he'd been in situations where his ass could get kicked by Remi but never Dev. But Kyle had never been fooled, he had developed a respect for his elder brother when seeing him kick Serre's ass in play fights; he didn't want to know what happened to people when Dev really went to town.**

"**I don't know anything," Kyle's voice came out like a little boy, Dev's insides went cold.**

"**Where's. My. Mate?!"**

**Kyle gulped and tried to dodge away from Dev down the stairs, but Dev for all his carefree, relaxed ways could move with the best of them and the in lay the benefit of letting people think that about you, not only did it give your attacks the element of surprise but heightened the fear and the threat you produced. His family knew that Dev was pissed off someone was going to get seriously hurt.**

**Dev shook the truth out of Kyle hanging him upside down by his ankles there on the upstairs landing, using his powers to shield his screams and cries; Kyle had even tried to shift but Dev was having none of that and held Kyle up the wall until he choked out the whereabouts of Sera. When he finally learned what had happened in his absence he had set off down the hallway to Carson's office, consumed with fury he had never known before and a sense of betrayal on his own and Sera's behalf at what his family had done.**

**Carson was the first to spot him coming through the door and his shocked expression soon faded to one of extreme uneasiness and he quickly grabbed his prized glass statue of a hawk from his desk and exited into the bathroom; Dev paid him no mind for the moment, he would get to him later. Now he wanted bear.**

**Dev saw the shock in Remi's eyes the second before he was bodily thrown from the room, Remi landed hard against the opposite wall on the landing and then all hell broke loose. Remi had always been a loose cannon, he was dangerous and the bear loved a fight, and due to his aggression he normally won but not today. He wasn't made a Strati warrior for nothing, Dev thought as he again lunged at Remi raining relentless and powerful blows to his brother's body, holding him down by the throat Dev slugged his brother several times before help came to intervene.**

**It came in the form of his two other twins, who immediately looked at Dev's face and hesitated; Dev wanted blood but of all his twins he was closest to Remi and the bear had hurt him by not protecting his mate. From what he had gleaned from Kyle was that most of his family had been involved but none more so and more enthusiastically Dev imagined, then his mother and his twins. Kyle had told him that out of the entire house it had only been Colt and Aimee and sometimes Carson that had offered an opinion opposing his mother's tyranny. Dev had always been close to Colt and liked him, he also knew it must have taken a lot for him to oppose his mother even in a minor way and that alone kept Colt safe from his wrath. For the rest of the house, they depended on his mother's kindness and favour to keep them in Sanctuary, if they were to ever be kicked out they would most likely meet a swift end at the hands of the enemies hunting them.**

**Dev twisted around when he felt someone trying to pull him off Remi and he flashed to his bear form and lunged for Quinn, Cherif immediately stepped in front of his brother to protect him and took the force of Dev's paws as he swiped at him. The howls, snarls and roars were deafening, there were even a few high whimpers but Dev wasn't sure where they came from. It only stopped when a black bear, bigger then all of its sons dropped into the centre of the fray and knocked all flat on their backs. Aubert 'papa' Peltier was not fool enough to think that his sons could not give him a run for his money but his status as the leader of their clan and their love and respect they afforded him as their father made them back up and cower. All except Dev who had flashed back to human form and was panting heavily his eyes ablaze and fixed with murderous intent on Remi. At the same moment Remi and Papa bear flashed into human form, Nicolette Peltier came in to appearance as the crowd of were-hunters parted for her as if she were a queen. Dev eyed his mother coldly then turned his eyes back on Remi.**

"**What is wrong with you, Devereaux?!" His father roared, "You almost seriously wounded Cherif!"**

**His father's eyes flicked to Cherif who was on bear form and was panting heavily, laying on his side, Dev felt remorseless as he watched his father's eyes turn to fire.**

"**What happened here? I want to know who started it?" his father barked making some of the Weres watching jump, Dev almost winced as he heard words he hadn't heard since he was a cub and his father had had to break up fights between his brothers. He had never had to break up a fight between himself and Remi though, the knowledge cut Dev to his very core. He loved his brother but they needed to know that what they had done was wrong. **

"**That crazy shit attacked me!" Remi shouted and Dev's eyes darkened and he bared his teeth, Dev could imagine for those around him in was like watching a man facing down himself in the mirror. He and Remi were identical, even their style of clothing matched, both wore identical expressions of men trying desperately to hold themselves back from charging into a fight once more. Apart from their injuries, which Dev noted with a surge of happiness as Remi's were worse, it may be hard for people to tell them apart, because at that moment both looked as mean as the other.**

"**And this bastard has locked away my mate!" Dev growled back, he surveyed the faces of those around and was glad to note many looked away with shifty guilty expressions. Even Remi looked a bit taken aback but still unrepentant. **

"**That's no excuse -" His father began but Dev cut him off.**

"**Isn't it? What if someone did to Maman, what you have done to my mate?"**

**His father looked lost for words for a moment and in his eyes Dev saw understanding and pity.**

"**Devereaux, it is against the laws of Sanctuary to attack someone, you are lucky you are not banned!"**

"**Well as far as I knew it was also against our laws to imprison an innocent person and strap a metriazo collar around their neck!"**

**All then looked ashamed of themselves, even Remi who opened his mouth to say something but his mother's voice cut him off.**

"**We did it for you -"**

**Dev barely spared his mother a glance, she stood there looking and sounding unrepentant and cold, she had often done things in the past that had made no sense to him morally or logically, like the time she handed Wren over to the Omegrion on false charges, but this time she had really gone to far.**

"**And how was treating my mate like she was guilty of everything that had happened, locking her up and stopping her using her powers going to endear me to her, Maman?"**

**All were silent as Dev spun round and made his way to the door of the dark room where Sera was sat. Dev vented some of his lingering rage by kicking the door in and stalking through the doorway like the predator he was. He's eyes roamed over Sera and though his face was still an implacable mask of fury, something in the region of his heart melted, he moved towards her, a rough beauty and an innate grace pronounced even in the way he walked. **

**Sera's tongue felt to heavy to move and form words so she simply stood, staring, waiting.**

**She had heard everything that had gone on on the other side of the door and her heart had unwillingly melted, she was not the kind of woman that liked a man to fight over her or even for her because she was so used to doing it herself, but she was unspeakably moved by his defence of her and his anger on her behalf towards his family. **

**Still the tangible air of danger and aggression surrounding him was quite frightening. Dev stopped in front of her and reached up to stroke her throat where the collar lay, he bent his head closer to hers and breathed in her ear.**

"**Don't move and I will get it off."**

**Chills erupted all over her and she suppressed a shiver with difficulty, she was so aware of him, her body that had laid dormant these past few days was on fire, reaching for him, alight from wanting him. Before she could stop herself Sera reached her arms out and tentatively slid them around his lean waist and rested her head against his sternum. Dev felt her sigh and his eyes burned, instead of condemning him or blaming him for his family's cruelty, she reached for him and acted as if she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.**

**Dev stroked her hair and dropped a kiss on to her raven curls before sliding his hands down her throat and breaking the collar from her neck. He heard her sigh 'thank you' a moment before he flashed them out of his home.**


	10. Chapter 10

To everyone that's read the last chapter big apologies for the minor spelling and grammar mistakes; they were quite insignificant and there weren't a whole lot but still … In my defence I was writing that chapter late in the night and they were sleep induced mistakes.

Major thanks for comments and reviews from everyone.

_**Dev scooped Sera up in his arms and stared towards the large homely looking log cabin, the air was dense and humid and even Dev, who had lived in New Orleans since God was a child felt the shortness of breath that usually accompanied this thick kind of heat. Sera let her head fall back against his shoulder and Dev leant down to rub his chin over her hair, the ebony strands fusing with his stubble, adding to their already deep-seated bond. She hadn't said anything since flashing out of the dark room in Sanctuary and Dev was starting to get worried by her silence; he struggled for a few minutes trying to find the right words just standing there, completely still holding on to her like she was his life line.**_

"_**Don't say anything, Dev," Sera murmured, her breath tickling his neck and moving the wispy curls of hair that grew behind his ear. "None of this was your fault."**_

_**Dev gave a defeated sigh and begun to walk at a slow, weary pace. "I should have been there to protect you. I had no idea they would do anything like that, Sera. If I had I would never have left you in their care."**_

_**He'd never felt so tired and … unhappy in all his life.**_

_**Sera winced at the desolate tone of his voice, she'd never heard him sound so grim and sad before, it tugged her heart in a way she did not care for. **_

"_**You had no way of knowing, Dev," Sera begun using her melodic voice to sooth his battered soul, she lifted her head from Dev's shoulder. "Where in the world are we?"**_

_**Dev gave a small smile as he stopped at the foot of the steps leading up to the cabin, something was tickling the inside of his stomach when he felt her hands tighten around his neck, he tightened his own arms in response to her tone and dropped a chaste kiss on her cheek.**_

"_**We're in the bayou," Dev replied, placing her on her feet, he twined his fingers with hers and gave a little pull to get her moving to the door. **_

"_**What do you mean 'in the bayou'?" Sera asked, staying completely still; her eyes sweeping over her surroundings, taking in the thick, lush vegetation, the rippling water under the moonlight. "You can't live in the bayou!"**_

"_**Sure you can, baby," Dev said with a wicked grin, "Didn't you know bears can do anything?"**_

_**Sera's lips twitched at his cocky grin and she laughed softly, she then leant into his side. There was a moments pause where Dev held his breath, wanting things to be this way so badly he was scared to move in case he shattered the moment. Equally nervous Sera had a fleeting second where she wondered whether it was wise to show so much affection to a person she had planned on leaving not so long ago. Was she so fickle? Did her plans change so quickly? Sera refused to contemplate the possibility that she could be in love with Dev, love took time. Long time. And as far as she concerned the kind of love she was after only happened in once upon a time.**_

_**The moment passed and Dev's arm closed round her, sheltering her and hugging her beneath his shoulder. Her closeness and her scent wrapped around Dev and again that peculiar butterfly sensation spread warmth through his bones.**_

_**Sera eyed the cabin uneasily. "You know the Bayou isn't exactly safe .."**_

"_**Such a city girl!"**_

_**She slapped at his arm playfully and laughed. "That may be true but never the less … we are a bit unprotected. It's a strategically nightmare!"**_

_**Dev pondered that for a bit, he was amused by her, that serious frown as she studied the face of the cabin and the way her eyes took in its exits. **_

"_**Well, if anything happens I'll have you to protect me. My hero!" Dev pretended to bat his eyelashes and Sera laughed before launching herself up the steps to look down on Dev her hands on her hips, her expression saucy.**_

"_**That's heroine to you, darling, and your welcome to me saving your furry ass!" Dev knelt on the step before her and for a moment the image of weddings and proposals and diamond rings in boxes flashing through her mind even though that was a human custom; but Dev merely reached down and began to tie her loose lace on her trainers. **_

"_**You never know when you might need a fragile little female around to save you, eh?"**_

_**Sera laughed, he did that a lot, make her laugh. Just had a way about him that relaxed her and excited her at the same time. **_

_**Dev held on to her ankle, her skin burning his palm and putting fire in his bloodstream, he had waited so long for someone like her to come along; he didn't think he had the strength to give her up. Even if she wanted to leave him. She reached down a hand to play in his hair and he leaned his head in to her hands attentions. **_

"_**Besides," Dev said in a casual voice, "we're virtually risk free. We are safe from Diamons not only because they don't tend to venture in to the bayou but also 'cause there's a dark-hunter living not far from me that would kick their ass. And as for other Were's, well the scent of the bayou will throw them off a bit because of the water and so on. And the fact that your not the only one that can hide your scent."**_

_**Sera winced, incredibly she had forgotten about the fact that she had lied … well omitted the truth was how she would put it. He would want to talk about it, she would have to give him some semblance of the truth.**_

_**Sera opened her mouth but Dev cut her off, "not now, Cher. Wait for tomorrow, we'll still be here; there's time enough tomorrow."**_

_**Sera felt her throat grow tight, how would she ever have the strength to leave her bear, he was everything. Dev straightened before her and staring into her wide gaze brushed his lips over hers. He felt her shiver and moved his mouth across her cheek and back again, down her chin. Small nips and teasing kisses; he touched her no where else and with nothing else other then his lips.**_

_**He felt her body moving restlessly, drawing his own nearer; she captured his head in her hands and drew his lips back to her own. Dev could barely kiss her where he was smiling so widely, she was so demanding and hungry for him, it was the most powerful aphrodisiac. Dev wrapped his arms round Sera, they were like two thick iron bands, sturdy and protective and so safe and warm. He moved his hands down her back, that exquisite shudder they produced in each other it was like fiery chills racing over their skin, Dev knew she was feeling the same way, knew he had as much of an effect on Sera as she did on him. Dev cupped her firm round bottom in his hands and massaged it, he captured Sera's low moan on his own tongue; she squirmed faster against him as if trying to get closer. Dev gave her bottom another squeeze that was bordering painful but Sera gasped delightedly and wrapped her legs around his waist. She was causing him to go up in flames, it was almost a compulsion that he take her, there and then on the porch of his cabin; Dev vanished their clothes away with a thought.**_

_**Sera gasped when the heat of their surroundings bizarrely increased with the removal of their clothing, she felt his hardness rubbing her sensitive area and she moaned. Then she looked in to Dev's eyes and her own filled with tears, of joy maybe, she honestly didn't know, she could only lean down to his ear and whisper raggedly into it.**_

"_**Take me, Dev. I'm yours."**_

_**For tonight, Dev's cynical side muttered, he pushed it away not wanting anything to mar the perfection of this moment with his mate. Dev lay Sera back on the porch and let his hands roam and claim, dipping into hollows and valley only once before explored, his mouth followed the path his hands, tongue, teeth and finger tips had Sera minutes later straining, back arching, her hands buried in Dev's hair. **_

_**Sera touched Dev's cheek as he once more loomed above her, her body still rippling with aftershocks, she knew her eyes were wide and though she wouldn't have liked the idea very much, they were shining with awe and a tenderness that made Dev look away from her perfect eyes. His own cheeks were flushed and his body held a fine sheen of perspiration from holding himself back while he simply gave to his mate. Sera ran her hands over the muscles of Dev's back loving the velvet over iron, the contrast between his fair hair and smoothness; the air around her licked at her skin. Late night heat and the humid Louisiana breeze made her shiver and she suddenly realised how wanton she was being, by making love out in the open for the world to see. And the only world that she was seeing, the only world that she cared could see, had just shifted his body to slip inside her and show her the closest thing to an actual mating ritual she had ever experienced.**_

_**When Sera's body finally shattered once more and Dev with a roar of ecstasy had followed her to paradise, Dev felt her body go limp beneath him and he raised his head to stare into her face. She looked exhausted and breathless and happy, he was all those things too but he still did not want to relinquish the intimate hold he had on her for the moment.**_

"_**Your heavy," Sera complained, in between soft kisses on his chest, Dev chuckled.**_

"_**I'm a growing bear, what do you expect?" But he rolled off her to her side and pulled her wit him, Sera lay her head over his beating heart; she felt lazy and sated to an unbelievable level, now she wanted sleep. Dev brushed a kiss on her forehead before wrapping his steel arms around her and flashing them to the bedroom in the cabin; they were laying under a thin sheet in the unbelievably soft bed. Sera gave a small groan of contentment and snuggled closer to Dev's side; Dev tried to keep his feelings at bay even as he spooned up behind her.**_

"_**Dev?"**_

"_**Hmm?" **_

"_**Your tired."**_

_**Dev smiled. "You should hang out with Kyle. He's champion at stating the obvious too."**_

_**Sera gave a tired laugh before turning round so she could stare sleepily, sexily in to his hazel eyes.**_

"_**I mean your tired so why don't you shift and go to sleep?"**_

_**Dev's heart skipped a beat, then did a lazy roll in his chest and Dev gave a gruff laugh, but his eyes were hopeful. Were though she was it wasn't uncommon for those who mated from different races I.e. Arcadian and Katagaria, to experience uneasiness when laying beside what they considered their enemies. Her genuine and casual acceptance of all that he was touched his heart to depths never before known to him.**_

"_**Do you mind?"**_

_**Sera just giggled which surprised them both, she never giggled.**_

"_**Why would I mind? Its natural. Your not ashamed of what you are, are you?"**_

_**Dev's eyes narrowed in mock threat and Sera stared up at him innocently, she leaned up and kissed his chin before turning over to give him her back once more.**_

"_**Just sleep, Dev."**_

_**Dev was quiet and still for a few minutes, his heart was beating wildly in his chest, how could he be in love with someone in such a short space of time. But here it was in front of him, the object of his love, the evidence to prove that it can happen. Did this happen to everyone that was mated? Did all Were's feel like this about their mates? Was it simply because he knew he may have to spend the rest of his life with this woman that he was actively encouraging his feelings for her to grow? Somehow Dev didn't think so, he believed it was all because of Sera.**_

_**Dev lay back down on the pillow, his hair fanning out like curled gold, he tucked a tight, possessive arm around Sera's waist and brought her against his hard body. Inhaling deeply taking in the smell of their combined scents on the sheets and on his skin into his lungs; he marvelled at the differences in their bodies, she so soft and smooth and him so hard and rough. She Arcadian, he Katagaria. Perhaps they were never meant to fit, perhaps it was just a sick game the fates played, all he knew is that she didn't pull away from him when his arm changed into a paw. Her delicate, slim fingers just caressed the fur and as they drifted off to oblivion, Dev heard Sera's sleepy sigh and … "I missed you." **_

_**Tears threatened his own eyes before he forced himself to sleep.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Village. Blood. Torn. Family. Fire. Flames licking at her fur. And those awful screams …**

**Sera's eyes flew open wide with a loud gasp and she broke away from Dev's arms, sitting on the side of the bed gratefully sucking in fresh air of the early morning. **

**Sera willed away tears but it was no use, last night with Dev had been a boiling pot of emotions, the way he had fought for her, rescued her and held her; she was open from it. Raw. Wounds that had never truly healed but had been neatly stitched up and concealed this past year like unsightly scars under clothing tore open on awakening from her dream. She hated that its ugliness had once again found her, when she was at her happiest, locked away here with Dev she felt like no one could touch her, like the world beyond his modest little cabin was simply a myth. She hated even more that she was forced to endure remembering while in bed with Dev, her sweet, handsome, brave mate so wonderful and courageous had never been touched by what true betrayal really was. Sera hated his family for showing him a fraction of what betrayal from a loved one felt like, but she also respected and esteemed them for having that kind of love for him. This act of mild deceitfulness, well perhaps mild was going a bit to far, began because of their unconditional love for him and concern for his feelings. Even if they ended up hurting others and the object of their love in the process, after a restless nights contemplation, with Dev sleeping soundly beside her, Sera felt her heart soften towards the Peltiers and their zealous ways.**

**She had had that once.**

**Hot tears long over due leaked from her eyes and Sera tried her hardest to hold back a painful sob in her aching chest. Just when she felt at her most alone and unloved, two tough, steely, compassionate arms wrapped themselves around her from behind and pulled her back towards a hard body. Warm skin met her back not fur and for some reason the effort he had gone to, small though it may be, to turn into a human and comfort her was all the more precious. Just when she needed it the most a chaste kiss meant for kindness not arousal brushed her shoulder.**

"**Why the tears, Mon amour?" A sleep roughened voice breathed against the nape of her neck, rustling her curls. Sera didn't answer for a long while and Dev had trouble breathing, wondering whether she would confide in him. The silence went on for so long Dev thought she had gone back to sleep but then.**

"**You want to know why I lied to you?" **

**Her voice was torn and young and lost, Dev's heart physically ached; he had no idea it could be this way. Dev made sure to keep his voice mild, neutral, yet all the time strangely soothing to Sera's ears.**

"**Only if you want to, Cher."**

"**You want to know why I have the mark of a sentinel but the warrior design of a Strati?"**

"**Your just a walking contradiction, Cherie."**

"**Dev." That was all she had to say, his name sounding so solemn on her lips would have had him on bended knee in front of her taking blame for any and everything if she but asked. He forgot all attempts at humour.**

"**Tell me."**

"**You'll believe me?"**

"**I know you won't lie to me, not now. Not after this night."**

**Sera breathed out a sigh of … relief? Regret? But she cleared her throat and began, talking to the darkness, she couldn't see Dev and that made it easier. But she felt him; his sturdy frame behind her reassuring and safe and that made it better.**

"**Several centuries ago a clan of Arcadian bears settled in a very isolated part of the English countryside, we lived there in relative peace. We didn't involve ourselves with humans, ever. Not until more recent times. Anyway, we lived in a type of valley, with a long, dangerous, winding river separating it into two halves."**

**Dev remained silent listening intently, wondering where this story was going, already knowing it had no happy ending.**

"**The Arcadians never crossed that river, there was no real need to and even if they did, what was over there was no different from our own land. Then one summer day, so I'm told, a few of the women and children were down by the river and one looked up and saw an approaching line of Katagaria bears. They called for their men and to cut a long story short years of war followed."**

**Dev felt uneasiness creep into his body though he kept his hold on her still as tight and loving. His race had animal hearts while Arcadians had human hearts, as a Katagaria Dev was essentially an animal that could change into a human. But when it came down to it the bear in him ruled not the man. **

**For all their blithering about having human hearts, Dev had not known Arcadians to be anymore kinder then their animal cousins. In fact they were even more ruthless, they cheated, they lied, they betrayed; animals didn't do that. Dev had been pronounced a slayer the day he hit puberty simply because … But there were the odd horror story or two that came back to him when groups of his own kind had slaughtered innocent clans and defenceless women and children because they were Arcadian.**

**Dev noticed Sera had grown quiet and he kissed her shoulder blade to prompt her to continue.**

"**Then after so many years of bitter war and hate, where morale was low and the numbers of both clans had dropped so low they were practically non-existent, something wonderful happened. An Arcadian female was walking through the forest and met a Strati warrior on her side of the river, he was injured and dying and he was all alone. She was a sentinel and it was her duty to kill him, he was her enemy after all. But she couldn't do it, she tended to him and they ended up making love and were mated. It caused quite a stir as you can imagine and a truce was called between the two enemies. While this happened it became apparent that many of the unmated males and females on both sides were mating with each other. Our clans combined and miraculous as it sounds we became a clan of hybrids really, we were Arcadian and Katagaria but most of us were related by blood or marriage, so there could be no more war between us.'**

"**The sentinel wandering in the woods was my great-great-grandmother. By the time I was born, none of my generation had ever knew of a life where Arcadians and Katagaria did not live together in harmony."**

"**That is truly miraculous, peu d'amour." Dev was shocked, he'd never even heard rumours of such things, he was born and raised to know that Arcadians, their sentinels especially were the mortal enemy and you were honour bound by your race to kill them all as a Strati, like he was.**

**Sera gave a very unfeminine sniff and a watery laugh before she continued. "Yes it is. So miraculous." She said her last word with a surge of acidic venom that Dev was surprised at, he'd known she'd had a bit of a temper but it hadn't concealed the heart of genuine goodness that he knew was the core of her being. **

"**Then what happened?" **

"**Life happened. For so many long, happy years, my life went on. And your so right I was a walking contradiction, a pure born sentinel that was trained by Strati's. I can't count how many times we came under attack from outside clans and every time our sentinels stood shoulder to shoulder with our Strati."**

**The tears in her voice were killing him, Dev was broken in front of those wet trails leading down her cheeks; with a deep breath Sera tried to strengthen her voice but it only quaked more and she didn't try again. She let it be, if she could not tell her mate what was in her heart and show him her tears who else in the world could she show them to. No one touched her fractured heart quite like he did.**

"**My favourite cousin, Blake, one day came before us and said that he wanted to leave our community, he wanted to explore the Katagaria part of our heritage. Our elders were worried but in the end relented knowing they couldn't keep him against his will. Our fathers were brothers, my father was Katagaria while his father was Arcadian, my mother was Arcadian while his was Katagaria. You see how mixed we were? Anyway he was gone three years and when he returned he was … different."**

"**Different how, Cher?" **

"**He was hateful towards us, the Arcadians in our village and his own family. He said we were killers and that we destroyed everything, we had no idea what he was talking about and my father threatened to have him exiled from our clan if he persisted trying to rally support against the Arcadians and he called him, his beloved uncle a traitor to his blood. Most of the younger Katagaria but surprisingly very few of the elders joined forces, there was a backlash against them by the Arcadians in our village joining together. My father took us away from it, he refused to fight his family he said."**

**Sera drew in a deep shuddering breath and conjured the night to her mind, the one when in there hide out in the mountains away from the valley and its troubles there was a sudden pounding at the door. Sera watched her father try to block her mother as she rushed to it, Elowen flung open the door thinking it was Sera's two Katagaria brothers; Hammett and Tremayne. Both had been sucked in by Blake's pernicious trouble making, they had even gone as far as to abjure their Arcadian mother who begged them to see sense and come away with them. **

**As the door opened Sera had felt a shards of unease pierce her mind, it that turned into a sickening feeling of dread and before she call out a warning to her mother what was about to happen, a sword struck a fatal blow. Her mother had died instantly along with her father, Merryn who was bonded to her mother. Sera and her Katagaria twin, Aden had stepped in front of their many younger siblings, both human and animal and drawn their swords.**

**Sera was a renowned fighter, a born sentinel trained by the best of the Strati warriors, but even she could not combat the shock and heartache it caused seeing her brother Hammett cutting through the door next to Blake and seeing Tremayne laying dead outside the door, slain because he refused to kill his family even if some were Arcadian. **

**It was a night of utter bloodshed and pain, an unbelievable pain that no one can truly comprehend. That same night Sera was transformed, she took her fathers sword and tore into her enemies that had once been her beloved family, killing indiscriminately, Aden had been cut down somewhere amid the madness and Sera was pretty sure he was dead. She disposed of Blake with a cold efficiency that chilled the bones of those watching 'little' Sera as she was known reborn into a warrior of unequalled skill, fuelled by unrivalled rage and livid, burning white hatred. **

**Dev listened in absolute shock, it was a story unlike any he'd ever known, more like a legend told by firelight. Sera voice cracked and she sobbed in earnest now, her body racked with sobs so violent the bed moved with them. No one other then herself, the survivors of her clan and Dev knew what happened in the summer of last year.**

"**You left no one alive, Sera?" Dev asked, his voice soothing in the darkness and Sera stilled suddenly unable to catch her breath, when she had begun her tale not seeing his face had lessened the hardship of having to relate her past to him, now however she wished to turn and see it, yet feared doing so. In case she saw judgement and condemnation there, if all at once his loving eyes turned cold and his mouth hardened its sensual lips to her. She tried to move away from him but Dev held fast.**

"**Do you hate me now?" Sera wept, gasping for breath through the relentless stream, she moved away from him and Dev with a growl caught her shoulder and rolled her beneath him trapping her with his body, so he could stare down into her sad, broken eyes. How he wished to erase that tremendous pain, how he wished he could knock some sense into her asshole brothers, her murderous brothers. What kind of animals or humans murdered their parents and siblings?**

"**Never!" Dev's voice rumbled out in a low, furious growl and he gave her a small shake, "I have nothing but utter respect for you. You honour me by being with me and laying with me as I have never met anyone, animal or human; man or woman. Who could possibly match the valour and bravery you have shown, in not only protecting your family but then protecting yourself. You moved away from your homeland, alone and lost, yet you did it. It impossible for me to feel anything but admiration and love for you!"**

**Sera's breath caught at the word love. She hoped to God her meant it but refused to respond, she couldn't face false promises or rejection just now. He deserved to know everything before he could commit to her the way she desperately wanted him to, for once she didn't want to be a warrior or a fighter or Arcadian or a hybrid. She simply wanted to be wanted by her mate, loved once more, for herself before she moved out of this world. Sera buried her face in Dev's hair.**

"**I left some alive," Sera whispered to Dev, "It wasn't mercy, I simply did it so they would go back and let them all know what had gone on that night. They were weak ones, ones who had no mind of their own but simply wanted power and discord amongst our people. I didn't have it in me to kill my brother Hammett. I just wounded him badly and hoped he died of it, I told a close friend of our family, Bowen who is married to my cousin Lenipia, that I despised them all. Arcadian and Katagaria. He had remained neutral throughout the whole thing as my father had because he came from mixed heritage, then turned in last moments and offered Blake his support."**

**A grey light was seeping into the room through the wide windows of the bedroom, they illuminated Sera's red, puffy eyes and her cute raw looking nose. Her tears had dried and in their place was a look of utter defeated weariness that was harder to endure then her tears had been. Why did love have to hurt so much? Dev completely understood her reluctance to stay with him now, to tell any of them who she really was. She had been betrayed in the most vile way, yet she was a marvel to him, she still had a heart, she still accepted his Katagaria ways, she still knew how to love and trust and that was the most precious of all the things about her. **

"**My family name," Sera whispered, her hand playing lovingly in Dev's hair, "was Cowen-Archer. Now I have no name, I have no family."**

"**I'm your family, Sera. I know you love me, I can see it in your eyes and you know I love you. And if you didn't, amour cheri, then you know now."**

**Dev's eyes so bright and sincere were free of any deception, he desired only to give and never take but he had a right to all of her. Sera turned her head so she looked at him straight on and let her sentinel markings appear, the strange faded green birthmark that covered one side of her face was intricate and beautiful; she had always been proud of it but if would cause Dev to hate her she would rather not have it. **

"**Even with this?" Sera asked quietly, her eyes willing an answer, "I'm your enemy."**

**Dev gave a light, sad chuckle and leaned down to trace the tattoo on her cheek with his tongue, the touch of its wet tip made Sera shiver and his whispered words broke any resistance she may still have had against him.**

"**Beautiful Sera, you break my heart," he murmured, "you're my lover and my mate."**

"**Your everything."**

"**I know."**

**Sera laughed smoothing her finger tip over his lips, he kissed the velvet pad and sighed when he once again saw Sera's eyes darken, what he would give to remove those shadows.**

"**What do you want of your mate, Dev?"**

"**I want her to be everything that you are."**

**Sera let out her breath in a great whoosh, Sera wanted to thank him, in anyway she could. Arcing her back she opened, welcoming him in if he should want it. She'd never done anything of the sort for a man before and was shocked at how much she realised she would actually do to keep Dev. But Dev simply rolled off her and pulled her to his side, placing a hand on her head he lowered it over his heart once more and then ran a hand through her silky hair.**

"**Dev?"**

"**Not now, Sera. Now I'll hold you."**

"**Are you sure?" Dev's heart skipped a beat and his stomach quivered, a sensation he was becoming accustomed to when she was near him. He laughed.**

"**Sleep beautiful."**

**Sera slept and felt loved, she dreamed and saw Dev.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The days past with amazing speed and Sera was forever wondering when someone would come for them; she mentioned this to Dev as they lay in bed after making love one night.**

"**They wouldn't dare," Dev scoffed, "the mood I was in none of my family would be so bold as to approach me."**

**Sera raised a sceptical eyebrow and Dev feigned indignation. "You don't believe your mate can inspire fear in people?"**

**Sera laughed, sitting cross legged in front of Dev on the bed she leant forward to place a kiss against his bare chest. The place where her lips touched burned and Dev cleared his throat to try and bring himself back down to earth. **

"**Its not that, love," Sera chuckled, "believe me I know you can hold your own against anyone."**

**Dev tried not to look too pleased at her words, but gave her a wicked grin anyway, she answered it with a shy smile that made him want her all over again.**

"**Its just that your always so easy-going."**

"**Being an aggressive, over dominant male is not always the best thing to be," Dev said, his eyes were sleepy and his tousled hair fell over on shoulder and waywardly into his eyes; Sera looked away as desire pierced her like a hot knife through her stomach and lower.**

"**Amen to that."**

"**And, I'll think you'll agree, that just being me I get everything I want."**

**Dev had began crawling languidly towards her, stretching himself over her, Sera laughed as he kissed her and as his fingers started tugging at his T-shirt she wore.**

"**You think so, Bearswain?" **

"**I know so, Bearswan."**

**Sera fell asleep in his arms that night, well the paws of a bear really as he had been in his bear form; not that she minded. In some ways in took her back to the good times when her family had been united, and every time it happened Sera felt a twinge of guilt that she was keeping him away from his family. That wasn't to say she didn't like having him to herself but she couldn't help thinking about how worried Mama Lo was, though why she should feel sorry for the elder woman was beyond her. Sera just conceded that she was slightly soft somewhere in the head. Many a time she had gathered the courage to broach the subject of his family to Dev but he always did or said something to distract her or she simply couldn't bring herself to turn his beautiful smile into a serious frown. **

**Another worrying subject for Sera that she again refused to bring up for fear of what it lead to, was the discussion of their mating. It seemed inevitable that they would and she was willing, but Dev wasn't making moves to show her encouragement and she'd be hanged before she asked him first. Her stubbornness and pride just would not let her ask him to mate with her, even when he would tenderly take her marked palm and rub his thumb over the mark then kiss it or lay it against his whiskered cheek. Every little bearswan had visions of how her mate would ask her to complete the ritual just as every human girl thought of weddings and dresses.**

**There were still times, even as convinced as she was by both their love for each other that Sera felt a compulsion to run, to keep moving and hiding as she had done all year. As if sensing this Dev would hold her tighter at night and be awake before her, watching her in the sunrise.**

**The greatest test of Sera's love for Dev and her 'staying' ability as she referred to it, came in the next few days … **

**Sera ran her hand through Dev's soft fur, the bear turned his muzzle up to face her and his eyes, that were the same hazel they were in human form, glinted flirtatiously. **

I'd stop doing that if I were you.

**Sera smiled as she heard Dev's voice in her mind and threw him a teasing look of her own over her shoulder as she skipped ahead of him.**

"**And why's that?" she asked, her face all innocence.**

Because it'll only make me take human form and ravish you where you stand. And you told me the other day that you liked that shirt in particular.

**Sera laughed and stooped over to pick at a non-existent flower, deliberately giving Dev a perfect view of her bottom under her shorts that stretched tight over her form. She heard him growl.**

"**But I think you know I like you better." Again she threw that enticing look over her shoulder and dashed off into the swampy interior of the New Orleans bayou. Dev growled out a laugh and ran after her, moving with more grace and agility then a natural bear.**

**Sera didn't give in to him easily, she wasn't competitive but she liked hearing him curse in her mind as she dodged him several times; finally he jumped and his teeth gently caught the hem of her shorts.**

**The ripping noise was loud in the dense, quiet swamp. Dev stared for a moment with the torn shorts hanging from his mouth shocked to find his mate standing partially naked sprawled on the ground, Sera had leant up on her forearms to stare at him shocked. A tight ball of lust struck Dev in the gut and his whole body tightened with desire, he let the shorts drop from his mouth still having flash backs of Sera's smooth, firm buttocks. Dev crowded close to Sera and was about to transform when his excellent sense of smell caught something on the air that made his freeze. Two very familiar scents, he bared his teeth angrily and let out a roar.**

**Dev turned his head to Sera and saw that she had already flashed a new pair of shorts on and was watching him wearily.**

Stay here! **He commanded and took off in the direction of the scents.**

"**Like hell I will!" Sera sneered and was on her feet running after him, frustration and amusement warred at each other at his mates defiance but he didn't have time to tell her to go back, he merely sent her a furious snarl that would scared any other normal woman. **

"**Dev!" He heard Sera's desperate cries from behind him, "be reasonable!"**

**But as he broke through the lush vegetation and greenery and saw Aimee, his baby sister and the Lykos, Fang necking and groping like a couple of sex starved convicts. Dev felt rage swell up inside him and charged before he could think better of it; Fang noticed Dev before Aimee did and pushed her from him. It was a good thing because Dev launched himself on the wolf and proceeded to try and slash at him as best he could; he was easy-going yeah, but hey every bear has his limits and Dev's was watching some guy having his hands all over his baby sister's ass. **

**Fang rolled with him, and Dev gave him a grudging respect, he had confidently thought he would be able to knock the wolf down and out without any resistance, but he had to admit Fang held his own. Dev's felt Fang's hands grip at his fur as they rolled and the wolf used Dev's heavier body to his advantage while holding Dev's jaws away from his neck. Dev knew he wasn't fighting to kill Fang, he wasn't Remi, but he intended to rough him up a bit.**

"**Fang! Dev!" Aimee and Sera's voices shrieked into the air, frightening birds from trees, then Aimee's sobbing cries.**

"**Please don't Fang, he's my brother! Please, Dev don't!"**

**Hearing the anguish in his sister's voice, Dev momentarily paused and he felt Fang go limp beneath him, the wolf had simply refused to put up anymore of a fight because Aimee had asked him not to. Still there was a fury in Dev that just would not abate and he had to put a little bit of hurt on the raggedy Lykos, he drew his paw back to swipe when he felt himself launched backwards and land hard against the ground. **

**Dev looked up, furious, to see his mate glaring at him and he knew instantly it was her that had forced him back. Dev flashed into human form and returned her glare tit for tat, but Sera didn't back down, if anything it inflamed her more.**

"**Idiotic moronic asshole," Sera snarled and turned towards Aimee, who was kneeling beside Fang. Her beautiful face was tear streaked and lined with worry as she ran her hands over Fang's chest to inspect if any damaged had been done; he had a few scrapes and bumps that had largely been caused by the fall and the stones on the ground. With her long blond hair pulled back from her face, Aimee looked impossibly young; that alone should have added to his fury but Dev only found himself feeling like a shit. He glanced at Sera who was watching the couple with weepy eyes.**

"**Aimee, get away from him now!" Dev barked the order out but there was no real force behind it and Aimee paid him no attention as if he had never spoken. Sera however turned her stare full force on him and it took all his restraint and will power for Dev not to wince.**

"**What's wrong with you!" Sera's eyes flashed dangerously and Dev swore he saw a flicker of her sentinel markings showing on her skin, though it could be blamed on the lighting and gases from the bayou.**

"**My baby sister is shagging a wolf!" Dev sneered in the direction of the Lykos, his lip curling in disgust, "what do you think is wrong with me?"**

**Before Sera could answer Aimee cut over her and Dev turned his eyes towards the petite blond that was sizzling with rage.**

"**Your baby sister is older then half the people in a God damn nursing home!" she screeched and Dev glowered a little at Sera when he saw the smug pride for Aimee on her face. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"**

"**Your brother and -"**

"**That's all you are!" Aimee stopped him in mid sentence, Dev could see she had been working up a steam that perhaps stemmed back to when he and his family had first decreed she could have no more contact with Fang. "Your not my owner! Your not my God! If you want to dictate every part of my life to me like I'm some brainless pup or ignorant wild savage then just stick me in a zoo because that's all the respect you show me!"**

"**Aimee -"**

"**Don't Aimee me!" he was close to tears and out the corner of his eye Dev saw Sera's own eyes fill with tears, it didn't take the most perceptive person in the world to hear the utter despair and grief in her voice; Sera had unconsciously placed both hands upon her heart. It was like she was physically hurting for the young bearswan and she couldn't bear it, why couldn't her family see how much she loved the wolf? Was it so completely wrong?**

"**All my life you have told me what to do and how to behave and who I can talk to -"**

"**You've had freedom -"**

"**Is this freedom, Dev?" Aimee asked, her voice soft now yet still broken by unshed tears.**

"**Is this what you call freedom? Having to sneak around just to be with someone you want to be with. That's not freedom, not freedom to make your own choices. All I want is to be loved by a person of my choosing. And you refuse to let it happen. And why? Tell me why I can't have him?"**

"**Your not mated to him, Aimee," Dev's voice was thick, he didn't want to admit it but he could see the truth in Aimee's words and it was cutting at him, at what he had been taught was right for so long.**

"**And? You aren't mated to half the women in the world but you still fuck them!" Dev tried not to wince when Sera's eyes swung round to settle on him but he ignored her.**

"**Watch your mouth!" Dev reprimanded sharply.**

"**Fuck you," Aimee whispered, Dev watched as Fang's eyes darkened with worry as he stared at her, even he hadn't ever heard her use language like that before. "The fates will decree who I will be mated to but they haven't yet and until then I refuse to let you play the fates to me anymore. All I want is to be mated and have a family and I know I can't have that with Fang but its unlikely because of you and the rest of them back home that I ever will. How will I ever have a life if I have to worry about how my actions, even in their smallest measurement, effect yours all the time.'**

"**I can't go near a male of any species without you lot pitching a fit! Why can't I choose who I want to love and be with? You've surrendered to the fates, you've let them tie you to a woman you don't even love just because you couldn't keep it in your pants!"**

**The guilt and sympathy Dev had been feeling as Aimee spoke gave way under a furious surge of rage.**

"**Don't talk to me about what I feel, bearswan!" Dev growled, his eyes flashing dangerously so that Aimee went white and Fang stepped closer to her prepared to defend her in the face of an attack. "You have no idea what I feel for my mate! So counsel your tongue!"**

"**No!" Aimee's answer rang with defiance, "You have no real idea what love is. How could you possibly know, Dev? I fell in love," she spread her hands in front of her to add emphasis to her words. "I fell in love. And its wonderful and beautiful and not something that can be rushed. But you. Your just mated. If you love your mate Dev, tell me why?"**

**Dev was taken aback by her questions and immediately his mind began to think of Sera, of her sharp wit and beautiful eyes, her infectious laugh and outrageous sense of humour, her honour and courage. **

"**Its not relevant," Dev muttered, rubbing the ache in the back of his neck.**

"**Of course it is. Only a person in true love will ever understand what I am saying. If Sera was not your mate, would you still want her? Would you still love her, protect her?"**

**Dev did not answer even though his mind screamed yes! He refused to play her games. Aimee turned her eyes to Sera, and Dev was reminded once again of her presence, he had temporarily forgotten she was there, she was so quiet and still and immediately Dev regretted his refusal to answer Aimee.**

"**I feel so sorry for you, Sera," Aimee actually did sound sorry and Dev believed it was genuine as both women seemed to like each other. Sera gave a little sigh and a nonchalant shrug but the look in her eyes said 'so am I' and Dev felt his heart ache. He turned his attention back to his sister. **

"**Enough of this, Aimee!"**

"**I agree," she replied and turned towards Fang who opened his arms and welcomed her in, "goodbye, Dev."**

"**What?"**

"**I'm going with Fang."**

"**No your not!"**

"**I don't think you can stop me."**

**Dev growled loudly. "Don't be too sure of yourself, little girl! You and your wolf can't take me!"**

**Dev saw Fang stir behind her but Aimee placed a hand on his arm and he stilled to her touch, Dev recognised the female power that Sera possessed with him. **

"**Perhaps your right, brother, but it looks to me like you've got your hands full with finding your mate."**

**Dev's heart stilled as he stared at the empty space where Sera had just been standing, he let out a tired sigh and raked a hand through his hair; unwillingly Aimee's heart went out to her brother. Dev didn't know what to do or what he was supposed to say to make things right again with his mate. And if he knew her and by now he thought he knew something, he had a feeling she would be pretty pissed off at him right now. **

"**Have you seen Maman?" Aimee asked, Dev felt something tight and painful cloud his throat and he shook his head rather then speak.**

"**Have you seen any of our family?"**

"**No."**

**Dev blew out a breath and looked at Aimee and Fang, he really looked for once and saw what he always been there but he had refused to see. Love. Why was it so painful? He asked himself again, the Lykos wasn't all that bad and his family weren't entirely messed up, well the part that counted anyway. Dev walked forward until he was looking down on his sister, Aimee didn't move back but merely looked up into his eyes, he could smell the anxiety coming off her.**

"**Thanks to you, my mate will probably hate me now."**

**Aimee visibly cringed. "I was being insensitive and stupid. I wanted to hurt you."**

"**The way I hurt you," Dev observed correctly, "the way we all hurt you." He let out a long, jaded sigh. "Forgive me, petite soeur. I have done your wolf wrong and you also, its only because I love you."**

**Aimee's eyes filled with tears and her arms went round Dev, she hugged him to her tightly, wanting to convey her gratitude and how much it meant that he would say such a thing. Dev however was itching to find his mate, he hadn't been apart from her for more then a few minutes since they had arrived at the cabin, and her being out of his sight made him edgy. He didn't want to lose his little miracle rose when he had just found her, and just won her love.**

"**Go find your mate, Dev. She needs you." Aimee rubbed her brother's forearm then stepped back into Fang's embrace, Dev nodded and looked over her head to Fang, who eyed him without fear. Dev offered the wolf his hand, both Fang and Aimee looked shocked then their expressions faded away to gratitude when Fang took the proffered hand. Dev let go and spun on his heel and was about to march out of sight when he stopped and looked over his shoulder.**

"**Go home, Aimee. Go back to our family and wait for me, when I return we'll make them see sense and accept your wolf."**

**Aimee looked uneasy.**

"**When will you be returning? Have you forgiven them yet?"**

**Dev's face hardened. "Not in the slightest. I will only return when I find my mate and if she is agreeable to it, but I will return once more to see them do right by you."**

**Dev inclined his head to them both and took off, calling out to Sera as he switched forms.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sera marched back towards the cabin at a dizzying speed, for Dev's own safety she thought it was best; she was pissed and a rational part of her didn't really know why. Did she truly expect him to say yes? Wasn't it unbelievably selfish of her to expect Dev to pledge his loyalty to her if she were not his mate? The only reason she was with him now was because they were mates, so why was she angry? Seriously would she still love Dev if he were not her mate, would she still want to stay with him?**

**The answer came unbidden to her mind, **yes**. And it hurt her, humiliated her, made her want to cry. The absolute truth of it was that she would willingly love Dev and give him her life and heart whether or not they were mates or not, Sera kicked open the cabin door and stamped into the darkened room. The thick drapes had been left shut blocking out the sun and it was creeping into early evening and the light was starting to fade, Sera didn't make an effort to switch the lights on instead she made her way towards the bedroom. Her head was pounding and she was hot and sweaty, she needed to lie down somewhere cool and dark; she'd just lay on the bed, letting the overhead fan wash cooling, soothing air on her body.**

**Sera pulled her shirt off and threw it in the corner of the bedroom and was about to make her way towards the bed when hands grabbed her from behind. One hand caged over her chest while the other clamped over her mouth before she could let out a snarl of any kind; Sera didn't scream. Ever. But she felt her fangs lengthen, slicing the palm of the guy holding her, when she caught the scent that was rife in the room. Arcadian sentinel. And not even Arcadian bear, Arcadian panther! What a disgrace this would be if she lost to them.**

"**Shit!" The Arcadian cursed and let go of Sera shaking his hand. "The bitch sliced me!"**

"**Diomedes, don't touch her!" The other panther on the opposite side of the bed said, his gaze filled with incredulity fixed on Sera. "Can't you smell her?"**

**Diomedes shifted his bland eyes to Sera who snarled at him, her predatory instinct reacting to anyone who would threaten her or try to take her from or hurt her mate. **

"**Your Arcadian?"**

**Sera gave him a mocking smile before letting her sentinel markings show and then lifted her hand to show her mating mark. The eyes of Diomedes and his panther friend were shocked for a moment before deepening with understanding.**

"**The Ursuline Katagaria, Devereaux Peltier has been pronounced a slayer, it is our job as humans and sentinels to protect the world from such creatures. He kills indiscriminately and without remorse; he must be hunted and executed. We are here to serve justice."**

**Diomedes's monotone voice caused Sera to yawn widely then she arched a sardonic brow at him and laughed.**

"**Too bad, little boys. He ain't home and if anyone is gonna be killing my mate. Its me. So get out before I kick your ass's then let you go a round with my mate when he gets his slow lumbering ass back here."**

**The panther opposite clucked his tongue then shrugged, "since you're a traitor to your blood, I don't think anyone will be particularly fussed if we kill you, watcha say Dio?"**

"**Nope. To my thinking we should have a bit of fun with an Arcadian bear whore that fucks her enemies. That what you thinking, Dezzi?"**

**The one called Dezzi gave a low laugh as he liked his lips and leered at Sera. She hissed at them and manufactured her Sai out of thin air.**

"**Come on then boys. Lets have some fun while I skin your panther hides!" **

**Sera laughed once more at their foolhardiness before steaming in for an attack they weren't prepared for; with their numbers equalling her skills she thought it was a fair fight. And besides if she was going to be vicious, it saved Dev from a beating he would get when he got home. So lets go to town on the panthers! Sera thought wildly as she jabbed one and slashed the other.**

"**Is that all you've got!"**

**Dev grumbled and stumbled about a bit before he picked up his pace on the direct route to the cabin; he sighed. He didn't want to have to face Sera, not because he was afraid of her anger, sure she'd be angry that was just females for you in every race and species. And ok her anger did make him cringe and wince a bit, he wouldn't lie completely about that. But it was what was under that anger that would really crush him, that deep seated hurt that he had caused. Him. Her mate. **

**Dev huffed out a self-mocking laugh, what a great mate he was turning out to be, couldn't protect her when she needed it and now he has given her a twenty-four carat gold reason to hightail out of his life forever and leave him impotent and alone. Even though he didn't want to, he could see why she'd be seriously angry and hurt about this; why hadn't he bothered to just say yes? **

**But then he knew that deep down he wasn't sure of the real answer, he had thought that yes even if Sera was not his mate he would love her still, but was that strictly the truth? Could he really stay with any woman even though she wasn't his mate, could he be faithful? Because Dev could not lie to himself he couldn't find it in his heart to lie to Sera. **

**Shit, he was such a jerk!**

**Though he was giving Aimee most of the blame on this one.**

**Dev stopped and looked down into murky water, it was twilight and the familiar some what homely smell made his heart ache slightly. He would like to have talked to Remi, not that his opinion or advice was ever any good but it always made him laugh to hear his miserable, caustic twin grouse about Arcadians in general, women in general, life in general and Aimee. Yet it seemed that in those rare times over the centuries when Dev had truly needed a sympathetic ear, and when he said rare he meant literally momentously rare occasions; Remi was as close to that as it was possible for him to get. And then there was Colt, the Arcadian was a real whiz when it came down to all this emotional shit, he understood the human side of it all a lot better then he did. Though on whole he was a lot better then his family, especially Remi.**

**The cabin came in to view in the far distance, its shape just discernable amongst the low hanging branches and willowy curtains of leaves and moss and noted with a cold chill that the door was open. Even worse was when his sensitive hearing picked up the distinctly audible cursing of male voices and a battle cry from his mate.**

"**Holy shit, not again!" Dev swore and with a violent oath he ran the distance in human form towards the cabin, all the while wondering why he was given a mate that just could not stay out of trouble when she was on her own. Why did he have a mate that was so intelligent but had more courage then sense when it came to fights?**

**Dev reached the door in record time and bounded through to the bedroom, he saw Sera battling with two Arcadian panthers, he discerned by their scent. Her body was fluid and graceful, her moves deadly yet beautiful; she was amazing! A surge of burning pride made his chest tighten, yeah, this was his mate indeed.**

**One of the panthers, an over muscled stocky man with a salt and pepper beard, lunged at Sera's back, she artfully caught his arm and flipped him over, Dev let out a roar of outrage that anyone would even dare to approach his mate, let lone try and kill her. Sera jumped, shocked when she saw Dev standing in the doorway looking fit to kill; she had to admit though it stuck in her craw to do so, that he looked earth shatteringly sexy standing there with fire in his eyes and his body rippling under his clothes from just breathing heavily. **

**Sera shook herself back to earth but the damage had been done, that distraction cost her. Dezzi who she had flipped over her back had shifted into panther form and took a swipe at her, the wound laid open a good portion of her chest and caught her thigh. It was deep and painful and sent Sera to her knees, not knowing what to clutch or which was more painful. She tried to push the pain away and stand, her survival instinct kicking in hard but sputtering, with the her body so low on juice. She needn't bother trying to fight again because within a few moments of kneeling on the floor two thumps beside her sounded the deaths of the panthers. **

**Dezzi shifted back to human form and both lay side by side their throats laid open, their blood crawling across the floor in a dark crimson stain. Dev gathered Sera into his arms and she cried out in protest, his breath caught in her throat, her chest wound looked excruciating. **

"**Don't worry, bébé," Dev choked out, his chest felt tight and painful. "We'll fix it, tout est très bien."**

"**Its my thigh, Dev!" Sera tried not to sound terrified and hysterical but failed, she clung to Dev's arm that was wound round her, careful not to irritate her chest wound. "I think he caught my artery!"**

**Dev went cold, and spared one quick glance down at her thigh, her shorts soaked in blood did not conceal the vicious, evil looking gnash in her soft pale flesh. He flashed them out of there to the one place other then Sanctuary that he knew he could get help from, unquestionable help. **

**Dante's Inferno in Minnesota was a Limani just like Sanctuary, not as renowned and respected as his family's, but one all the same and it had long been a friend to Sanctuary as both Limani's were run by Katagaria. It was against rules and protocol he knew, but he had no time to waste; with Sera fading fast scooped up in his arms, cradled to his chest he flashed himself into the back room behind the bar of the club. For another Were to do something like this, uninvited, it was a unwritten rule that the family could kill the intruder. No matter the Limani rules.**

**Written rule or unwritten, legal or illegal, moral or just down right depraved, the Pontis brother's answered to no one, so anyone fitting to pull shit like this better have a hell of a good excuse. Dev had one alright, his mate was dying in his arms. The two young twins, Mike and Leo looked up from the table where they were playing cards and immediately sent out a psychic call for their elder and most powerful brother. Dante flashed in front of Dev, his shrewd eyes assessed the situation quickly and touched Dev's arm, and flashed them upstairs to a small clinic. Another panther rushed over to them as Dev laid Sera down on the table, it had only taken mere seconds for all this to happen but the more the blood pumped out of his mates body, Dev felt like he had run the distance to Minnesota and gotten there hours late.**

"**Gabriel, work quick I think its an artery!" Dante snapped out, Dev still had Sera's hand clasped in his, he noted with growing dread how her skin was taking on a milky, almost translucent pallor; a fine sheen of sweat coated her body and her grip on his hand was gradually relaxing.**

"**Mon Dieu!" Dev cried, "work faster! Elle meurt!"**

"**We don't speak gobbledegook, Cajun or French, Bear, so quit it!" Gabriel shouted, while working furiously to try and stop the blood flowing out of the wound. **

"**Just shut up and get it done, Gabe!" Dante snarled, his pitying eyes swept over Dev, he had noted the scent on the young bear, he was mated and though the bear chick was Arcadian he didn't need three guesses to figure out who to. Dante himself was mated to an Arcadian pantherswan, his beautiful Pandora; after seeing this he wanted nothing more to hold her while she tended their three day old cubs.**

"**What happened, Bear?" Dante asked, when Dev didn't answer he gripped his shoulder and shook slightly then jumped back. In all the years he had been acquainted with Devereaux Peltier and though they had been some long years they had never been more then acquaintances, never had he seen this bear snarl and snap for being touched. Ordinarily Dante would have kicked his ass then kicked it out of his club but he couldn't help but feel pity for the bearswain. It was obvious that he loved his mate.**

"**Some bastard Arcadian panthers attacked her while I wasn't there to protect her. She was doing fine, then I distracted her and he took her down!"**

**Dev had never heard his voice so shaken, in all his life had never felt this dread, this sick feeling in his stomach, the fear, the sorrow, the need to kill and maim, the need to roar to the heavens and rail against the fates on Olympus. This was all his fault.**

"**Well, for how bad that wound is I hope you put the hurt on them piece of shits," Leo who had come in to see what was going on murmured it over Dante's shoulder, "damn she looks bad." Dante closed his eyes and prayed for patience, making a mental note to beat the shit out of his brother then teach him some tact. But now wasn't the time. As Gabriel focused his whole attention on the thigh Dev moved in closer to Sera, she stared up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. Her hand was completely relaxed in Dev's and her breaths were coming out in short gasps, she began to shake.**

"**I'm so cold," she whispered, her breathing making her voice uneven. Dev crowded closer to her and rubbed his knuckles tenderly over her cheekbone. It was then right there that he knew, he wanted Aimee to ask her question again, he wanted Sera to hear the answer, he wanted to travel back in time and mate with her so she would be tied to his side. **

"**I love you, Sera," Dev leant down and whispered in her ear, "please, hold on for me."**

**When he drew back he noted that her eyes were unfocused, glazed over with a blank look and his heart stopped dead.**

"**No." Was all he could choke out. This couldn't be happening to him, not now, not when he just found her, when he just realised how much he loved her.**

**Dante had retreated to the corner of the room where he noticed a silent Pandora was weeping, Gabriel gripped Dev's shoulder in a masculine show of comfort and everyone else retreated from the room. Dev let out a bear roar, one of sorrow and grief, it resounding off the walls and was heartbreaking to all who heard it. **

"**Fuck me Freddie! Holy shit!" Leo shouted and Dante, with Pandora's support decided to kill his brother for just being the most insensitive person he knew; youth was no longer an excuse.**

**Dev didn't hear the young panther shout out, he was just kneeling on the floor, not weeping or roaring or making any sound or movement, just staring at the tiled floor, loathing himself.**

"**Holy God, Mary, Joseph and baby Jesus in a hand basket!" Leo was looking on with morbid fascination at Sera's body, he'd even gone so far as to point at it. "And all the baby farm animals too!"**

"**Leo!" Dante, Pandora and Gabriel hissed together. Leo dared to give them a look of exasperation and balled his hands into fists then flicked out his fingers in the direction of Sera's body, like a magician doing a magic trick.**

"**Look at the body, its healing!"**

**Dev scrambled to his feet and watched with awe and wonder and under it all that most horrible feeling of hope as the wounds had indeed begun to heal. The blood backtracked up their crimson trails over the material of Sera's shorts and seeped back into the wounds, the skin then began knitting itself unnaturally together. Dev looked at Sera's face, once again a healthy pale with that flush of rose blush on her cheeks and then she to a deep gasping breath; like she'd been plunged in a freezing cold lake.**

**Dev gave her no chance to take in her surroundings, he caught her first breath in his mouth and pulled her into his arms, crushing her to his chest and wrapping her raven curls around his fingers. Relief and happiness crashed through him, rocking him and his world. He's hands roamed freely, demanding to see every part of her so he knew that he hadn't gone mad, that it was her so warm and soft beneath him. Her heartbeat in tune to his own and her breathing even and normal; Dev felt Sera's arms wrap round him and he crushed his mouth to hers once more.**

"**Mon Dieu! Forgive me, Mon amour!" Dev mumbled much nonsense into the side of her warm neck, his lips pressed to her beating pulse. Sera raised her hand and ran it through Dev's curls, balling them in her fist and holding him closer, clinging to him like a bur. She was confused and immensely relieved and more then just a little frightened, she didn't remember much other then pain and Dev leaning over her then things got kind of fuzzy.**

"**How?" Sera asked in a voice that she didn't like, girly, soft and weak. She pulled at Dev's hair when he refused to raise his head from smelling and licking her shoulder and collarbone. Sera noticed everyone slip out the room to give them privacy, Dev muttered something close to 'I don't know' but it was muffled, then a voice that made then both freeze.**

"**I think I can explain that."**

**Sera looked to the doorway and her breath caught in her throat at the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was enormously tall and filled the doorframe with blatant masculinity, he moved forward in to the light and Sera's eyes moved over the handsome face of Acheron Parthenopaeus. His smooth golden tanned skin was delectable, the tantalizing bit just at his throat before it disappeared from sight beneath his tight black motorcycle jacket. He rippled with every movement he made no matter how subtle, his swirling silver eyes were captivating and piercing looking straight into ones soul. Sera shivered and none of it was to do with the blatant eroticism of his look and persona or the exotic timber of his voice. This man may be the stuff of dreams but also of nightmares; there was an air about this man that was lethal, untamed and deadly, it sent out waves that said 'don't touch' and he had a aura of extreme power and violence that clung to him like a second skin as it did with Remi only much more frightening.**

**So this was the enigmatic, eccentric Acheron that legend told us about, Sera mused watching him, she registered his pure beauty as it was impossible not to but she felt no sexual pull towards him, instead when she looked at his earth shaking handsome face, that so young face, she felt sorrow. For him. How strange.**

**Dev stood up and pulled Sera gently along with him, he knew Acheron had power beyond his wildest dreams and he also had a shit load of responsibility that made the presidents job managing America look like a walk in the park. Dev also knew that Acheron even though he should have starred in 'one flew over the cuckoos nest' was a good guy. Dev held his hand out and Ash took it with a kind smile.**

"**I don't care what I owe you for this, but thank you, Ash," Dev could only manage a whisper and he pulled Sera under the safety of his shoulder and savoured the feel of her soft shape moulding to his hard one, they fit perfectly.**

"**Your family do a lot of good, Dev, especially for the dark-hunters even when you don't have to. Think of it as a favour returned."**

**Dev nodded too moved and happy to trust his voice, he cleared his throat twice and nudged Sera.**

"**Meet my mate, Sera." Ash inclined his head with a mysterious smile, "Sera this is -"**

"**I know who you are," she said, gifting Ash with a dazzling smile, one of pure happiness not coy seduction or invitation. Ash bent his head closer.**

"**Do I fit the legend?"**

**Sera laughed. "You out-do your legend." It was time for Ash to laugh, a deep pleasant one that caused both Sera and Dev to exchange smiles. Ash sobered and eyed them both with a solemn expression.**

"**Your so much stronger together then you are apart. When you have love, real love, it can combat any force, any prejudice imaginable. Be strong, love each other and don't be afraid to take steps that don't show you where they lead to." With that Ash flipped on a pair of very cool looking sunglasses and gave them a charming smile, "catch you later kids, Simi needs to shop."**

**He disappeared and left Dev and Sera alone. He brushed her hair from her face and looked down on her feeling his heart melt. He kissed her long and hard, he planned to give her all of himself that night.**


	14. Chapter 14

(Thanks to everyone for reviews, I love them! And this chapter is going to be real mushy and romantic, but it has to be so I hope it doesn't nauseate you too much.)

**Sera stifled a wide yawn and stumbled a little whilst climbing the stairs towards the room Dante had prepared for them; Dev caught her arm and drew her closer, breathing her scent in deeply. Just so grateful to have her back.**

"**Do you feel ok?" Dev asked, his eyes eloquent with worry and fear for her, Sera's stomach quivered and she reached up her hand to run her fingertips over his shadowed jaw.**

"**I'm fine," Sera said softly, "Acheron did a great job in bringing me back to life." Sera laughed as Dev blanched and looked sick. "I'm just tired."**

"**You weren't dead." Dev said it in a tone that dared anyone to contradict him and feel his wrath. Sera just shrugged and waited for him to continue walking, instead Dev lifted her into his arms and began his trip up the stairs with her cradled to him like a precious treasure. Sera gave a content sigh and rubbed her face on his shirt, mmm she loved his smell, the feel of him. She licked her lips, but was too tired to try and arouse him, not that it took much mind.**

**It was midnight or just after when Dev carried Sera into their room, it was spacious and was decorated in soothing colours, the faint beat of the heavy metal music Dante played in his club could be heard but wasn't annoying or distracting. Not that much could distract him from his one focus at that moment, Dev thought. **

**He laid Sera with infinite tenderness on the mattress and stretched out beside her; Sera rolled on to her side to stare up at Dev's face, so beautiful and proud in the subtle lamp light, Sera noted that a gauzy red fabric had been draped over the lamp and there was a note on the bedside table. Sera reached past Dev to pick it up and read.**

Don't worry about a thing.

Just think of this as the honeymoon suite.

There's food in the room joining yours.

Pandora.

"**Aww, so sweet," Sera muttered showing Dev the note, "I am kind of hungry …"**

**Dev didn't hesitate to get off the bed but Sera stopped him. "I'll get it. Your hearts taken a worse scare then mine today you should lie down."**

"**Stay." Dev ordered, his voice holding a finality and dominance that made Sera smile, She lay back and watched him enter the next room. Gorgeous tempting smells wafted out and had her sitting back up again, mouth watering, she was so hungry those smells almost produced as great a craving in her as Dev did. Almost. Sera grinned when he came in with a silver tray laden with all sort of things that she liked, he laid it down before her and then sat opposite on the bed, cross legged with the tray between them.**

"**Its like a picnic," Sera commented and began to examine what the plates held. "Honey, strawberries, cream …" Sera caught Dev's eye and raised an eyebrow; he grinned boyishly and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.**

**Sera grinned back. "Looks like Pandora has a touch of an erotic mind."**

"**Dante's a lucky man."**

**Sera gave Dev a chilling look and Dev had the grace to look a little sheepish, he reached out a hand and rubbed a curl between his forefinger and thumb, Sera leant her head to rub her cheek against the backs of his fingers.**

"**And so am I," Dev murmured, his gaze fixed on her lips then travelling up to her eyes that teared up at his words. So heartfelt and loving, she hoped it would always be this way, she never wanted to be one of those poor women that complained that their husbands were no longer romantic and affectionate. Dev withdrew his hand and was about to pile plates up for both of them when he saw Sera try to hide another yawn, he disposed of the tray on to the floor efficiently and had Sera leaning back in his arms, he dropped a possessive kiss upon her hair.**

"**Sleep now, Mon Sera. Rêve de moi."**

**Sera turned in his arms to stare up at him, every time she did this it made his heart do a stupid flip flop motion in his chest, she gave him a blinding smile and he felt his eyes burn from the beauty of her face. **

"**What does that mean?"**

"**I told you to dream of me," Dev traced his forefinger over the bridge of her nose and over her lips. "Will you dream of me?"**

"**Always." His throat tightened. "Will you of me?" she countered and Dev smiled knowing he had just the same effect on her as she did on him.**

"**Pendant tout le temps. I will need to teach you French, chéri."**

**Sera gave him am mysterious smile that made his heart pound, he traced it with his finger again and his stomach quivered when she suckled the pad of his finger. **

"**What's behind that smile, baby?"**

"**I was just thinking that you teaching me French will be an experience," Sera laughed, "I'll have to listen to you curse in French as well as English."**

**Dev gave a sexy laugh and rolled her beneath him, wanting her, craving her but knowing she was exhausted helped his restraint. He bent close to her ear and began whispering in a soft deep stirring language of his homeland.**

"**Je veux te faire l'amour pour toujours. Je ne me fatiguerai jamais de vous observer, vous aimant. Vous êtes toujours à moi, cher à moi d'une manière que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer. Le destin peut changer et décret autrement mais vous resterez le compagnon de mon coeur. Votre nom sera chuchoté sur mon souffle final. Mon Sera."**

_**Dev pulled back and noted that Sera's eyes were glistening, she sniffed and pretended to look suspicious.**_

"_**You better not have been telling me how much you hate my fashion sense or something like that."**_

"_**Well no I just told you you need to lose weight -" His words drowned in a laugh as Sera whacked him on the side of the head with a pillow.**_

"_**Hate you!" She said sulkily and pouted a bit, Dev leant down and nibbled her tempting lower lip.**_

"_**Sure you do." **_

_**Sera laughed and Dev rolled of her, once more pulling her to his side, she lay her head over his heart and closed her eyes.**_

"_**Sera?"**_

_**She smiled, she would never get to sleep at this rate. "Yes?"**_

"_**I'm sorry I hurt you today," Dev's voice sounded low and gruff like he was having trouble apologising.**_

"_**Forget about it."**_

_**Sera sensed his surprise and hid her smile, refusing to look up at him.**_

"_**It was wrong of me. If only you knew how much I-I love you -"**_

"_**Dev," Sera cut him off, "get over it, I have. We're stronger together then we are apart, I don't expect you to stay with someone who isn't your mate but lucky for us we are. Lets leave it at that."**_

_**Dev was stunned, he thought she would still be angry and hurt but she was so accepting of him. He had thought before he had got back to the cabin and seen Sera fighting those panthers, he tampered down on a violent surge of anger, that Sera would kick his ass, seems like he thought wrong. She never ceased to amaze him. Dev snuggled down next to her, tightening his arms, she was almost asleep.**_

"_**Dev?" her sleep laden voice was enough to make him hard, he ground his teeth against desire.**_

"_**Yeah, baby?"**_

"_**I won't ever tire of watching you either."**_

_**Dev's eyes flew open wide, "you know French?"**_

_**Sera laughed then lost herself to sleep.**_

_**Dev lay awake his body burning and muscles taut with suppressed desire, with a craving that wasn't just sexual. He turned his head and glanced at the clock, it read 3:30 am, Sera sighed and Dev slid his hand up and down her back, she didn't wake like he had secretly wanted her to. Instead she moved her arm to drape over his chest and her hand was resting on the side of his neck, she pressed her body tighter to his and Dev almost groaned. **_

_**How had he gone so long before he met her was quite puzzling to him, and now he had her. Dev gave a satisfied grin, he had found his mate and she loved him, not that he could recollect her saying it to him but he knew, just how he knew how hard it was for her to make a commitment to him when she was so afraid and yet here she was. The mate who had chosen to stay with him. The mate he had come so close to losing. Thank the gods for Ash and his freaky powers, he owed the dark hunter much more then he could ever repay. **_

_**The image of Sera laying cold and still on the operating table sent his heart rate rocketing, Dev jerked out of Sera's arms with a gasp. He walked to the bathroom and without turning on the light ran the cold tap and splashed his face and hair with cold water, it was going to take a long time for Dev to get that image out of his mind. Until then perhaps it was best for his heart for her to stay tied to his side, literally. Dev gave a wan smile when he thought of what his fiery little rose would say if she was told he wasn't 'allowing' her to leave him anymore. **_

_**Dev moved back into the room, his stride strong and purposeful as he made his way to the bed. He sat himself beside Sera and touched her shoulder, gently shaking her awake. **_

_**Sera was used to Dev waking her up at night but never in this fashion, he was very inventive in his love making so for him to wake her up so urgently she sat bolt up right, thinking firstly of attack.**_

"_**What's happened?" She asked sharply, her senses flaring out to search the room and all near by for intent to harm her or her mate. **_

"_**Nothing, love, nothing," Dev said his pulse was jumping in his throat even though he spoke evenly, Sera looked at him carefully, the lines of his face seemed to be etched deeper and he looked worried. She reached her hands up to cup his face and tilted his head down so he met her gaze head on.**_

"_**What's wrong, Dev?"**_

_**Dev inhaled deeply and gripped her wrists lightly, turning his head to kiss both her inner wrists.**_

"_**I need you to mate with me. Now. I can't stand for us to go on like this, I need you now. I need to make you mine, to make sure we're always together. I know most people usually wait for the full three weeks if they wait at all but I can't, Sera. I just can't, after today it scares me too much to wait. I love you too much to wait. Mate with me tonight?"**_

_**There he had said it. He had declared his commitment and devotion to her, now the ball was in her court, his life was in her hands so to speak.**_

_**Sera was stunned, she sat there her head reeling gripping his face and then her vision went blurry; before Sera realised what she was doing her arms were around Dev's massive shoulders and was hugging him tightly. She had gotten the fantasy proposal, as she termed it, and so much more; all she could do was nod and cry, cry and nod.**_

_**Dev lay back on the bed and pulled Sera with him, he vanished their clothes with a single thought and Sera shivered as the cool air brushed at her heated skin. Sera sat up and straddled him, he was looking up at her with such love it made her breath catch in her throat. She felt so at home, so loved and so completely safe with him, she bent down and gave him a hot hard kiss, it was more then a meeting of lips but more of souls; the missing half of each others whole had finally locked together. **_

_**Sera broke their kiss and sat up, she gripped Dev's hand that was on her breast and brought it to her mouth, studying the mating mark she traced it with her tongue and delighted in hearing Dev hiss with pleasure. She kissed it and laced his hand with her own, before Sera could lower her hips for their centres to meet Dev's hand clutched her hip and his fingers dug painfully deep into her skin.**_

"_**What?" Sera asked fearing something, anything that could halt their union.**_

"_**Do you love me?" Dev's voice was harsh and rough in the dark and Sera smiled at him, leaning forward her forehead rested against his.**_

"_**Yes, I do. Very much so."**_

"_**Then say it." It wasn't so much demand as plea in his voice and Sera found her heart aching, but she couldn't help teasing a bit.**_

"_**Are you insecure?" She asked with a impish smile and Dev gave a gruff laugh.**_

"_**Babe, you bring out every insecurity I have in me. Now tell me you love me, you stubborn woman!"**_

_**Sera laughed and leant up again, holding his marked palm tight to her own. "I love you with all my heart."**_

_**The words were softly spoken, unbelievably tender and sincere, she spoke them as she lowered herself to him, Dev hissed with pleasure and was echoed by her own and her hips began to slowly rock and move. Their joined palms heated and Sera locked her gaze with Dev as she spoke the ritual words that would bind them to each other. She smiled letting him know she spoke them with a full and free heart that she gave without conditions to him and him only.**_

"_**I accept you as you are, I will always hold you close in my heart. I will walk beside you forever."**_

_**Dev felt a tingling behind his eyes, he could not believe that such precious words could ever be spoken without feeling, they inspired a depth of feeling in him he didn't know he had. The well of love he had inside him for her was bottomless, endless and eternal, Dev tried to catch his breath enough to repeat the words. As soon as he did so a pain racked his body, he saw Sera's back arch with it, she gripped his hand tighter. He saw the incisors lengthen in her mouth and felt his own fangs grow, it was the **__thiro__**, the bonding instinct calling to them, Dev had not forgotten about this part of the ritual, he had just neglected to think about it.**_

_**He had thought to leave it up to Sera to make the decision, but instinct had him sitting up and nuzzling her neck.**_

_**Fear and excitement warred inside of Sera, she couldn't help it, her body froze, stiffened and she heard Dev's ragged breaths, felt them against the side of her neck.**_

"_**Tell me to stop, Sera and I will," he growled in a beastly voice, "mon dieu! You have to tell me to stop though!"**_

_**Sera's breath caught as she was about to open her mouth and refuse his bonding, but she couldn't, how could she want to live without this man in her life, the one that made her laugh so much; brought her so much pleasure and comfort. Simple, she couldn't and she wouldn't, Sera's hand unerringly found Dev's hair and pulled his head closer to her.**_

"_**Bond with me, Dev. My a'th kar."**_

_**Dev heard her speak those unfamiliar words in a silky language that set him on fire, and before either of them could change their minds, he sank is teeth deeply into her neck and growled when he heard her cry out. **_

_**Sera's piercing, white hot pain immediately gave way to pure ecstasy; and answered his bite with one of her own in Dev's shoulder. Never in all her life had she ever felt this close to someone. She completely understood now the concept of bonding, the joining of life forces. Sera saw everything, his every emotion and feeling, his doubts and fears and most of all the consuming overwhelming love he felt for her and his desire to always have a life mate, his fear that she would never truly want him and love him. Then the whole world shattered around her.**_

_**Dev followed Sera into the throes of pleasure and passion but not before seeing the very soul of his magnificent mate. She had become infinitely more precious to him now he had bonded with her, he saw her fears of being found by her clan, her deep irreparable break in her heart over the loss of her family, felt the betrayal her brothers caused. And there, right there was her love for him. A deep love, honest and passionate, she would do anything for him and the depth of it erased all fears from him. **_

_**Dev roared as his climax gripped him and sank into a world of bliss and seductive darkness.**_

_**Sera lay with her back to him and Dev ran his hand down her smooth back, from the nape of her neck to the base of her spine. She groaned and Dev laughed, he fixed his teeth on the nape and felt her buck beneath him.**_

"_**Behave yourself," he reprimanded, laughing as he brought his palm down on her bottom that was covered with the sheet. "Or you'll be punished."**_

"_**Pervert," Sera replied, her voice muffled by the pillow, Dev gave a hearty laugh. Then stared at her, it gave him such pleasure and comfort just to look at her, he would never tire of it. **_

"_**What language was that you spoke to me earlier, Sera?"**_

_**Sera shifted lazily but didn't bother to turn and face him. "It's the language we use in the part of my homeland that I come from."**_

"_**And it means?" **_

"_**My a'th kar means I love you." Another little chuckle from behind her made her smile.**_

"_**Girl, you say the sweetest things," she felt his lips feather up her spine and she shivered.**_

"_**Yeah, I'm real creative when it comes to pet names too."**_

_**Then there was silence between them, a companionable silence, a sleepy one that made neither uncomfortable. But offered them a sense of peace, knowing all they had to do was reach out in the dark and they would find each other, without words or gestures they were both there. Sera lay like a rag doll as Dev continued to play and indulge himself with her body, but finally she turned and gave him a gimlet stare. Dev quickly did a mental check of all the things he may have done wrong and was relieved to see her eyes go soft.**_

"_**You miss your family, Dev." She made it a statement.**_

"_**You're my family," he reminded her firmly, trying to cut off the discussion then and there, but when did she ever listen to him. How had he ever been stupid enough to convince himself otherwise.**_

"_**Dev, they are your family, no matter what. And you need them."**_

"_**No," was his staunch reply. "I have my beautiful mate with me now, I have no need of anyone else."**_

_**Sera raised an eyebrow and gave him a disbelieving look. "You miss them and your worried about them."**_

_**Dev shifted uncomfortably and raked an agitated hand threw his curls that made Sera's stomach tighten.**_

"_**How can I go back there after what they did to you?" he barked, the anger he had still lingering for his family burst into his eyes. Sera reached up and ran her thumb over his top lip smoothing the snarl from his mouth. **_

"_**If I can so should you."**_

"_**You forgive them?" Now it was his turn to be incredulous, Sera looked offended.**_

"_**Its possible, I'm not completely made of stone, you know!"**_

_**Dev laughed at her, his eyes lingering on her indignant face, she was marvellous. **_

"_**Thank you, Sera," he murmured and Sera looked shy, they both knew he was saying thank you to more then her not holding a grudge against his family.**_

_**It was about having the courage to go back with him, doing it with a good heart and for lastly just being her and loving him.**_

"_**Tomorrow, Ch**__**é**__**ri, we'll go tomorrow."**_

_**(The caption of French writing when Dev is whispering sweet nothings to Sera translates thus - **_I want to make love to you forever. I will never get tired of watching you, loving you. You are always mine, dear to me in a way you can not imagine. Fate may change and decree otherwise but you will remain the mate of my heart. Your name shall be whispered on my final breath. My Sera.

_**My a'th kar is in fact Cornish for I love you. **_

_**I speak neither language so if I've made a few mistakes sorry.)**_


	15. Chapter 15

(Thanks to my loyal reviewer 'StalkerishEmmettFan', lol! This chapter is just about reuniting the clan, no drama really.)

**The bike rumbled outside Sanctuary at dusk on Friday, the Howlers were playing and though it was only early the line outside was lengthening further and further down the street. Through his tinted visor Dev's eyes and that of tonight's bouncer, Jasyn, connected and the Katagaria hawk paused in his handling of the humans to watch the two figures, clad entirely in black leather dismount the motor cycle.**

**Dev removed his helmet and shook out his mass of curling blond hair, he looked at Sera who had also removed her helmet and smiled. She grinned back and hand in hand they walked together towards Sanctuary's open doors, Jasyn stepped back to allow them entry, while the jostling crowd stilled to watch two examples of physical perfection; perfectly suited to one another walk in to the bar. All the Weres in the bar stared at Dev who walked proudly through the bar into the back room.**

**Sera's heart was pounding with excitement and anxiety and though she walked in as if she owned the place she held Dev's hand in a death grip.**

How you doing, Kerensa

**Dev squeezed her hand and gave her a loving look; he wouldn't admit that it gave him a bit of a thrill to hear her calling him love in her language.**

Fine, Bébé. You?

**Sera grimaced in response and Dev chuckled until he caught sight of his mother and father followed by Remi and Colt walking out the door that led into the Peltier house. The clicking of Mama Lo's heels stopped at exactly the same time as Sera's heart and her whole mind was consumed with her panicked voice shouting 'oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God!'**

"**Devereaux, you have come back?"**

"**With my mate, yes." Dev eyed them all closely, his features betraying nothing, "unless we're not welcome here?"**

**Nicolette said nothing, her gazed moved over her son's implacable face, to the joined hands then to Sera. The girl was anxious but there was something different about her, her face was less guarded, softer, her body more relaxed and her mouth not set in a rigid frown of concentration anymore. But she still concealed her scent, so that if none of them had known they would have thought she were human. What a puzzling contradiction the child was ….**

**Papa bear moved forward and held his hand out to his son, Sera let go of Dev hand and unconsciously adjusted her stance, she looked protective and defensive. Nicolette liked to see that. Dev shook his father's hand, his throat tightening a bit, he loved and respected his father very much.**

"**Son, please tell your mate, I'm not about to rip your throat out so she can stop looking at me like she's about to pounce."**

**Dev's serious face, so alien to all of them broke in to a familiar blazing smile that they all knew, it lit up the room and he turned his eyes, crinkled with silent laughter to Sera who jumped and blushed a deep scarlet.**

**Dev drew her under his shoulder and suppressed a shiver when her arm slid slowly up to curl around his waist.**

"**She's protective of me, Papa. She knows I'm so weak I need a little slip of a girl to help me survive."**

**Sera's face looked deeply offended and thumped Dev on the chest with her clenched fist, Dev laughed but said 'ow!' all the same.**

"**Don't push it, little slip of a boy! Or I'll -" The rest of her words were muffled as Dev put a hand over her mouth and was delighted when he felt her lips curl under his palm. **

"**Ah, she is a mean little thing, your mate!" Aubert chuckled, he slapped his son on the back and extracted Sera from his arms, whilst pushing him towards his mother. **

**Dev looked his mother directly in the eye and saw they were filled with tears, something shifted in the region of his heart that was a space specifically for his Maman. He gave a gusty sigh before holding his arms open, he wasn't sure whether any of them would have accepted him back and he wouldn't have gave up Sera had she refused to come back and he wouldn't have begged. But to know that his head strong, stubborn mother realised that she had done wrong was enough to wash away the lasting anger with her, now it was time to move on.**

**Dev held his mother tight in his arms while she wept on his shoulder, she moved her head so she could whisper in his ear. **

"**Forgive me, Bébé. I meant only good for you." Dev rubbed her back and nodded.**

"**Maman, I forgive you, but its not only my forgiveness you need," Dev turned to see Sera watching with weepy eyes with his father's arm around her shoulders. Dev released his mother and she nodded stiffly, he knew it stuck in craw to apologise but he didn't care, if everyone else in the world had to swallow their pride then he was going to make sure his mother knew she was no different. He just hoped Sera would accept it, she had a heart of gold but hell, she was still a bit sore about the whole deal. She really wanted to kick Remi's ass still.**

**Nicolette moved to his side and Dev looked now to Remi, who was standing with his arms crossed and his face looking mean. Dev mirrored his stance and expression, and it only added a curl to Remi's lip, Dev tried his hardest to keep his lips from twitching.**

Well, just say you love me and we'll call it quits!

**Remi's eyes narrowed and he bit his lip, Dev's smile once again broke across his face.**

Man, I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry, I'll make it up to you, I only did it 'cause I thought she had tried to kill you.

**Dev laughed and moved forward pulling his twin into a hug, Remi punched him on the back and then pushed him away quickly with a mean scowl on his face.**

"**Homo."**

"**Remi!" Nicolette reprimanded sharply.**

"**Yeah, well this is a real choker, Remi saying that is like I love you from a normal person," Colt said chuckling and Remi gave him a fierce scowl that Colt snorted at.**

"**Aww, little Colt's just jealous, 'cause he missed me," Dev said grabbing Colt in a head lock and rubbing his knuckles painfully into Colt's scalp. **

"**Ah, he's right you are a homo! Get the hell off me!"**

**Dev let go and turned his gaze towards Sera who was watching with a smile on her face, she rolled her eyes at him.**

"**I don't know why your looking like that, Chéri. I'll wrestle with you next."**

**Dev started forward only for Colt and Remi to launch themselves on his back and all three fell to the floor, shifting into bear form.**

**Sera laughed aloud as she watched Nicolette trying to command order on her unruly offspring; she looked up at Papa Peltier and her throat tightened at the look on his face, it was strange. Something she hadn't seen in a long time, fatherly. **

"**My son has found a beautiful mate for himself," he said quietly, then as an after thought he muttered. "He is a good man and bear."**

"**I know that," Sera said her voice lowering with his, thick with emotion. "I love him very much, Aubert."**

**Papa blew out a breath and nodded, smiling slightly. "I'm glad to hear it. Its not always easy for males to be mated."**

"**Its no better for the females, I assure you."**

"**Yes, this is true. But some males as you know like the freedom they have unmated. But Dev for all that he did, he longed for his mate."**

**Sera arched a disbelieving brow and Aubert laughed. "You don't think a father knows his own son. Believe me, Dev has been yearning for you for many years. I'm glad your not merely a willing body for him, but a full heart. Its nice to see someone who wants their mate, truly wants to be mated, to experience the sheer magnitude of what it is too share such a phenomenon, you both deserve it because you savour it." **

**Sera gazed up into Aubert's eyes. "Your very wise. And kind," she said as an after thought. **

**Aubert laughed. "You must know that I liked you very much, you are a lovely young girl. And I am glad to see the shadows are gone from your eyes."**

**Sera turned her head to watch Dev again with a frown of thought on her face, then back to Aubert. She realised thinking back that yes, perhaps he did like her; when Mama Peltier would give him orders not to have too much to drink Sera would slip him a glass when she wasn't looking. They would converse on many subjects and he liked that she knew a lot about the spate of killings in the 17th century when many Katagaria were slaughtered by sentinels, it was said in were-hunter history as being one of the most blood thirsty centuries ever recorded. Yes, as it happened he had liked her, like a favourite niece.**

"**You have your son to thank for freeing my eyes of shadows," she hesitated before broaching the subject, but bravely carried on. "When I came here, it was not with the intention to hurt you or your family. I -"**

"**Had your reasons."**

**Sera let out a relieved breath and felt her eyes burn when he leant down and kissed her forehead, she allowed herself to sniff delicately when he moved away from her. She looked up and noticed Nicolette Peltier watching her, not sure what to expect Sera gave the elder woman a steely stare.**

**Nicolette moved towards Sera and noted the young woman tensed, always expecting a fight, they would have to get her out of that habit. **

"**A truce, Sera?"**

"**An apology, Nicolette?"**

**Sera watched Nicolette's face go a mottled red before she took a deep breath and let it out, their eyes met again and Sera quirked a brow. Nicolette exhaled again and her face softened into one of weariness.**

"**I am sorry, le petite," she sighed and held up her hands and dropped them helplessly at her sides. "I didn't mean to cause harm. Mon dieu, I was just angry that you had deceived me and perhaps endangered us. I didn't give you chance to explain and when you tried you were right. You had bested me, I like to think I know all that goes on in the walls of Sanctuary but I didn't even suspect you."**

**Sera gave her a small smile, her apology was so heart felt Sera felt herself welling up again, she might act like a tough nut but inside she was a marshmallow waiting to be crushed to mush. "It matters little now, Lo. We're mated, there's not much that can be done, except work through it, get past it and be happy. Don't you think?"**

**Nicolette smiled and reached up to brush a raven curl from Sera forehead, Sera's stomach clenched, again that feeling that one of her parents were near her came over her and it was all she could do not to cry.**

"**You are wiser beyond your years, and much braver then you should be." Nicolette cupped Sera's cheek and Sera bit her lip to stop the tremble.**

"**I'm not brave," she denied, with a small shake of her head.**

"**Yes you are. I was blind, Chéri. Seeing only a devious woman, but now I see a young girl that was all alone, that should never have been. And was clever enough to keep herself alive and protected without the aid of her clan. My son is lucky, no?"**

"**I'm the lucky one," Sera snivelled quietly.**

"**Perhaps both of you are. I'm sorry I struck you child," she said running her thumb back and forth over Sera's cheek bone where the bruise had been. "I'm surprised you didn't hit me back."**

**Nicolette quirked an eyebrow and Sera knew they were becoming friends again. "Well, I thought about it," Sera said mischievously, "but I don't hit old women."**

**Mama Lo looked outraged, "such cheek!"**

**They both laughed and Nicolette gave her a brief hug before letting her go to find her mate, Sera watched her track Aubert towards the bar and turned her eyes back on the wrestling three that had stopped, shifted in to human form and were looking up at her with dopey grins. **

**Dev got to his feet and shackled her wrist yanking her into his arms, Sera laughed and turned in his embrace to face Remi and Colt. Colt was smiling openly, Sera moved her eyes to meet Remi's and she thought that for a brief moment he looked uncomfortable. His face shuttered down and he they merely stared at each other, Sera didn't budge one inch, he wasn't getting off the hook without squirming.**

**With an inward smile Sera raised an expectant eyebrow.**

"**I suppose I owe you an apology .." he muttered, shifting from one foot to the other.**

"**Yep."**

**Remi scowled at her, while Colt and Dev hid their smiles.**

"**Well, I'm .. I apologize for my treatment of you. It was uncalled for." Sera gave a triumphant grin. "But necessary."**

**Her face darkened and she had the urge to throw something at him but she merely clucked her tongue while she felt Dev's tough, hard body moving behind her in silent laughter.**

"**We'll see how necessary it was when I lock you up for a few days, won't we?"**

**Colt choked while Remi glowered and took a deep breath, Sera could tell it was only a deep need to make amends with his brother was stopping him from saying something foul.**

"**Yeah, well, sorry," Remi ended lamely there was a bit of a tense silence where Sera let the full weight of her stare pierce Remi. She kept an admirable poker face while Remi became increasingly uncomfortable; Dev nudged her. **

**Oh, alright then, she thought and gave Remi a wide grin, he answered it with one of his own and the thickness in the air dissipated. Dev leant down and gave Sera a scorching kiss before he was tugged away by Remi. Dev laughed when Remi put his hands firmly on Sera's shoulders and looked down on her delicate face that he knew masked a will of iron and a fiery spirit.**

"**I didn't think I'd be able to say this to an Arcadian but welcome to the family. You're a good woman," Sera felt her throat tighten again, what was it with this family that they said things so lovely they brought tears to her eyes constantly? Sera watched the humour die from Dev's eyes when he realised what his brother was about to do. Remi brought his lips down on Sera's with a firmness that surprised her, Dev gave a furious growl and swiped at Remi, while yanking Sera back to his side. Remi danced out of reach, laughing evilly, Dev was still scowling his arm locked around her possessively, Sera who was grinning like a Cheshire cat locked eyes with Colt, he raised a flirtatious eyebrow.**

"**My turn?"**

**Dev growled ferociously once again. "Don't try it, Colt! Your not allowed within smelling distance of my woman, that goes for the pair of you!"**

**Sera tried to stop a thrill racing through her but hell she was only a woman at the end of the day and it was nice to know her mate wanted her all to himself. Sera laughed and reached up to rub a soothing hand over his jaw, "don't worry, love. I'll take care of them if they come near me, I'm all yours."**

**Dev passed a shit eating grin to his brothers who made noises of disappointment before vacating the room, Sera leaned back against Dev rubbing suggestively up him.**

"**Are you really fine with coming back here, Bébé?" Dev asked, his voice showing more of his trepidation then he wanted; Sera smiled and took his hand kissing his marked palm.**

"**You know since I came into this house I feel very much at home. Thank you, Dev."**

**He inclined his head and Sera felt her body clench in desire, for as long as she lived she would never get enough of this man.**

**A kiss can lead to many things, as Dev had found out for himself, one desire for a kiss had paved the way for him to find his mate. One kiss in the parlour of his home lead to him carrying his mate over his shoulder to his room for some not so quiet fun. Life couldn't get much better for a bear, Dev thought with Sera draped over his chest while his hand riffled through her ebony locks. Their breathing had barely come under control when a soft knock came at the door, both gave a groan.**

"**You get it," Dev breathed, "I can't move."**

"**You can't! I'm the one that's walking bow-legged."**

**Dev laughed and couldn't suppress a surge of pride that made him want to get up and beat his chest like a cave man. He didn't do anything quite so primitive but brought his hand down playfully on Sera's firm bottom, she yelped and bit him on the shoulder in small reprimand. The knock persisted, getting a little louder; Sera crawled up Dev's side so she could lean into his ear.**

"**If you answer the door," She whispered sexily, "I'll .."**

**What she suggested actually made Dev's eyes cross and he was up and bounding across the room to the door with Sera's laughter echoing in his ears. He manifested a pair of jeans on to his body and opened the door. Aimee stood outside wringing her hands nervously.**

"**Your back," she said with obvious relief. Dev was reminded of the promise he'd made to her whilst they were in the bayou, it churned his gut guiltily that after getting back on such good terms with his family that he may have to take sides with them again. Aimee was apparently also worried about where his allegiance would be now he was back.**

"**Yep, I'm back. How's Fang?"**

**The gratitude and relief on his baby sister's face was so enormous that Dev's quibbles about where his loyalty should lie ceased immediately. **

"**He's good, he's well. I'm missing him, he usually goes for a little while without getting in touch because of … well .. You know." Aimee was breathless and eager to talk to someone, anyone about her relationship with the wolf; Dev could see that. He wanted to groan at how impossible it all seemed but refrained, knowing Sera would be watching and would probably have his balls if he did anything to upset Aimee. **

"**Well, if he really needs to talk to you he can go through me or Sera," Dev wanted to bite his tongue in half but bravely soldiered on, no matter how much he hated the thought of Aimee growing up. "Or … I'll .. I mean .. Shit! I'll cover you when you want to see him!"**

**Dev raked a hand through his hair and cursed again, Aimee squealed and threw her arms around him, "I love you, Dev!"**

"**Yeah, yeah, now go, I need sleep."**

**Aimee flew back to her room and Dev kicked the door shut, he turned back to see Sera laying propped up on her elbow on her side, she was smiling tauntingly at him. **

"**What?!" He feigned indignation, "I'm a helpful guy!"**

**He crawled back into bed and lay spread eagle, taking up most of the bed so Sera had to shove his limbs aside.**

"**Well, I was just wondering how you'll be if we have daughters," Sera said casually but Dev stilled. Sera gave him a shifty look under her lashes, he had gone silent and very still.**

"**What are you thinking, Dev?"**

**Dev did a movement that was meant to be a shrug, then rolled over so he could hug Sera's waist and lay his head on her stomach.**

"**I don't know. Lots of things."**

"**Such as?"**

"**Am I going to be a good dad when we finally have kids?" he muttered quietly, but Sera caught every word. "How am I going to cope with daughters? How am I going to cope with sons after seeing what my father went through with us? Will it still be the same between us?"**

"**You think we'll change if we ever have children?" Sera tried to keep her voice steady, she had never really thought having a baby could change the feelings two people had for one another, not if they were real. The dynamics of a family would change of course, its to be expected, but her mother and father had loved each other until the day they were slain and that was after numerous litters of children. Varying between Arcadian and Katagaria and sometimes hybrids. **

**Dev kissed her stomach and looked up to see her pretty eyes darkening with worry, this time he didn't wish he could take back his words, he would start as he meant to go on, with never an untruth between them. Not on something as serious as this.**

"**I would say no because I love you more then words can say."**

"**But?" She prompted.**

"**Lots of things can happen. I don't ever want to lose you, especially not to childbirth, I don't think I could take care of my cubs or babies if you were not there."**

**Sera laughed as understanding dawned. "You fear my dying in childbirth and leaving you? Gods, Dev your such a worrier!"**

**Dev nuzzled the unbelievably soft skin of her belly, "maybe. But I just don't want this to end."**

"**Dev, honey, I think I have to tell you something .." She felt him stiffen and he looked up to meet her gaze.**

"**What?"**

"**We're bonded, remember?"**

**His face was completely blank for a moment then he let loose a loud laugh, a deep rolling belly laugh that bounced off the walls, Sera shook her head. It was going to take her years to understand this bear, she just knew it, but by Artemis did she relish the challenge.**


	16. Chapter 16

**It was scary, Sera thought, to suddenly, after so long being alone, be thrown in the middle of a big family again. She wished desperately for her own to have been this solid and complete, and to her mind before Blake came back they were, and though the Peltier clan were in some ways weird they were a perfect substitute. **

**A part of her couldn't wait to start a family all on their own, Dev, her and their cubs. That was assuming they had cubs, but Sera was convinced that Dev would be in no way prejudice if their children turned out to be Arcadian, he had too much love in him for that, he was too good natured for that. Then there was that other part in her that didn't want to move on yet, but stay suspended in this perfect time and besides she didn't think, no matter how accommodating the elder woman was, that Mama Lo would want Dev to leave and make his own family just yet. Then again they might just make their family but stay all the same, that's what Serre and his mate had done with their cubs and though it was crowded no one seemed to mind.**

**Sera was just contemplating the many different ways their lives together could go when a pair of steely arms locked around her. Sera paused in her wiping down of the bar and tilted her head back so her lips met Dev's, he looked sexily sleepy like he had just woken up, which he had. Sera stole a surreptitious glanced at the clock and bit back a smile, it was just past two o clock in the afternoon, it was a wonder he was up at all since she had kept him up most of last night.**

"**Woman, you have got to give up these early shifts!" He groused before easing in to a stool, Sera laughed and put an order through to the kitchen for one of the customers.**

"**I'm thinking about it, but if I was to hang with you all the time, I'd never see sunlight again," she teased and Dev grumbled something while slipping a pair of dark glasses over his eyes and crossing his arms. He sat so quietly and so still that most people would think he was asleep but Sera knew only to well that his senses were well aware and alert of any potential threat to him or her. No self-respecting were-hunter would ever be so careless as to fall asleep in such exposed territory, sanctuary rules or no sanctuary rules.**

**Sera finished wiping down and went to lean over the bar opposite him, she ducked her head slightly so she was in his line of sight behind the glasses, she saw the answering grin on his face. **

"**Baby, why don't you just go back to bed?" Sera said, stretching up to skim her lips over his tauntingly, she watch his purse reaching for a more satisfying kiss but she pulled away. For a whole year she hadn't shown the slightest bit of affection to anyone and before that there was no one in Dev's position she would ever want to lavish such time and love on, now that there was someone and some semblance of security was in her life once more she revelled in being able to do so. To be able to express herself in such a way was refreshing and new, she was slowly becoming who she once was, not that according to Mama Lo she had pulled off her façade at all well. Apparently her quiet little mouse routine was frequently dropped when she was too harassed and stressed to care. A part of Sera was glad to know her nature was so deeply ingrained in her she couldn't change even if she wanted to; it helped as well to know that Dev loved her no matter what she was.**

"**No, its ok, Bébé," Dev said, with a wide yawn and a pleasurable stretch, "I prefer to be with you."**

**A slight thrill went through her and she bent in to give him what he wanted, planting her lips firmly against his.**

"**Well, you might as well be useful," Sera said as Dev groaned, "I need you to change the barrel on the beer pumps, they're too heavy."**

**Dev gave her a sceptical look. "You're a were-hunter, nothing is too heavy for you."**

"**Perhaps, but I like seeing you getting all sweaty and irritated," Sera raised a mischievous eyebrow, "besides, what's a mate for if not grunt work?"**

"**I thought it was to show you the heights of pleasure with my fantastically huge -" Several young women at the bar raised their heads to look in Dev's direction and it was the first time Sera had seen him blush, she liked it very much. "Brain," he grunted and moved out of their line of sight. **

**Sera laughed and Dev swept a loving hand over her curls. "Well, you did say you would be my slave."**

"**You were distracting me at the time."**

"**Was I?" Sera said innocently, "I'm so forgetful."**

**Dev swept her up in his arms and pressed her close to his hard body. "I'll do anything you want of me, Chéri," he murmured in her ear, "as long as you always love me."**

**Sera almost sniffled, but then she always did when he said things so sweet and heart felt, she'd always known she was soft inside but he was really ruining her tough girl image. However she grinned like an idiot as she turned and rearranged the glasses, Dev disappeared out the back and Sera was still chuckling when the Sanctuary doors opened. The scent that hit her was familiar and putrid, raking up memories of torn and broken bodies. Sera's body became a living statue, the wind caused by the opening and closing of the bar's doors moved a single curl across her forehead and she slowly raised her eyes, clear blue shining with tears of pure rage, to the sight of Bowen and Lenipia.**

**Dev tucked his hands in his front pockets and stood just beyond the view of the bar, he watched Sera back stiffen as she turned to fully face the two bears who by scent were Katagaria. Alert and ready to react Dev observed the male step forward with his hands held out in a gesture of peace, but Sera raised the bottle of beer she held, Bowen barely ducked before she let it fly. Before Bowen could straighten Dev was at Sera's back trying to pull her body behind the protection of his, Sera snarled at him and turned the full force of her furious gaze on the pale blond man in front of her and the petite brunette who stood off to the side, shaken by the force of her cousin's temper. **

"**Sera, I -" Bowen began but Sera growled so loud that the bear choked on his words.**

"**Do you remember," Sera said in a low uneven voice, her breathing shaky with suppressed violence. "What I told you?"**

"**Sera, we-" **

"**Shut up!" She roared, and silence fell like a stone dropping in water, Dev had had the foresight and quick thinking to freeze the small crowd in the bar. **

"**I told you the night I left that you were never to follow me! You were never to come looking for me! You were never to find me! I told you I would make you so sorry, that I would hurt you in any way I could. And you know I can."**

**Bowen let out a defeated sigh and Lenipia stepped forward, she clutched at her mate's arm as if she were having trouble standing on her own. **

"**Listen to us, Sera, please!" Lenipia was in tears, her sobs racking her small frame, "we didn't come to cause you any harm! We came all the way from England to warn you! Hammett is in New Orleans, he's looking for you!"**

**Sera struggled to breathe for a second or two and then gave them a curt nod, whether it was a sign of thanks or that they were to be dismissed they didn't know and Dev wasn't sure either. **

"**And how did he know I was here?" Her tone was simply acidic and even Dev wanted to wince. Dev studied the suddenly shifty faces of the Weres and Dev went cold.**

"**You led him to her!" He accused, his lip curling in disgust.**

"**No!" Bowen cried, "no! We came to warn you. The tressa have been tracking you since Hammett healed from his wounds last year, we've been following them everywhere, tracking them, hoping to find you before them. Lenipia knew how good you were at hiding your scent and we thought that since you'd been spotted in bars and pubs that you'd continue the pattern and look for bar work. Sanctuary is legendary, we knew you'd be here."**

"**And now you've found me what do you intend to do?" Sera's rage was barely being leashed, it helped feeling Dev's firm body pressed close to hers, crowding her protectively. Bowen and Lenipia looked blank for a moment.**

"**Nothing," Lenipia said tentatively.**

"**Bullshit! You expect me to believe that you've found me simply to warn me that Hammett is looking for me. Once a traitor always a traitor, Bowen, I told you that!"**

**Sera felt Dev's hand on her shoulder, he was her anchor, while the world was disintegrating he was the one constant throughout. She couldn't fail him by falling apart.**

"**I have had to find a way to live with myself after that night, it plays in my head over and over again," Bowen cried, he looked nigh on tears. "I have no way to make it up to you, no way to tell you how sorry I am. I betrayed my father's Arcadian blood by siding with Blake, but I also betrayed my Katagaria mother by condoning the slaughter of the people she loved and considered family. I can not go back in time and change my actions without bringing the wrath of the fates down on me and those that are mine. But I swear to you, Sera, I have no honour to swear it on and no life that matters but I give you my sacred promise on the life of my mate, the only person I love that I have not come here to betray you."**

**Sera wanted to kill him and hurt him, she wanted to drag him from sanctuary and throw him in the gutter. She couldn't smell a lie but she was by no means taking his words for truth. Sera stayed silent.**

"**Where is this Hammett now?" Dev asked, his hand stayed firmly on Sera's shoulder restraining her as much as comforting her. **

"**We don't know, but we know that he is in New Orleans."**

"**And how did he know to come to New Orleans to find Sera? How did any of you know?"**

**Dev could not believe that these were Katagaria he saw before him. Never would he had believed that Katagaria could behave so dishonourably, so devious and cruel and underhanded. That was for humans. This time Lenipia spoke, leaving her mates side to take a step towards Sera who sneered at her, Lenipia closed her eyes as if in pain, once she opened them again her brown eyes reflected deep hurt and sorrow. Dev's heart did not melt at the sight of the woman's pain, as far as he was concerned it was only half the debt that was due in payment for Sera's pain.**

"**A week or so ago, our trail looking for Sera had gone cold in Holland, we couldn't find a trace of her anywhere. We were sitting around doing nothing, then suddenly a couple of sentinels flashed themselves wounded and unarmed in the centre of our tressa."**

**Dev almost winced this time, it could not have been pretty whatever happened to them. The tressa were trained to mutilate Arcadians, especially sentinels. **

"**They were about to be killed, purely for sport, but one of the tressa noticed a weapon buried deep in the sentinel's stomach. When he pulled it out we knew it was a Sai, Sera's signature weapon but also it had the symbol of Sera's family on the bottom of the handle. The tressa tortured the Arcadian into telling them where they had found it, they led us to New Orleans, and to you."**

**Lenipia finished her tale with a pleading look at Sera, who's face hardened more if anything, Dev exhaled slowly his hand creeping up to do a soothing massage on the nape of her neck.**

"**What -" Sera began but her voice trailed off, Sera looked away from her cousin her eyes scrutinising the wood on the bar top. Dev knew instinctively what Sera wanted and asked for her instead.**

"**What happened to the rest of Sera's siblings?"**

**Bowen and Lenipia looked nervous but Bowen bravely carried on with a deep breath.**

"**The Katagaria members were spared. At the time we believed they had truly sided with Blake, those who didn't were killed instantly. Your youngest brother Cardew played the charade very well, but all the time he was helping surviving Arcadians escape. He created an underground railway out of England, it wasn't really a railway of course but that's what they called it. They helped their Arcadian kin get to safety here in the united states. He sent them to a Arcadian run Limani called the Serengeti in Seattle I think."**

**Bowen said the word Seattle as if it were a completely alien dialect and Dev raised an eyebrow at him, Bowen looked uneasy. Sera couldn't breathe she was so happy, who would of thought Cardew could pull off something like this, he was so quiet, but then again he was very much like Aden that way, and Aden her Katagaria twin was one of the bravest men she knew. Or had known.**

"**Who didn't survive?" Sera muttered, still unable to comprehend that Hammett her insane brother was still tracking her after all this time and had almost found her. Sera raised her eyes to see Bowen and Lenipia exchange anxious looks. "Tell me!"**

**Bowen sighed and began to run off a list of names that were meaningless to everyone else in the room but each tore at Sera's soul.**

"**Caja, Brae, Demelza, Ennor and Ebrel, Trystan, Zennor and Rosenwyn."**

**Sera choked and turned her face in to Dev's shoulder, she looked up at him with torn eyes and ragged innocence, it crippled him to the core to see her in so much pain. **

Oh my God, Dev! Demelza was my cousin, she wasn't from mixed parentage like I was, she was wholly Arcadian, she didn't stand a chance. And Rosenwyn was just a baby, she could barely walk! Why would they slay a child? Why wasn't I there to protect them?

**Dev had no wise, comforting words to give her only the strength of his arms to hold her steady.**

**Sera's legs almost gave out under her had Dev not been holding her up, her words in his mind were shattering him, he could barely keep his rage contained, he needed blood; for the first time in his life he wanted bear blood. Sera turned to face Bowen, he looked terribly sad and much older then she remembered.**

"**That's only the ones from your family, there were many, many more," Lenipia said, closing her eyes against a sudden onslaught of painful memories.**

"**But Trystan and Ebrel were Katagaria, why were they killed?"**

**Bowen looked ashamed and turned his eyes away, "because not all Katagaria are savage beasts that turn on their own family. Trystan went down fighting when he saw your parents murdered and you and Aden carried off into the battle. Ebrel died defending her twin Ennor, who was badly injured at the time."**

**Sera wasn't sure it was possible for her grief and sense of loss to intensify anymore but it did and it was now mixed with bitter heart breaking guilt that she was not there to defend her brothers and sisters. How was she supposed to live with herself after this? She simply hadn't thought, once she had left she assumed maybe the children were being brought up by one of the other families.**

"**I don't understand how this could happen! I killed Blake!"**

"**But Hammett survived and there to did Blake's reign of terror. I'm sorry to hurt you with this news, Sera, it was not your fault, you could not have foreseen what would have happened after you left. No Arcadian could have stayed and survived, not even you."**

**Bowen stepped back and wrapped his arms around his mate and allowed Sera some privacy to grieve.**

**It warmed Dev on some level beneath the worry and pain for Sera, that she immediately turned to him for comfort, that she did not push him away. They were a unit, a team, he would share her grief and she his, Dev dropped a kiss on her head and manoeuvred her on to a bar stool. **

"**Its ok, love," Dev whispered, knowing it wasn't, knowing it would never be, Sera shook her head, her dark curls tangling on the fibres of his T-shirt.**

"**I have to fight, Dev. By coming here, he has called me out, I have to no choice but to go. My honour dictates it."**

**Dev's throat tightened, he knew all about killing for duty and for honour, but never had he felt more humbled and in awe of another person.**

"**You do not fight alone, Mon amour, not any more."**

**Dev saw her eyes widen and the last thing he expected was for her to shake her head in denial, Dev just grinned down at her and nodded.**

"**Dev, no! Its -"**

"**My duty to fight for you and with you. Now you either fight with me or not at all. Which is it to be, petite femme?"**

**Dev watched with unconcealed joy as her tears dried leaving only righteous anger burning there. "Don't tell me what to do, or I'll geld you!"**

**Dev let out a laugh before catching her by her arms and pulling her to him for a scorching kiss. "We always fight together, Cher, you chose it to be so when we bonded, we live together, love together, lie together, fight together, die as one."**

**Sera cupped Dev's face, she knew he thought she was going to kiss him but she didn't, she simply stared and adored. This was it, this moment, this second, this piece of eternity, this slice of time it was immortalised in her heart and mind. It was the realisation that this was love they wrote about in books, this was what the movies made out love was, it was sacrifice and it was honour, pure and unselfish, it was all that the lies of Hollywood made out love to be. It was simply everything. **

**Having trouble breathing regularly, Sera looked away and cleared her throat, "Which weapon of choice then, mate?"**

**Dev laughed evilly, "I'm a bear, baby, what do you think? Claws!"**

**Sera gave a humourless chuckle, her laughter died to be replaced by a look of something far deeper and Dev for his eloquent speeches and glib smooth talk was at a loss for what to say, why was it only in the middle of danger did people realise just how deep and overwhelming love could be? Sera was a terrific fighter, yet she seemed to think she was about to face her demise and with it his. Ever the optimist Dev's consolation through it all was that they had bonded, they would meet again in the after life, even the fates could not separate them and should one be born again so would the other so they may find each other one more. Make no mistake he would find her. **

"**A warriors luck to you then, Strati," Sera whispered, her eyes never leaving Dev's, Dev inclined his head. "And you, little rose."**

"**Well, well, here you are little sister."**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hammett stood in the door way of Sanctuary with the tressa just beyond the doors, he knew better then to attack; not only would the Peltier's kill him but if he survived he would bring the wrath of the famed and brutal Savitar down upon himself. Sera felt like she was caught in a time warp, she felt like she was being catapulted from the days when they were children and cubs together, when Hammett her older brother would be standing by the trees watching his little sister while she swam. Then to the night she saw him cutting through the front door of their hide out, to now. Why she had left him alive she wasn't sure. There was no sufficient answer she could give herself. Sera felt Dev's hand shackle her wrist and she was pulled behind him, his broad back obscuring her from view, numbly she followed, she could fight and kill all the tressa, take out Bowen and her cousin without a single thought. But faced with her brother, who had become the object of her every nightmare, he was able to stop her in her tracks and completely immobilise her. **_

"_**No need to protect her, brother," Hammett said to Dev, his tone was so friendly but it frightened Sera more. It was obvious that he was unstable. "I mean her no harm."**_

"_**I'm not your brother," Dev growled, his lip curled in disgust, "my people don't kill their own."**_

_**Hammett let out a hearty laugh that gave Sera a cold shiver, it was as if he actually found Dev's words funny. She studied her brother from behind her mate, he hadn't changed much yet had altered in so many ways. He had taken after their mother, thick dark blond hair falling handsomely over his eyes, eyes of a marvellous, kindly brown. Yet his build resembled that of their father who was very muscular and thickset. **_

"_**Are Arcadian's what you call your own then, bear?" Hammett asked, with genuine curiosity. "Are you a traitor to your blood like my fool of a father was?" **_

_**He sniffed the air like he was savouring the smell of freshly baked bread. "Ah, mated. Of course. And I thought you coming from a good line like the Peltier family would have fucked her then cut the bitch's heart out. You're a disgrace."**_

"_**Because I don't kill people I pledge my loyalty to? That's not disgrace that's honour. Talk about my mate like that again and I'll rip you apart."**_

_**For the first time since stepping into Sanctuary, Hammett's face twisted into an ugly mask of revulsion, revealing his inner hate and darkness. But Dev carried on heedless of the fury he was provoking.**_

"_**Get out, you warped piece of shit! You give he name of the Katagaria a taint we don't need! No Katagaria I know would ever kill their mother or father, that's shit humans pull. We fight and kill for survival, not for the fun of it! Perhaps you have more human in you then you care to admit."**_

_**Hammett snarled and Dev grinned, "touch a nerve, did I? Now get out and don't come back before I wipe the floor with your pathetic ass!"**_

"_**What's wrong, little Sera?" Hammett shouted, leaning to look around Dev, "can't you fight anymore? You bested me once, little girl, but not again. I'll cut you down like Blake did our dear Arcadian mother!"**_

_**The words pierced like knives to her heart, but it shocked Sera out of her daze, still baffled by his unreasonable hatred she stepped out from behind Dev, her clothes transformed from her casual, Howler's T-shirt and jeans to her battle attire. Black and tight fitting, with holsters made for guns and ammo, a sword strapped securely to her side and, her favourite, kick ass black army boots. She gave Hammett a humourless smile, her brother raised his eyebrow.**_

"_**Well, well, look at Lara Croft."**_

_**Sera laughed, low and evilly, "she models herself on me."**_

"_**She tries," Dev said, leaning his hip casually on the bar, Sera glanced over her shoulder at him and blew a small kiss. "Thanks, honey."**_

_**She turned back to Hammett and walked forward until she was in touching distance, she deliberately raked her eyes up and down his person, her face showing just what she thought of him.**_

"_**So, are you going to be typical like you always were and tell us in a vaguely Igor- esque manner all your plans to kill me, or for once in your life are you going to be original and just try and beat me?" **_

_**Hammett's blasé façade rapidly withered away and his snarl twisted his features, making him ugly, reflecting his inner evil.**_

"_**You always were a snotty bitch! You think because you are human you are better then us, all of you did. And our idiot father would have given his soul to be human, he hated what he was. Blake came back and he told us what your kind were like, what you did to the Katagaria -"**_

"_**They never hid from us the horror of the outside world, Hammett!" Sera shouted back, her voice of reason drowning out his hysteria. "Mama and Papa just wanted to make a better future for us, one where we weren't killing our brothers for things that couldn't possibly be their fault. Don't you understand, it was never about their kind or our kind, it was about all of us, together as one. God, Papa never hated his heritage, he was just loved our mother more then all the talk of Katagaria or Arcadian superiority, he wanted none of it, none of us did. I was proud to be a part of the Strati just as I was to be born sentinel!"**_

_**Sera stared at her brother, her face showing her shock and disbelief and his reasoning, his thinking. She felt sorrow for the young cub Blake manipulated but in her was a unforgiving rage for the bear that he was now, that refused to see what was wrong with his logic.**_

"_**Arcadian's aren't the only kind that kill without thought, Hammett," Dev said, his voice melodic and soothing, pushing into everyone's mind after all the shouting and rage, it was like a balm on a burn. Sera ached to listen. Loved him even more then she thought possible for his open mind and accepting heart. "You've demonstrated that fact well enough, that even Katagaria are sometimes the brutal killers sentinels make us out to be. You are one true animal that should be pronounced a slayer."**_

_**Hammett growled and stepped forward, Dev was up off the bar instantly snarling, Hammett froze and spat on the floor at Dev's feet.**_

"_**You lucky you have your precious walls and Savitar to hide behind, Peltier, otherwise I would break your neck for that!"**_

"_**Let us step outside and we'll see why these walls mean little to me. I'm calling you out, bear, for the offence you have done my mate and her family, you are going to die!"**_

_**Hammett laughed again, Sera rolled her eyes she was getting pretty tired at the misbegotten humour.**_

"_**You think you can take on me and all of my tressa?"**_

"_**Your showing yourself as a true coward that you need your tressa behind you to defeat me, little cub," Dev jibed, "but no, I don't think to take all of you on alone. Though no doubt I could."**_

_**At the same moment Colt appeared from around the bar, Dev had sent a psychic call out to his brothers as soon as Hammett had stepped in to the bar, Colt stood on the other side of Sera so Dev, Sera and Colt were all shoulder to shoulder, making an immovable wall.**_

_**Dev's chest filled with pride, Colt may not be his brother by blood, but then blood wasn't always thicker then water. The Arcadian growled like a true bear and let his Arcadian markings show across the right side of his face, they were as deadly looking as they were exotic and he wore them proudly.**_

"_**What's up, little sister?" Colt said, not taking his eyes off Hammett, who had taken a step back but looked no less cocky and smug.**_

"_**Nothing much, just the usual assholes," Sera let her own markings show, Colt grinned and winked at her.**_

"_**This is it?" Hammett mocked, "this is what I've got to beat?"**_

"_**You'd be a fool to believe it," came Remi's voice from behind Hammett, Bowen and Lenipia sank further in to the shadows, Hammett jumped and turned so he's back was to Bowen, where he could keep both sets of his opponents in sight. "Though they could probably take you down without much help. Especially the girl," Remi looked over at Sera who answered him with a grin of her own, "Hades could take some torture tips off my sister in law."**_

"_**Fine, if this is all you've got, lets take it outside." Hammett said, making his way swiftly to the door so his back wasn't exposed for so long.**_

"_**This isn't all we've got asshole," Colt shouted to him and Hammett paused outside the door, "its just all we need!"**_

_**Dev laughed evilly and it shockingly mirrored Remi's, they were more alike then Sera thought … With his brothers and mate behind him Dev stepped out into the late summer sun and faced Hammett.**_

_**Hammett stood in the soft sunlight, him and tressa crowding the street, Dev had forgotten about the pedestrians and tourists that would gather. He looked over at Sera to see if she was showing signs of fear or fatigue but he was glad to see her face hard, her mouth set in a determined line. **_

_Can you do this, Sera?_

_**Sera looked over at him briefly then fixed her gave back on the man that was once her brother.**_

_Definitely. __**Her answer came in a cold voice, laced with hard resolve to end this.**_

"_**Good," Dev muttered, then he growled and stepped forward shifting whilst Colt shielded the magical activity from the humans who would walk past as if nothing were happening. It took energy to remain human in daylight if you were a Katagaria, only the powerful could do so, both Remi and Dev transformed into their bear forms which would make them ten times stronger and more lethal. Colt and Sera stayed in their human forms and Colt unsheathed Sera's sword from her side and adjusted his stance to meet the on coming attack of bears, whilst Sera manifested another and run into the battle. **_

_**Hammett dodged Dev and allowed one of his minions to try his best to take her mate down, judging by the look of the misguided tressa his best just wasn't good enough when facing her mate. Sera laughed and swung her sword while Hammett launched himself at her. **_

_**Dev spotted Sera and Hammett circling each other, Sera had her sword held up like the pro she was, her whole body tense for attack. His heart almost dislodged itself from his chest when he saw Hammett run at her, his huge bulky bear form, still fast and agile, vastly outweighing her slender frame. Dev delivered a fatal swipe of his claws to the young bear he had been toying with and made his way over to Sera, having to pause now and again to take out one of Hammett' bears. It didn't occur to Dev that he was killing his own kind, as far as he was concerned Sera was his only kind, he wanted no more of this war with the Arcadians. His brotherhood with Colt and his love for Sera was evidence enough that he could see past his prejudices, the world Sera had described to him before her brothers and Blake had destroyed it sounded so very tempting to him.**_

_**Watching Sera, Dev knew her tactic, she was using his size against him, whenever Hammett lunged at her, she would swiftly and efficiently side step him. Dev could see Hammett tiring before his eyes, his movements becoming slow and sloppy with exhaustion and anger, Sera side stepped him again this time bringing her sword down upon Hammett, laying open his side in a stinging shallow cut. She repeated the action again and again until bleeding and exhausted Hammett looked ready to collapse, even amidst the sounds of battle Dev heard Sera's words clearly.**_

"_**You were never a match for me, Hammett," she said looking down at him sadly, he hauled himself away from her but Sera pursued him. She didn't see the need to drag out his execution, she just hoped she had the spine this time to do it.**_

_You fear me!_

"_**Past tense, brother. I once feared you, I feared the capacity of your evil but never your skills. I magnified what you were until you seemed invincible. I'm not a child anymore, I'm not afraid anymore."**_

_**Sera spoke the truth, from the bottom of her heart, her fear was gone. Sera glanced up and her eyes briefly connected to the bear watching her, the bear who had given her her freedom, he was standing still in the centre of chaos, he and his brothers had subdued the tressa and the street was now smattered with bodies and awash with blood. Sera looked back to her brother, panting on his side as he waited for the death blow.**_

_**Sera raised her sword, preparing to give him his warriors death though it was more then he deserved, she would let him have the honour of it rather then letting him be ripped apart by her mate. Sera wasn't sure why and she didn't want to examine it too deeply; after this day she wanted to lock the memories away and think of nothing but the present and the future.**_

_Forgive me!_

_**Sera didn't pause. Her mind filled with the memories of her mother's love, her father's kisses, the childish smiles of her brothers and sisters and most of all her twin, Aden. Goodbye Aden. Goodbye Hammett. Sera plunged her sword.**_

"_**Not this time," Sera whispered as the sword pierced Hammett's heart accurately, wiping the last traces of life from his body, he gasped, growled, shuddered, died.**_

_**Dev made his way over to Sera, she let her sword drop from her limp fingers and she sank to her knees, burying her hands and face in his fur whilst her arms held him tight. Dev changed to human form, it was draining his energy to do so after exhausting himself with fighting but he was still able to pull it off. She would want to be held now, he knew that, she would never ask for his comfort but she would need it more then want it. Dev flashed clothes on to himself and settled her into his lap, he watched her eyes stare at the blood soaking into the denim, he kissed her curls.**_

"_**We should really clear this up," Sera said her voice showing her strain, she made no move to get up only tucked her head under his chin and snuggled closer, closing her eyes on the sight of her brother's dead body. **_

"_**I'll clear it," Dev said firmly, then gave a wan smile, "with Remi and Colt of course. You'll go upstairs and shower, then sleep."**_

"_**I can't sleep, I don't think I will be able to just yet." Not without you, Sera said silently to herself. **_

_**Dev held her tighter, rubbing his chin on her hair, "then maybe you can go inside and tell your cousins they can come out from under the tables."**_

"_**Cowards," Sera muttered without much malice, but she got to her feet anyway and moved back to Sanctuary. **_

_**Dev stood up and looked over at his brothers that were toeing the dead bodies, Remi curled his lip and looked up to watch Dev's approach.**_

"_**What's wrong?" Dev asked, pinching the bridge of his nose making a mental list of things to do, like making sure no one saw anything before they were shielded, that was the biggest problem. **_

"_**Nothing," Remi muttered, "just never thought I would fight over an Arcadian."**_

_**Dev weighed up whether or not to be offended on his mates behalf and found he could not be bothered, Remi was unlikely to change. His only hope was to mate to an Arcadian with one hell of a big family that he had to be apart of. Yeah, now that would be a good dose of medicine for his grouchy brother. **_

"_**So your saying you wouldn't fight for me?" Colt said, faking offence, with his hand spread over his heart as if it had been pierced by a bullet or something. Remi gave Colt a droll look and Colt shrugged looking unperturbed, he looked at Dev and grinned.**_

"_**You would," it was a statement not a question, Dev snorted.**_

"_**Maman would kill me if I didn't."**_

"_**Nah, it's 'cause you love me, man."**_

"_**Homo," Remi murmured and turned to walk back to Sanctuary, it was Colt's turn to give Remi a look of his own. Colt watched Remi thoughtfully before turning back to Dev.**_

"_**Ah, he loves really, deep down … under all that grouchy bastard exterior. How's your mate?"**_

"_**She's fine. She'll be fine," Dev assured Colt and himself.**_

"_**Yeah, she will," Colt agreed and slapped Dev on the back, "she's got us now."**_

_**They had begun walking back to Sanctuary, without looking at his brother Dev whispered, "thanks, Colt."**_

_**Colt gave him a look, it was a combination between angry, disbelieving and amused.**_

"_**What the fucks wrong with you? We're family. No offence but your in-laws are messed up, Peltiers and Theodorakopolis know what it means to be family."**_

_**With a definite nod of his head Colt walked off with the idea that he had put any weirdness floating around in Dev's head straight, Dev laughed and run to catch up with Colt, magically cleaning up the street and sparing enough energy to catch Colt in a headlock.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**(Nearly the end, well this is kind of the end … enjoy! Mon petite **__**critiques et lecteurs**_

_**- Psst that means my little reviewers and readers)**_

_**Sera licked her dry lips and stepped over the threshold of the Serengeti, her heart was pounding so wildly it made her feel light headed. The unremitting thump, the blood surging through her veins, thump, her lungs that were short of air, thump, back to her heart. **_

_**She concentrated solely on her heart beat that she forgot to look around her, she did not scan her surroundings, her attention to detail, escape routes and potential danger was forgotten.**_

_**He could do that for once, the jerk! Sera added vindictively deliberately not looking in Dev's direction. **_

_**Even though she had been angry and irritated at him when they had left and if she wasn't so nervous now she still would be, there was no one else she would want at her side. Jerk or no jerk, he was the only one she trusted completely when her back was turned. **_

"_**We're closed."**_

_**Sera looked over towards the bar, a Pardalia Arcadian was standing there looking over some sort of ledger. Sera raised an inquisitive eyebrow, a Pardalia was a rare breed of exotic Arabian cats.**_

"_**We're here to find family," Dev's voice came from behind her and even though they were mad at each other his hand still applied a comforting pressure to the nape of her neck.**_

_**The man behind the bar sneered, Dev made no attempt to hide his scent and the Arcadian had picked it up immediately. **_

"_**You'll find none of your kind here, bear!"**_

"_**Just show us to the group of bears that came here last year!" Sera growled, "They are my family and therefore my mate's, now shut up and do your job!"**_

_**The man growled and took a step forward but Dev held up a finger, "ah, ah, ah, Limani remember, cousin."**_

_**The man growled again and looked about ready to pounce when another man, an exact replica of the one standing before her, he looked at them and frowned.**_

"_**Nix, what are you doing?"**_

_**The man growling in front of them backed off and gestured for his twin to talk to us, "they want to talk to the group of Arcadians that came here last fall, Dorian."**_

_**The one called Dorian raised an eyebrow, "how do we know your not here to attack them?"**_

_**Dev rolled his eyes and spoke in a strained voice as if the cats were trying his infinite patience. **_

"_**Because we are in a Limani. Savitar would have our asses first of all and second because my mate here is Arcadian as well."**_

_**Dorian and Nix both looked closely at Sera, she glanced up at Dev who grinned and shrugged, she looked back at the men and let her sentinel markings show. Both men looked shocked.**_

"_**Surprise," Sera said in a sing song voice and Dev huffed a laugh. The man called Dorian looked at his twin, "make them wait in the front parlour, Phoenix. Keep an eye on them," he added, Raking mistrusting eyes over Dev, who casually rubbed his eyebrow with his middle finger.**_

_**Phoenix gave an evil laugh and gestured for them to follow him, Dev looked down at Sera and noted she looked a little bit paler then usual. They had had their first real argument this morning as a married or mated couple. It was a great one as far as fights go. She had even thrown something at him which he had had to duck before he got beamed with a glass fruit bowl, he dived, it shattered and she stormed out. And for life of him Dev could not remember why they had argued; which was a good thing because now thinking of the entire event made him smile. His mother and Aimee had obviously taken Sera's side and made him feel like a slug every time he walked into the room, while Colt looked sympathetic, Serre looked smug and Remi, well he had a pained expression as if he had just seen an omen of what was to come.**_

_**As they followed Phoenix Dev let his hand slip to the small of Sera's back and kept the pressure there, she had concealed her sentinel makings once more, he run the backs of his fingers down the cheek where they should be and she shivered. Sera turned to look up at him with worried eyes, her body leaning into his seeking comfort and safety. That alone let him know their argument this morning was forgotten, no doubt they would have others but what was marriage without a spark now and again?**_

_**The parlour Dev noted was nice and spacious but it wasn't as homey looking as his own home, on the heels of that thought came one he had been trying to put to the back of his mind, for today at least. But he wanted to talk to Sera at the first chance he was able about moving out of his parents house and finding a place of their own, they both wanted children and he wanted them soon. The truth was he couldn't wait to be a father, but Sera got along so well with his family, was so accepting of them Dev had a feeling she would have more teething problems with moving home then he would. But eventually with the arrival of their children, because Dev had decided he wanted a big family like the one he had grown up with and plus twins ran strong in his family, Sanctuary would become quite cramped. He had yet to let Sera in on his plans for making at least a dozen more little Dev's and Sera's but if he was sneaky about it ….**_

_**Sera's heart literally ceased to beat for what seemed like a whole ten seconds whilst she listened to thumping on wooden steps. They were the footsteps of children and teenagers, they were eager steps and hesitant ones, they were the ones that woke her up many mornings and they were feet that had trodden all over her in play fights. She hadn't realised she had already begun to cry with the arrival of that sound.**_

_**The door swung open in slow motion and before her stood a small group of people, made to look larger by the small door frame. In front of all of them was a boy, it was Cardew, he had only just reached puberty when the trouble had begun rippling through the village, in human form he looked about fourteen. He looked shockingly like Aden and herself, his hair raven black and a mass of unruly curls, he had that look of being caught between adulthood and childhood, gangly and awkward. His eyes she noted with a peculiar heart ache, were cautious and jaded, he was carrying a cub in his arms, one of her youngest siblings, she knew instantly it was Gwendolyn by the white spots in her fur around her eyes. **_

_**Sera choked on a sob as she rushed forward and pulled Cardew into her arms cub and all, with the touch of her embrace the boy began to sob uncontrollably and the younger cubs and children, a jumbled mix of Katagaria and Arcadian began to file into the room, each jostling and pushing the other to be cuddled.**_

_**Sera left none out, she let go of Cardew to kiss little Gwen who batted at her cheek with her paw, Sera cried a new when she realised the little cub remembered her scent. **_

"_**Jermyn! Kayna! Oh, look at you, you got so big and in only a year!" Sera hugged and kissed two blond children, and stroked back their hair. Cardew was urging them all forward, he seemed almost more eager then Sera for her to see all the children and how well he had kept them.**_

"_**Hendra, Jowan, Morgan, Kernow, Penrose, Kenwyn," the list of strange names went on and on, Dev watched his mate pick up the cub she called Gwen and cuddle her tenderly, burying her face in her fur. He had never had any fears about Sera being biased toward their Arcadian children if they had a mixed bunch like these before him, but seeing her kiss the little bear cub only confirmed what he already knew and brought a tight, painful lump to his throat. She would be a terrific mother. The little boy she had called Kernow seemed to be glued to Sera's side, his little hand holding on to her cuff, while his other podgy palm curled around his little sisters paw. Dev looked down when he felt someone watching him, it was a little girl, she had dark brown curls that bounced and splashed over her head in the cutest way. She held to her a teddy bear that Dev raised an eyebrow at, it seemed crass to bears, even Arcadians, to give their children toys like teddy bears, evidently one of the Pardalia had given it to her. The way she clutched it to her tugged at his heart, she gazed up at him with a thoughtful expression and Dev wondered what was going on in her innocent mind, then she held her arms out to him and Dev leant down eagerly to pick her up. Teddy bear crushed between them, she wound her tiny arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.**_

_**She smelt of baby lotion and sweets, her small warm weight tucked to his side and her baby breath on his neck caused his throat to tighten more. The little girl looked like Sera, could be mistaken for being her own child, could be their child, Dev's eyes roamed the orphans watched Sera, who was also one in the centre showing everyone love. Damn, they were going to have to find a huge house to accommodate these lot and their own. **_

_**The baby in his arms who he judged was maybe about two, perhaps three, leant up to look at him, she had such a solemn little face, Dev crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue and she smiled. She held up her bear. **_

"_**This is you," she said, her little voice still having trouble spacing words and pronouncing letters. Dev laughed as he looked at the stuffed bear, noting its missing eye, crooked blue velvet bow tie and torn ear. **_

"_**My, I am handsome," Dev said and the little girl laughed. "What your name, little one?"**_

"_**Kerensa."**_

_**Dev looked up and saw Cardew standing near, he knew the boy knew he was Arcadian, and suspected that was what put a jumpiness in the boy's body and something close to fear in his eyes. Dev was silent for a moment, he ached for the boy that was so scarred he feared his own kind.**_

"_**Her name means love," Dev stated and jiggled her on his hip, what should he say to the boy? Damn, he could cope with kids, he had little experience with teenagers. Cardew nodded and seemed to be bouncing on the balls of his feet, debating whether to reclaim his sister.**_

"_**Don't be afraid of me, I'm Katagaria like your enemies, but I'm Katagaria like you also. And bears like us know nothing should make us hurt family."**_

_**Cardew studied him for a moment and Dev felt nervous, then the boy gave a small smile, an olive branch.**_

"_**Yeah, I guess we do," he cocked his head, "you are my sister's mate?"**_

_**Dev looked up to find Sera staring at him, her face was alight with love and pride for him, she got up with the cub in her arms and moved towards them, the group of children following her; it was like some bizarre scene out of the sound of music. They tripped over themselves to keep close to her. Sera stopped at Dev's side and faced her brother, she cupped his cheek in her palm.**_

"_**I am so proud of you, little brother," she looked up at Dev with adoring eyes one that danced with laughter. Look at him, she thought, standing there all big and handsome with a beautiful little kitten of a child nuzzling his shoulder. "Yes, he is my mate and I love him very much. He's a good bear and a good man."**_

_**Cardew looked down and shifted his feet, blushing. "I never thought anyone would be good enough for you," and Sera felt her lips tremble again before pulling him closer for her to kiss his cheek.**_

"_**I'm not good enough for her," Dev said with a grin, "but I'm the only one she'll have."**_

_**Cardew grinned shyly and awkwardly held out his hand to the older bear, Dev took it looking in some way humbled and Sera bit back the urge to grab her mate and kiss him senseless, he was so wonderful and caring, his altruistic regard for the feelings of her siblings making her, if it were possible, love him more. Dev gave her a sexy wink and then jiggled Kerensa again to make her laugh.**_

"_**I guess all of us better go home, huh?"**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sera laughed as she sat on the grass with Dev on their back lawn of their new house. As soon as she and Dev and all of her brothers and sisters had got back to Sanctuary, they had left them there with Remi and Colt as babysitters and gone house hunting. They had spotted this house that to Sera was more of a mansion and bought it straight away, it was in a reasonable state and any repairs could be done once they had all the kids settled. The main thing was to get the children, who were still scarred by the events of last year, used to being safe and having a permanent home with their family once more. **_

_**It was only a car ride away from Sanctuary so Dev still helped out there when they needed it, but money wasn't an issue, being alive several hundred years tends to help you accumulate wealth and both their bank accounts combined had them very nicely established in their new life. **_

_**Sera leant back against Dev who was in bear form, he was laying languidly behind her, watching his adopted in-laws slash children run around the lawn and jumping through the sprinklers. Sera grinned at Hendra who liked to play mum, pick up Morgan; the cub squirmed and nipped at his sister's wrist until she dropped him on his behind and he scrambled back to the water. She was so happy Dev had taken the day and night off to spend the day with them, the children loved him and not just the cubs but the human kids too. **_

"_**Oh, here's your other twin," Sera teased, holding up Kerensa's toy bear, Nibbles, to show Dev; he groaned and tried not to laugh.**_

_I think we're gonna have trouble convincing her my name is Dev, if we don't get her out the habit now._

_**Sera laughed again, Kerensa who had become Dev's permanent sidekick since coming from the Serengeti, was convinced Dev was her toy bear and refused to call him by his real name. It was so sweet and she knew it melted his already soft heart, but his family except for Aimee, Nicolette and some of his brother's mates, were teasing him mercilessly over it.**_

"_**But its so cute," Sera joked and felt Dev nip her upper arm then swirl his tongue over the tiny hurt. "So, do you still want our own brood knowing what you'll face?"**_

_**She heard Dev chuckle in her mind. **__Yeah, I'll manage. Babies are cool once your used to them … and the twelve thousand bed time stories you have to read._

"_**Making babies is cool too," Sera said casually but sensed his instant alertness behind her, she bit the inside of her cheek.**_

_Ahh, don't be mean and get me excited too long before your gonna be putting out._

_**Sera elbowed him hard, and Dev gave a miserable growl but she sensed his satisfaction; she leaned back further so she could stare up into his bear face.**_

"_**Thank you, Dev, your so special."**_

_**Dev tried not to show how much those words affected him, he stayed in bear form a minute longer so he could make sure his voice was steady, then flashed himself to human form and flashed on a pair of jeans. **_

"_**Je t'aime, Sera. More then anything."**_

_**Throat tight Sera managed to tell him, "My a'th kar," before planting her lips on his. She felt a delicious thrill go trough her when his work roughened hands buried deep in her hair and held her to him. Suddenly a tiny body threw herself on to Dev with a childish squeal of delight.**_

"_**Nibbles, you play now!"**_

_**Dev groaned and swung Kerensa from his back and threw her high in the air, she let out a peel of laughter that wrapped around Sera's heart and Dev's face was alight with pure, unadulterated joy. He got up with Kerensa in his arms and moved towards the spraying water, pulling at Sera's hand so she came with them.**_

_**In the midst of water fights and a tangle of limbs, furry and smooth, Sera caught Dev watching her, she stopped wrestling with Kernow and let his get away from her to hide behind Cardew's big bear body. Sera slipped her hand up to lay it over her heart, Dev mirrored her actions.**_

_I'll love you to the end of time Sera. I can promise you that._

_**Sera was glad there was water on her face.**_

_And I'll go on loving you even after that__**, she replied, silently praising the day she walked in to a biker bar and found paradise.**_

_**The End.**_

_**(Thanks a lot to all who have read this, I hope you enjoyed it. Once again thanks to those who review it. Constructive criticism is welcome because I spotted some mistakes in my work, so I am sure you did. Thanks for taking the time.)**_


End file.
